Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Of Egypt: Duelist Kingdom Arc
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Following her Tournament Victory Abigail has moved to Domino City with her father where the truth about her Millennium Item is about to be revealed to her though the creator of duel monsters himself!
1. Heart Of The Cards!

Domino City, was where it was all set to begin. Currently, Ted, Abigail, Randall and Callen were all settled into Domino City, Ted and Abigail it was due to their father's jobs relocating as for Randall and Caleb..it was unknown as they were currently walking down the pathway doing what looked like the Can-Can. "Why do I hang out with you two again?" Abigail questioned. "Because your life would be boring otherwise!" Randall grinned causing Abigail to sighed shaking her head in disbelief at how crazy her friends were before Randall gave hug a bro hug. "Don't know how you got moved here but, THE THREE AMIGOS STILL TOGETHER!" Randall stated.

"We're not Mexican- oh forget it!" Ted shouted with a laugh as they entered the room where kids were all over the place in class but, four individuals caught their attention as they walked over, a blonde-haired kid, a multi-colored haired kid who Abigail was wondering how the hell he kept his hair that way, a brown-haired kid and a Brunette female. "HEY JOEY! EARTH TO JOEY! Hey, are you in there, it's your move." The multi-colored haired kid said while the Blonde haired kid was thinking before the Brown-haired kid got him in a headlock. "Awww isn't he cute when he's thinking?" The brown-haired kid stated.

"Ey there Tristan Yugi here is teaching me how to play Duel Monsters!" Joey stated. with a grin. "Drooling monsters?" Tristan questioned confused. "Duel monsters ya nimrod!" Joey said pushing him away. "Got room for one more?" Abigail questioned as Joey turned. "Sure we always- AI-AI-AIYEAH!" Joey exclaimed backing up as she blinked. "Your Abigail Lockhart?! Da girl who just won the Grand Prix with those Zodiacs!" Joey shouted. "Ehehehe guess my win has already got wind." Abigail stated blushing in embarrassment.

"So your Abigail huh, nice to meet you girlfriend." The girl behind her said as Abigail turned around. "The names Téa Gardner, nice to meet you, perhaps you and I can duel at some point my Fairies would love for a chance to take a crack at those Zodiacs." Tea said with a grin. "I'd like that and, these two idiots," Abigail said pointing to Randall and Caleb. "Are my two best friends and this is another one of my friends, Ted Storm," Abigail stated. "Ey, ain't ya dat hero duelist from the qualifiers of the Grand Prix?" Joey questioned.

"Yep. But don't be intimidated by me. I'm a nice guy until ya hurt my friends." Ted explained. Joey quickly got back to his seat and nodded before taking a card. "Alright Yugi, its time to duel!" Joey stated slapping down Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. "Pretty good move, huh Yugi?" Joey asked. "Yep pretty good but not" Yugi stated before slapping down Blackland Fire Dragon. "Good Enough!" Yugi stated with a grin. "A Blackland Fire Dragon? Ain't that kinda basic kiddo?" Ted asked casually. However, Joey was freaking out. "WHAT?! Danks a lot a card that powerful totally wipes me out." Joey grumbled. "Basic it may be Ted it's great for teaching the game," Yugi explained cheerfully.

"Wow, you stink at this game man!" Tristan stated as a Brunette male and a black haired woman were looking over from their books it was Jennifer Banks and Seto Kaiba. "Nah Joey did fine, I just have better cards, You see my grandfather owns a Game shop and I get all my best cards from him," Yugi explained. "A game shop in the family eh?" Abigail asked with a small smile. "Your own game shop what are we waiting for let's go!" Joey shouted. "Okay, maybe we can get my grandfather to show me this super rare card he's got," Yugi stated. "Did you hear that Seto?" Jennifer asked. "Yes, I did...Rare Card, could they have found the card I've been searching for?" Seto questioned.

After school the group of friends all followed Yugi back to his card shop. "Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi stated. "And I see you've brought Company well, well if it isn't Champion Lockhart herself." Grandpa Muto said with a grin. "Grandpa, can you show me and my friends your super rare card?" Yugi asked. "Rare Card? My special card?" Mr. Muto asked as he acted like he was thinking. "PLEASE PLEASE!" Yugi asked. "Pretty please," Joey stated. "Come on Mr. Muto just one peak?" Abigail questioned sweetly. Ted crossed his arms. Sure he had strong cards himself, but this gentleman couldn't possibly have some of the cards he'd faced off with, including a certain Serpent that he still had a little score with.

"Haha how can I refuse?!" Mr. Muto stated pulling out a case. "You kids are in for a treat. Ready? Here it is." He said pulling out a card with a dragon with a white body and blue eyes. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, So Rare, So Powerful I never let it leave my hands." Mr. Muto said as all the friends were looking over it like "Cool" And "Awesome" as Tristan quickly pulled it away from Mr. Muto. "Doesn't look all that special to me..." Tristan said as everyone sweatdropped. Ted quickly snatched it from Tristan. "Hey knucklehead, you have NO CLUE the worth of this bad boy." Ted snapped

"Thank you my boy, hey wait, aren't you that hero duelist from the tournament?" Mr. Muto asked. "Yes, the name's Ted Storm." He introduced. "Nice to meet you, now may I have the card back?" Mr. Muto asked politely with a small smile. "Of course. There's only 4 of these in the world. Pray tell, how did you ever acquire such a card? I collect rare cards on the side and have NEVER come across it." Ted explained. "Lets just say an old freind." Mr. Muto stated putting it back in the case.

Suddenly, the door open with the bell ringing as two individuals walked in. "Hello, Can I help you?" Mr. Muto asked. "If you can't it wouldn't surprise me or my friend here." The male voice stated as they all turned around to see the two individuals that had walked in. "Seto Kaiba?!" Yugi asked in shock. "Jennifer Banks?!" Abigail questioned. "Kaiba?! Banks?!" Joey questioned. "Aren't those two the owners of the two biggest companies in town? What are they doing down here?" Tristan asked. "Not that it concerns any of you amateurs but, we're here to see the card," Jennifer stated. "Hmph, nice to see you again Kaiba.." Ted drawled, his hazel-green eyes boreing clean into Seto's icy-blue ones.

"Hey are you and Banks into duel monsters too? Hey, dis is perfect maybe we can all duel together sometime." Joey said with a small smile as the two walked forward. "Us? Duel you? HA!" Jennifer laughed. "We would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire," Kaiba stated. "Wha?" Joey questioned. "We are the two top-ranked Duelist in the world and the favorite' to become the first-ever King and Queen of Games." Jennifer explained flipping her hair with a smirk. "You and your cheerleader squad wouldn't last two minutes in a Duel against us ." She finished. "OH IM SHAKING! HOW BOUT WE SETTLE DIS WITH FISTS INSTEAD'A CARDS?!" Joey snapped. Yugi quickly got in front of Joey. "Whoa take it easy Joey." Yugi stated trying to calm his friend down.

"But Yugi, Kaiba and Banks are asking for it," Joey argued. "Now does this Shop have any worth wild card or have me and Seto been wasting our time?" Jennifer asked before her eyes went to the card Mr. Muto had out. "SETO! LOOK!" Jennifer stated as both zoomed past the group towards the card. "Can it be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?!" Seto questioned in shock. 'it is the card i've been searching for..' Seto muttered as Mr. Muto closed the case. "Well, enough window shopping is there anything else I can help you two with?" Mr. Muto asked. Seto growled nodding at Jennifer who nodded pulling out a briefcase and slammed it down opening the case spinning it around as Mr. Muto looked on in awe. "Listen old man, give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card and I'll trade you all of these." Seto stated as everyone in the shops eyes went wide in shock. "Ah very nice, but no thanks." Mr. Muto stated. "Wait a minute, WHAT?! You turned THAT down?!" Ted yelled, eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"Fine if you won't trade maybe you'll see it. Name your price the Kaiba or Banks Corporations can pay anything you ask." Seto stated. "I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer, not because of its power or because it's so rare but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend and so I Cherish this card like I do that friend." Mr. Muto said before looking at the two of them. "So Parting with it is simply out of the question!" Mr. Muto stated as Kaiba's eyes widened. "No...' He muttered to himself.

"Ah, of course. The deep bond of a friend created through that card. I understand now.." Ted mused, smiling. "You'd feel that way even if it was a common card right Grandpa?" Yugi asked as Mr. Muto nodded. "Yes, you see this card has bond with my heart." Mr. Muto stated. "Awww...thats so sweet.." Abigail chimed in. "FINE! Me and Bank's have heard enough of your nonsense!" Seto stated as both began walking out of the store. "Senial old fool.." Jennifer grumbled as they got in the limo took off. "Can you believe that fool Seto?!" Jennifer snapped. "I know Heart in the cards, Ridiculous! This game is all about power! and one way or another his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, will be mine!" Seto sneared.

The next morning at Kaiba Corp Jennifer placed her suitcase down. "Gentlemen, there is a little something Seto is requesting you pick up for him at the game shop." Jennifer explained. "Gladly Mistress Banks." A strange older looking man said with a smirk. At the game shop the door slowly opened. "Good Morning." He said before his eyes narrowed. "My Master and Mistress Seto Kaiba and Jennifer Banks challenge you to a duel, you will come with us NOW!" The older man stated. "And If I were to, Decline?" Mr. Muto asked. "I'm afraid I must.." He said as his glasses flashed. "Insist." He said with a smirk.

'Young Kaiba and Banks don't seem to understand. But, I'll teach them a thing or two about the heart of the cards.' Mr. Muto stated to himself. That day After School the group was walking towards Mr. Muto's gameshop. "I'm telling you Abi your Zodiac's are something else and you designed them?" Yugi asked. "Yep, came from my own imagination." Abigail giggled. "Ey, you something you you know dat Abi?" Joey asked. "OH stop it guys. You're gonna make this girl blush." Abigail stated as they walked into the shop. "Okay gramps I'm here to get more cards, ey Gramps?! Gramps?" Joey called out. "Maybe he...went out." Tea suggested. "Then...why would he leave the door open? Something's wrong here..." Ted muttered.

Suddenly, the phone went off as Yugi picked it up. "Hello Gameshop." Yugi said. "Ah Yugi, Perfect." Came the voice of Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba?!" Yugi asked in shock. "Your grandfather stopped by my office and hes not feeling well, why don't you come by and pick him up." Seto stated before the phone hung up. "Kaiba?! What have you done Kaiba!" Yugi snapped but no answered as he bolted out the door. "Hold on there Yugi." Abigail called out racing after him. "Ey, don't eave me here!" Joey called out racing after them. "Yo! Ted Lets move! Randall shouted zooming out after Abigail. "MOVE IT THREE AMIGOS!" Caleb shouted racing after them.

Once they arrived at Kaiba Corp Abigail stopped with the others at the front desk where her father now worked. "Abi?" Frank questioned. "No time Dad, where is Mr. Kaiba?!" Abigail asked. "Uh top floor dueling room." He explained. "Thanks daddy LETS MOVE GUYS!" Abigail shouted as everyone zoomed into the elevator heading to the top floor as Frank Sweat dropped. Once arriving at the scene the elevator pinged open. "GRANDPA!" Yugi shouted. "Mr. Muto Hold on!" Abigail shouted as they raced over with Mr. Muto coughing. "Yugi, Abi I failed, those two Jennifer and Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards but, I loss." Mr. Muto stated.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed. "How's the old man feeling hmmm?" A voice said as there stood Jennifer Banks and Seto Kaiba. "KAIBA! BANKS You slimeballs what have you done to him!" Joey snapped as Jennifer chuckled. "Put that mutt back on a leash will you Lockhart." Jennifer stated. "Besides Mutt, we had a duel that's all with both of us putting our most valued card as the prize." Kaiba said. "But I guess battling against a champion such as myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool not that he would've gotten past Banks if he somehow beat me." Seto explained with a chuckle.

Tea quickly pointed to the two of them. "KAIBA! BANKS! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Tea snapped. "It was fair.." Jennifer said handing the Card to Seto. "And look at the sweet prize I won." Seto said showing the Blue Eyes White Dragon of Mr. Muto's before ripping it in half as everyone gasped. "Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi exclaimed in shock. "Yes, The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one...will never be used against me." Seto grinned.

Ted growled in anger, his eyes flashing an icy-green as they did when he was experiencing a lot of anger. "Kaiba...YOU FUCKING SLIMEBALL!" He roared in anger. Needless to say The rest of the group jumped back a bit while Seto out this "Oh?" like smirk seeing the anger. "My Blue Eyes White Dragon, my my treasure.." Mr. Muto grunted before holding his stomach. "Mr. Muto hold on!" Abigail exclaimed as Abigail looked on in shock. "you two have some nerve! How could you do something this hanus!" Abigail snapped tears running down her eyes. "Yugi Abigail..." Mr. Muto coughed. "Mr. Muto..." Abigail muttered. "Grandpa..." Yugi mumbled. "Yugi I've taught you and Abigail everything I know..." He started. "You trained Abigail?" Yugi asked. "When she was a wee girl before moving yes, take your cards, take your cards and teach them respect for the heart of the cards you two!" Mr. Muto said. "Are you insane Mr. Muto?" Abigail asked. "Abi is right we've gotta get you to a doctor!" Yugi stated. "Sounds like an excuse.." Jennifer said as her and Seto Kaiba walked forward. "Your friends can care for your grandfather, while the four of us duel. Unless you're afraid." Seto said as anyone paying attention would notice the blue pupiless eyes of Kaiba, and the Purple pupiless eyes of Jennifer.

"ABI! YUGI! TAKE EM!" Came the voice of Joey. "We can take care of Mr. Muto while you two take care of creepy Banks and Kaiba. Show these rich Snobs what a real duel is all about!" Joey snapped. "They need to learn some goddamn respect! As much as I'd love to do so with fists, this ain't my fight.." Ted growled. "For your grandfather Yugi!" Tea added in. "I don't know..." Yugi muttered. "Trust me you two are like the best players ive seen and you've got the Millenium Puzzle you can do this Yug I know you can!" Joey stated. "And don't forget Abi's Millenium Bracer." Randall added in.

"Alright we'll do it!" Yugi said as everyone stood up before Tea pulled out a marker. "Everyone put your hands together." She said and drawing two separate signs for each group of friends. "And I'll mark us with a special sign." She said as everyone looked at their hands with a "uh What?' like look. "Seriously girl? What gives?" Ted laughed as the tender moment had calmed him down. "Yeah what gives?" Joey asked. "it's a symbol of our friendships that way when Yugi and Abigail are dueling they know they are not alone, we are all right there with them!" Tea explained as Abigail and Yugi nodded.

Once outside Tea turned to Ted and Joey. "Joey, Ted. Tristan Myself, Randal and Caleb will take Yugi's grandfather to the hospital why don't you two get back in there and cheer Yugi and Abigail on?" Tea suggested. "Got it, take good care of him Tea." Joey stated taking off. "Hey Wheeler, slow down will ya?" Ted asked laughing as he took off after him. Back inside Jennifer and Seto smirked. "This is my virtual simulator unlike the ones at the tournament, you will agree it brings more life to the game, we each start with 8000 life points, first one to hit Zero loses." Seto said. "Are you ready to play Runts?!" Jennifer snarled. "PLAYTIME IS OVER BANKS! KAIBA!" Yugi and Abigail shouted.

Suddenly, The Millenium Puzzle and Bracer activated sending a flash of light upwards towards them with Abigail her hair went flat but had it braided with golden earrings with the Millenium symbol on it, the most the changed with Yugi was his high and demeanor, the rest of his body was the same. "What the?!" Seto exclaimed. "Prepare yourself Kaiba, Banks because it's time to DUEL!" Yami Yugi stated.

**Yami Yugi: 8000 LP**

**Seto Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 8000 LP**

**Jennifer Banks: 8000 LP**

"Virtual Systems ready, you and I will have our duel first Yugi." Seto stated drawing his 6th card and smirked at his hand. "I Call forth Blizzard Dragon!" Seto stated as suddenly, the field glowed causing Yugi to blink before out of it emerged a strange blue like dragon that looked small in size but, could create a blizzard if needed.

**Blizzard Dragon[1800/1000]**

"What the, he's brought the monster on the card to life?!" Yami Yugi questioned. "Its my virtual simulator, it creates life like holograms of every duel monster." Seto explained before taking two of his cards and smirked. "And I'll lay these two face down." Kaiba stated.

"So this is how you beat my grandfather! Well now its my turn! First I activate the magic of Dark Magical Circle! Thanks to this card if one of the top three cards of my deck are in any way a Dark Magician, I am allowed to add it to my hand.' Yami Yugi stated drawing three cards none of them being a Dark Magician text card yet one of them was a strange...arm?. "For now none can be added, NOW Come forth MAGICIAN'S ROD!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly a silhouette of the Dark Magician appeared on the field.

**Magician's Rod[1600/100]**

"Now thanks to this card, I am allowed to add one Trap or spell with Dark Magician in its name!" Yami Yugi stated pulling said card from his deck as Joey and Ted raced into the arena looking on, "WHA?! MONSTAS?! REAL MONSTAS?!" Joey in pure shock. "Bad mistake Yugi, Blizzard STRIKE!" Seto shouted as the creature let out a roar charging up a breath before sending the breath towards the Robe destroying it taking 200 life points from yugi.

**Yami Yugi: 7800**

**Seto Kaiba: 8000**

"Not bad, Kaiba but, focusing on nothing but power will only lead to your ultimate destruction." Yami Yugi stated. "Are you trying to go on about that Heart Of The Cards crap again? Look like me and Jennifer told your pathetic grandfather power is what this game is all about you fool, faith is for losers like your pathetic grandfather!" Seto snapped. "I see words will not get through to you than maybe THIS WILL! REVERSE CARD OPEN! MAGICIAN NAVIGATION!" Yami Yugi shouted flipping the card over revealing it as Seto growled knowing all too well what that card did.

"Ey whats dat card do? Ted you know?" Joey questioned in complete confusion. "Nope, never seen it before Joey." Ted mused, curious himself. "Thanks to this card I am allowed to special summon one from my hand and one from my deck, monsters with Dark Magician in their name. So come forth, Magician Of Dark Illusion and the fabled DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly two dark portals opened out on two spaces of the field as Yugi's ace, The Dark Magician and a strange looking Magician that looked almost IDENTICAL to the Dark Magician appeared onto the field.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

**Magician Of Dark Illusion[2100/2500]**

"Wait, I recognize the Dark Magician, but the other, that's new.." Ted mused. "Wait didn't Mr. Muto say something about yug having designed his own deck?" Joey questioned. "Yeah, I think he did." Ted muttered. "Very well Yugi, I shall end my turn there." Seto stated. "Wait, Seto didn't bother doing anything else, I don't like this..." Joey muttered. "My turn!" Yami Yugi stated drawing his next card. "Now, Dark Magician DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami Yugi shouted as the creature reved up its hands launching a wave of dark energy. "I think no Yugi, REVERSE CARD OPEN! NEGATE ATTACK!" Seto stated flipping the trap over as Yugi flinched. "Classic Trap card that is Joey. It instantly stops Yugi's attack and in most cases immediately ends a turn." Ted explained. "Well played, Kaiba." Yami Yugi growled as Seto smirked. "You would expect something else from a Champion duelist?" Seto questioned.

"Oh brother, it was one counter. Not like you pulled off a one-turn kill Kaiba." Ted growled in annoyance, rubbing his temples at Seto's insufferable ego. "My turn than.." Seto stated drawing his next card and smirked. "I summon Maiden With Eyes Of Blue!" Seto stated slapping the card out onto the field as a strange maiden with an outfit that had the Blue eyes on its dress appeared onto the field.

**Maiden With Eyes Of Blue[0/0]**

"Dah hell? Why in da blue hell would Kaiba summon a monster with Zero attack and Defense points?" Joey questioned. "It's an effect monster Joey, and its special ability is made for Seto's dueling style." Ted explained. "Go ahead and attack Yugi but trust me it will be your worst mistake this duel Turn end!" Seto stated as Yugi was sweating before drawing his next card.

'I don't know what that card does but, I've gotta do something.' Yami Yugi muttered to himself. "First, DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK BLIZZARD DRAGON! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami Yugi shouted as Dark Magician raised his hand before letting lose a huge wave of energy destroying Blizzard dragon taking 700 life points from Seto.

**Yami Yugi: 7800 LP**

**Seto Kaiba: 7300 LP**

"Now Magician of Dark Illusion! ATTACK! DARK ILLUSION ATTACK!" Yami Yugi shouted as finally, it just hit Ted Storm what one of the Maiden's abilities were as Seto let out a smirk. 'wait why would Seto have that card in his deck there are only four in existence unless..' He pondered. "NO DON'T! CALL IT OFF!" Ted yelled, having figured out the Maiden's ability. "Consider that your last mistake Yugi! by switching Maiden Of Eyes Of Blue to defense mode and nullifying your attack. I can finally bring out my prized beast!" Seto stated pulling a card from his hand. "I CALL UPON THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Seto shouted as suddenly a dragon with a complete white body and blue eyes appeared on the field as Yami Yugi looked on in shock. "No way..." Yami Yugi muttered in shock. "What the?! Impossible we all saw Kaiba tear that card in half!" Joey stated. "Surprised did you think your grandfather was the only one with a blue-eyes white dragon!" Seto questioned as the Dragon glared down Yugi's magicians.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"I knew it..." Ted growled softly. "Turn end..." Yami Yugi shouted as Seto drew his next card. "I place this card face down. NOW MY DRAGON ATTACK!" Seto shouted as suddenly, the creature let out a roar revving his head back before attacking wiping out Dark Magician taking out 500 life points

**Yami Yugi: 7300**

**Seto Kaiba: 7300 LP**

"Than to end this turn I shall summon Ancient Dragon to the field!" Seto stated as suddenly a strange dragon with a stone coloring body emerged onto the field with a roar.

**Ancient Dragon[1400/1300]**

"Faith or no faith you will fall before my superiour monsters Yugi! Power is what this game is all about you fool! In your entire deck there isn't a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto stated revealing another card in his hand. "So next turn what hope do you have against Two?" Seto questioned as Yami Yugi sweat dropped.

"My turn, DRAW!" Yami Yugi shouted drawing the next card. "Now reveal my face down! Reverse Card ETERNAL SOUL! This card has two effects but, this time I am only using one of them! COME BACK DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly the graveyard shined before a dark portal opened up as Yugi's ace, The Dark Magician re appeared on the field panting.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"How desperate, what good will bringing that card back do you?" Seto questioned as Yami Yugi looked at his hand. "He's right, what do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards, there just a bunch of pieces, how can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba!" Yami Yugi asked closing his eyes. Ted took a quick peek at Yugi's hand and his eyes widened. 'Pieces of Exodia The Forbidden One... A gutsy gamble Yugi.' He thought. "For someone claiming to have faith your giving up to easily Yugi." A voice said as Yugi turned around. "Listen sometimes the cards are like a Puzzle, you have to put all the pieces in its proper places." The vision of Solomon stated.

"Like the millennium puzzle?" Yugi asked. "Exactaly, each peice helps build a greater entity." The vision said slowly disapearing. "GRANDPA!" Yugi called out. "Like the pieces of a puzzle remember!" The vision stated. "Puzzle? When our the peices like a puzzle- Wait grandpa once said.." Yugi said thinking back. "Duel monsters contains only one unstopable monster, Exodia but, he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards, a feat to this very day no one has ever been able to accomplish." Grandpa muto stated as it returned to the duel. "QUIT YOUR STALLING OR YOU WILL FORFEIT THE MATCH!" Seto snapped. "I never forfeit!" Yami Yugi countered drawing the next card. 'Another peice of the puzzle!" Yami yugi exclaimed to himself.

'He's nearly got all the pieces of Exodia...but can he draw the last one in time..' Ted mused to himself. "Dark Magician, Attack Ancient Dragon! Dark Magic Attack!" Yami Yugi shouted as the magician revved its hands up launching the magic. "Not so fast Yugi, REVERSE CARD OPEN! DRAINING SHIELD!" Seto shouted as Yugi sweat dropped. "Clever move Kaiba. That negates his attack and boosts your life points by 2500..." Ted mused, impressed for once.

**Yami Yugi: 7300 LP**

**Seto Kaiba: 9800 LP**

"Fair enough however, I have one more Magician Of Dark Illision Attack Ancient Dragon DARK ILLUSION ATTACK!" Yami Yugi shouted as the Magician reved up its staff launching a blast destroying the Ancient Dragon taking 700 of Seto's Life points from him.

**Yami Yugi: 7300 LP**

**Seto Kaiba: 9,100 LP**

"Turn end." Yami Yugi stated as Seto laughed. "Ha, this will be over sooner than you think!" Seto stated drawing his next card and nodded. "Come forth Blue-Eyes White Chick!" Seto stated slapping the card onto the field as suddenly, out of a white stone of legend egg, a baby dragon with the coloring of the Blue Eyes appeared onto the field.

**Blue-Eyes White Chick[800/500]**

"However, it won't be around for long because now I activate its effect and sacrifice it!" Seto stated as the card started to glow brightly. "but for what?" Yami Yugi asked in confusion. "Come Forth, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Seto shouted as Yami Yugi sweat dropped as a second Blue-Eyes appeared on the field with a roar.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Why don't you just admit Defeat Yugi so we can move onto Jennifer crushing Abigail like the worm she is!" Seto stated as Yami Abigail tightened her fists as Yami Yugi was running out of options that was for sure. "Allow me to show you what I mean BLUE-EYES ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK AND DESTROY DARK MAGICIAN!" Seto shouted as the Blue-Eyes revved up before launching a huge blast towards The Dark Magician engulfing it in its blast taking 500 life points from Yugi. "Now Blue-Eyes Number 2, take out that Magician Of Dark Illusion! WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK!" Seto shouted as the second Blue Eyes let out a roar before revving up its head and launching another blast engulfing the illusion magician destroying it taking away 900 life points, a total of 1400 life points taken.

**Yami Yugi: 5900 LP**

**Seto Kaiba: 9100 LP**

"I shall end there!" Seto stated with a smirk. "My move than DRAW!" Yami Yugi stated drawing his next card looking at it. 'I can defend with this but, it will leave me open for a physcial assult, however, with this on the feild it should grant me sometime.' Yami Yugi stated. "I'm going to summon Magician's Robe, Defense postion!" Yami Yugi stated as he placed the card face down before a strange robe appeared on the feild with what looked like the image of the Dark Magician as it entered defensive mode.

**Magician's Robe[700/2000]**

"and now I activate the effect of Eternal Soul. So come back DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi shouted as the master of dark magic reappeared panting they needed to come up with something and quick as Yami Yugi was running out of turns.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Your magicians must really like pulling disappearing acts Yugi. They keep disappearing to the graveyard HAHAHA!" Seto laughed. "We will see whos laughing at the end of this duel Kaiba, I now play the Magic Card, DARK MAGIC VEIL!" Yami Yugi shouted slapping the card onto the field. "This card allows me first to pay 1000 life points it allows me to special summon 1 dark spell caster type monster." Yami Yugi explained as his life points dropped.

**Yami Yugi: 4900 LP**

**Seto Kaiba: 9100 LP**

"Come back to the field, Magician Of Dark Illusion!" Yami Yugi shouted as the illusion of Dark Magician re appeared onto the feild in defense mode causing Seto to smirk. "Aww what's wrong Yugi do my dragons have you scared?" Seto mocked with a slight laugh.

**Magician of Dark Illusion[2100/2500]**

"I'll end there." Yami Yugi stated as Seto drew his next card and nodded. "I now summon, Hardened Armed Dragon to the field!" Seto stated as suddenly a strange skeleton looking dragon appeared onto the field with a roar Yugi now steering down 4 monsters two of which were the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

**Hardened Armed Dragon[1500/800]**

"Now Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Attack the Dark Magician and Magician of Dark Illusion! WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK!" Seto shouted as the two dragons reved up before launching two blast towards the Magicians destroying them. "And your magicians have again disappeared HAHAHAHA!" Seto laughed before suddenly a barrier was blocking one of the creatures. "What the hell?" Seto questioned. "You look confused Seto allow me to explain, while you were gloating I discarded a card known as Magician's Resistance thanks to the effect of Magician's robe, this allows me to from my deck during your opponent your not the only one with three copies of one monster! COME FORTH DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly a fresh Dark Magician appeared on the field in defense position.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

Suddenly, the magician's robe disappeared causing Seto to smirk. "No mater, turn end." Seto stated as Yami Yugi drew his next card. "My turn, DRAW!" Yami Yugi said drawing his next card. "Now, to open this up come forth BERRY MAGICIAN GIRL!" Yami Yugi shouted slapping it onto the field as suddenly, a little girl magician appeared onto the feild looking a bit more like a fairy than a magician.

**Berry Magician Girl[400/400]**

"Fruit? Your response now is Magician Fruit? Is facing a champion like myself finally getting to you Yugi?" Seto questioned. "Fruit? Your response now is Magician Fruit? Is facing a champion like myself finally getting to you Yugi?" Seto questioned. "Oh well, your funeral my turn than DRAW!" Seto stated with a smirk drawing his next card and nodded. "First off Yugi, I activate the magic of Raigeki! Now all monsters you control are destroyed!" Seto stated as lighting struck all of Yugi's monsters destroying them.

"Now I only plan on attacking with one Blue-Eyes this turn but not with the two on the feild but now by sacrificing Maiden with Eyes Of Blue and Hardened Armed Dragon I can now bring out, THE THIRD BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Seto shouted as the two monsters disappeared before a white dragon with blue eyes appeared on the feild with a roar.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Finally I equip this dragon with Axe Of Despair raising its power to 4000!" Seto shouted as the dragon let out a roar as it glowed green its power increase but a full 1000 attack points.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon[4000/2500]**

"Now my Dragon attack Yugi directly!" Seto shouted as the dragon let out a roar before letting loose a white lighting attack as it engulfed Yugi. "YUGI!" Joey shouted as Yugi's life points dropped down to 900.

**Yami Yugi: 900 LP**

**Seto Kaiba: 9100 LP**

"So Yugi, Draw your final card! On the next turn all three Blue-eyes will attack you all together! THE GAMES OVER NO MATTER WHAT YOU DRAW!" Seto shouted. "Hang in there Yug!" Joey shouted. "He's only got one chance, but his odds of drawing the proper card are rather low. I know what he needs though Joey, but until this is over, I can't say." Ted replied, still as calm as usual. "If these are the five cards need to summon the god exodia...but the odds I will pull the right card on my last turn are too low.." Yami Yugi muttered reaching for his deck but it looked like his deck was pulling away. "Are the cards resisting me?" Yami Yugi questioned as it looks like he was splitting?. "No, it's just me I'm afraid to pull the wrong one!" Yami Yugi answered looking at his hand. "What's this mark?" He questioned looking up seeing Images of his friends both old and New. Ted, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Even Abigail all there.

"A symbol of our friendship." Tea answered. "You got this man, just kick Kaiba's butt." Joey responded. "Your not in this alone." Tristan added. "Whether we just met or not is regardless this mark ties us all together." Abigail said with a sweet smile. "Yep, what they said. I'm with you as well. You can do this." Ted smiled. 'Thank you, everyone, I'm not afraid anymore." Yami Yugi stated placing his hand on his deck. "HA! Did you finally lose hope and decide to pull any card?!" Seto questioned. "Not quite I have my hope right here in my hand! The card I pulled.." He said flipping it over revealing a head. "Is Exodia, The Forbidden One!" Yami Yugi Declared. "What the?! No WAY!" Seto exclaimed almost fearful. "I've assembled all the five needed cards!" He stated as suddenly a pentagram appeared on the field as each one of the pieces stepped out of it forming Exodia.

**Exodia, The Forbidden One[?/?]**

"No way, Its-Its Exodia! You mean to tell me you performed a miracle?!" Seto shouted backing up in disbelief. Suddenly, Exodia began forming some blast in his hands. "HELLFIRE'S RAGE! EXODO FLAME! OBLITERATE THE BLUE EYES AND THE REST OF KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS!" Yami Yugi shouted, suddenly Exodia put the blast in his right palm before throwing it forward engulfing all three Blue-Eyes as Seto Kaiba let out a scream as his life points dropped to zero.

**Yami Yugi: 900 LP**

**Seto Kaiba: 0 LP**

"Exodia...how the hell did that happened...?" Jennifer questioned in shock. "Now its our turn lets go Jennifer!" Yami Abigail stated as she smirked. "Lighting dosen't strike twice Lockhart I wouldn't get to confident." Jennifer stated as both duelist drew their five cards.

"I'll lead us off, champions first and all that." Jennifer stated drawing her first card and nodded. "I'll go easy for now, I'll lay this little baby in defense mode." Jennifer stated placing the card face down and smirked. "And with that I'll end my turn." She stated as Yami Abigail drew her first card and nodded. "For my turn, I'll place one card face down, next I shall summon Spirit of the Goat in attack mode!" Yami Abigail stated slapping the card onto the feild as a strange goat wielding at a spear appeared onto the field ready to strike.

**Spirit Of The Goat[500/0]**

Jennifer suddenly busted out laughing. "That wimpy little creature is your opening move? You might as well hand the duel to me right now if that's your best." Jennifer laughed as Yami Abigail smirked. "From the duel Yugi just had you think you would learn better than to judge a card by its cover Banks." Yami Abigail stated causing Jennifer to blink in confusion. "Allow me to show you, FIRST! I shall add one kings cross from my deck to my hand." She stated pulling the card from the deck before continuing. " Now, I discard one card..." she stated sending Kings Cross to the graveyard. "NOW GO DICE ROLL!" Yami Abigail stated as Spirit Of The Goat grabbed a dice from its pocket landing on a...FOUR! "Perfect, a four means the top four cards of your deck are removed from the game!" Yami Abigail stated causing Jennifer to growl in anger. "Clever Lockhart, enjoy this because it's the only good move your getting!" Jennifer snapped removing the top four cards to the banished pile.

"Now go Spirit Of The Goat! Attack that face down! Spear of the goat!" Yami Abigail shouted as the goat charged forward before the card flipped over revealing Red-Eyes Baby Dragon with 700 defense points as it opened its eye as if it was trying to sleep swatting the goat away as Abigail squinted taking 200 life point damage.

**Jennifer Banks: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 7800 LP**

"Aww to bad Lockhart looks like your Goat couldn't take out my little dragon.." Jennifer taunted as Yami Abigail growled at this. "Turn end." Yami Abigail stated as Jennifer drew her next card seeing it before letting out what would later become her trademark laugh at what she had drawn causing Yami Abigail to sweat drop this didn't sound good. "Would you look at that, your precious "Faith" is in my hands cause I've just drawn the card to signal the beginning of the end of this duel. You should feel honored Lockhart. Not anyone gets to be finished by my deck THIS quickly." Jennifer stated.

"Get on with it Banks!" Yami Abigail snapped. "With pleasure! First I will activate the spell card known as RED EYES FUSION!" Jennifer shouted slapping it onto the field causing Yami Abigail to back up, the sweat coming down her forehead. "With this I send one of my Red-Eyes and Red-Eyes Archfiend of lighting to the graveyard, in order to fusion Summon, ARCHFIEND BLACK SKULL DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly a fiery looking Archfiend monster appeared onto the field with a roar flames coming from its skull.

**Archfiend Black Skull Dragon[3200/2500]**

"Next, I will activate my field spell, Red-Eyes Next! since you saw the tournament I don't need to explain but, for the idiots watching this card allows me not only to special summon one Red-Eyes Monster from the graveyard back to the field, but every Red-Eye's monster gains an addition 200 attack points!" Jennifer stated as Yami Abigail sweat dropped this was looking bad.

**Archfiend Black Skull Dragon[3400/2500]**

"Now for the effect of Red-Eye's nest come back to the field Red-Eyes Archfiend Of Lighting!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly lighting struck down as a black and red version of Summoned Skull appeared on the field with a roar before its roar got bigger adding 200 attack points to its attack power.

**Red-Eyes Archfiend Of Lighting[2700/1200]**

"Now let the assault begin! Red-Eyes Baby Dragon! Attack Spirit Of The Goat with Mini Inferno Fire Blast!" Jennifer shouted as the Red-Eyes Baby Dragon let out a roar launching the blast destroying the goat taking away 900.

**Jennifer Banks: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 6900**

"Now, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Attack Abigail Directly!" Jennifer shouted as both creatures charged up a blast before letting lose a strike towards Yami Abigail taking out 6100 of her life points bringing her down to 800 life points.

**Jennifer Banks: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 800**

"Ha Pathetic! and you won the last championship! No mater, with their being only one Exodia set in existence there is no way you can win, you were never a match for the future queen of games!" Jennifer declared laughing. "Don't listen to her Abi, you still got this!" Joey shouted. "Well I'll be damned. This shit got ugly quick..." Ted deadpanned, a little smirk on his face.

"Turn end!" Jennifer said crossing her hands with a smirk. "There is one card in my deck, the field spell that can turn this duel around for me but, can I draw it with only one turn left.." Yami Abigail pondered to herself slowly reaching for her deck. "What the-" Yami Abigail pondered as she saw the deck pulling away. "Am I seeing things or are the cards resisting me?" She questioned before shaking her head. "No it's just me this duel has gone so far south I'm afraid to draw the wrong card.." She stated before looking at her hand. "Our friendship Symbol!" Yami Abigail stated seeing an Image of Ted, Callen, Tea and Randall. "Girlfriend you got this." Tea stated. "Yeah come on Abi, this aint you." Callen stated. "Yeah don't let this entitled brat beat you." He said. "Just hurry before I get a bigger headache." Ted joked with a small smile.

"HA! Has the fear finally gotten to you Lockhart?!" Jennifer asked. "Not quite, I just needed a little reminder from everyone that my friends are always with me!" Yami Abigail stated drawing her next card and her eyes narrowed before her fearful frown turned into a confident smirk.

"its time to turn this duel around! First, I activate the magic of Polymerization! With this card I fuse together my Spirit of the school and Kings Cross, in order to fusion summon! Zodiac Spirit - Duality Pisces!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly, two twins, one male one female emerged onto the field side by side before spinning around and got in fighting stance fisticuffs style

**Zodiac Spirit - Duality Pisces[3500/1200]**

"With them on the field I can now play this! Go! Gathering Of The Constellations!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the field spell onto the field as her half of the field changed to the gathering's artwork. "Alright!, That's the card Abi used to defeat Kaiba's little brother!" Joey stated as Yami Abigail looked on dead serious at Jennifer.

"Now thanks to its effect, I am going to discard Spirit Of The Scales, to bring out my good friend, Come forth! Zodiac Spirit - Master Ophiuchus!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly a dark cloud emerged above the field before lighting struck down as a dark purple snake like creature emerged with a loud roar and hiss towards Jennifer and her "Red-Eyes".

**Zodiac Spirit - Master Ophiuchus[4500/3500]**

"Ugh...this guy again.." Ted playfully rolled his eyes. Yami Abigail let out a smirk towards Ted before focusing back towards the Duel. "With this card, this duel is over because Ophiuchus can attack everyone of your monsters, once." Yami Abigail explained. "WHAT!" Jennifer snapped. "Its over Banks, First OPHIUCHUS! OBLITERATE HER MONSTERS WITH ZODIAC BLAST!" Yami Abigail shouted as Ophiuchus leaned its head back before letting out a huge blast engulfing all of Jennifer's monsters destroying them bringing her down to 2200 life points.

**Jennifer Banks: 2200 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 800**

"I will take him down someday Abby! I don't know how, but I will!" Ted laughed, smiling at her. Yami Abigail nodded before eyes getting serious ready to end the duel. "Now Duality Pisces! Attack Jennifer directly and end this!" Yami Abigail shouted. "Not so fast Lockhart!" Jennifer shouted. "You forgot my field spell since it is a new turn, Red-Eyes Black Dragon RETURN FROM THE GRAVEYARD!" Jennifer shouted as her field spell lit up glowing before suddenly, Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerged from the field with a roar before it got louder increasing by 200 attack points.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2600/2000]**

"That may stop Duality Pisces, but you've triggered Master Ophiuchus's effect once again! GO ZODIAC BLAST!" Yami Abigail shouted as Ophiuchus leaned its head back before letting out a huge blast engulfing Red-Eyes bringing Jennifer down to 300 life points.

**Jennifer Banks: 300 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 800**

"Turn end!" Yami Abigail stated. "This next turn decides its jesus and I thought Yugi vs Kaiba was intense..." Joey muttered. "You've forced my hand Lockhart!" Jennifer stated drawing her next card. "I activate the magic of DRAGONS MIRROR!" Jennifer shouted slapping the card onto the field before speaking. "If I'm going down that damn snake is coming with me! I NOW REMOVE FROM PLAY MY THREE RED-EYES BLACK DRAGONS FROM THE GRAVEYARD!" Jennifer shouted as the three dragons entered the mirror. "WHA? What kind of fusion requires Three Red-Eyes Black Dragons?!" Joey questioned. "The only type of fusion I know that requires multiple dragons is the legendary Five God Dragon, and it's nearly impossible to destroy. Well that and 3 Blue-Eyes, which I'm surprised Kaiba hasn't discovered yet.." Ted mused. "COME FORTH MY ULTIMATE CREATURE! RED-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted slapping the card onto the feild as the mirror broke as out of it emerged a three headed dragon with Red-Eyes and a black body as Yami Abigail sweat dropped.

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon[4200/3500]**

"NEH NEH NEH?!" Joey exclaimed in shock as the Dragon and the serpent god more or less let out a roar towards each other. "Now that's a powerful beast. Still pales in comparison to FGD though, and I barely managed to take him down in the past." Ted mused. "You faced the five god?" Joey stated before blinking. "Eh wait a moment, Red-Eyes Ultimate is still 300 short? Whats Jennifer doing?" Joey questioned. "Yep I did. Very hard to destroy because it has 5000 attack and defense points." Ted explained.

"Now, to take that snake with me, I activate the magic of DRAGONS NAILS!" Jennifer shouted slapping the equip spell onto the field. "This card allows me to equip it to my Ultimate Dragon and increase his power by 600 points!" Jennifer shouted as the Ultimate Dragon roared as its power rose to 4800.

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon[4800/3500]**

"NEY NEY NEY!" Joey exclaimed at the rise in power. "dats one powerful monster!" Joey exclaimed. "Now Red-Eyes Wipe out that Snake! ULTIMATE INFERNO FIREBLAST!" Jennifer shouted in anger as the creature reved its heads back before launching a huge blast colliding with the Snake deity. "OPHIUCHUS!" Yami Abigail shouted as Ophicuhus let out a roar revving back as it launched its blast colliding with Red-Eye's blast. "Ey?! Whats the snake doing it cant win!" Joey asked. "Going out with, pardon my pun a Bang, Ophiuchus from our battle what I gathered is way to prideful to go out without a fight." Ted explained to the young Brooklyn Naitive. Soon enough, Red-Eyes Blast overpowered Ophiuchus as it was destroyed taking 300 life points from Abigail.

**Jennifer Banks: 300 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 500**

However, when the smoke cleared suddenly a smaller looking serpent creature had appeared in its place. "What the, EXPLAIN LOCKHART!" Jennifer snapped as Yami Abigail chuckled. "Simple, when you destroyed Ophiuchus not only was I able to add THIS!" Yami Abigail explained showing Polymerization in her hand. "But, Spirit Of The Serpent appears from my deck as its replacement Say hello to Spirit Of The Serpent!" Yami Abigail said with a smirk.

**Spirit Of The Serpent[3500/2500]**

"No mater, that Snake Deity of yours is gone!" Jennifer snarled. "Turn end!" Jennifer explained as Yami Abigail nodded. "First, I shall activate the magic of DARK HOLE!" Yami Abigail stated as Joey blinked. "Eh what's dat do?" Joey asked as Randall sweat dropped. "Dude how much about this game do you know?" He asked. "Uh I know there are monsters?" He said sheepishly as Randall face palmed.

"This card destroys all monsters on the Feild. Zodiac Spirit Duality Pisces, Spirit of the Serpent I'm sorry." Yami Abigail stated. "Its alright Abi sweetie, just end this." One side of Pisces stated. "AND MAKE IT PAINFUL!" The other snapped as a dark hole opened up sucking all the monsters in. "NOW! I activate the effect of my field spell once more and discard, Spirit Of The Twins in order to special summon, Zodiac Spirit- Trickster Capricorn!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly a strange little goat man? in a suit appeared on the field adjusting his tie.

**Zodiac Spirit- Trickster Capricorn[1500/1000]**

"NOW GO! CAPRICORN! ATTACK JENNIFER DIRECTLY AND END THIS DUEL!" Yami Abigail shouted as the Goat basically sharpened his horns before charging in and nailed Jennifer as she let out a scream as her life points reached zero.

**Jennifer Banks: 0 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 500**

"Alright! Two for Two! Yugi and Abigail won!" Joey exclaimed. "It can't be! My brother and Jennifer never lose!" Mokuba shouted in disbelief. Ted despite Seto's attitude couldn't help but feel bad for Mokuba. "Poor little guy.." He mused. "Banks! Kaiba!" Yami Yugi stated before Yami Abigail continued. "No matter how strong your cards are, without heart their meaningless! When you link your heart to the cards Miracles can happen." Yami Abigail stated as Yugi continued. "It's like my friend said Banks, Kaiba. You play only for power and that is why you lost. But, if you put your heart into the game there is nothing you can't do." Yami Yugi said with a small smile.

"SHUT UP! THIS GAME IS ABOUT POWER! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIVE FAITH OVER TOOK POWER?!" Jennifer snapped. "I'm with banks THIS IS RIDICULOUS! How could we lose?!" Seto stated in shock. Suddenly, a rainbow milleinum eye appeared over both Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail's forehead. "BANKS THIS WILL CRUSH THE EVIL WITHIN YOUR HEART!" Yami Abigail stated. "Kaiba! If you truly want to know its time you OPEN YOUR MIND!" Yami Yugi shouted as both extended their hands out. "MIND CRUSH!" Both shouted almost in stereo.

Suddenly, Jennifer and Seto collapsed at their duel area as Abigail lowered her hand. "Now the evil pleauging your mind has been crushed to bits!" Yami Abigail stated. "Maybe now you two will begin to see..." Yami Yugi commented. Meanwhile at the hospital Grandpa Muto was slowly waking up. "Grandpa's awake!" Tea exclaimed. "Yugi and Abigail won." The old man simply said. "Mr. Pegasus sir, our uncontested champions and sure wins for the king and queen of games tournoments they've been defeated in a duel sir, by someone named Yugi and Abigail.." a man stated as Pegasus was holding his wine with a smile. "hmmm?" He pondered as his eye flashed golden?


	2. The Gauntlet is Thrown!

_Long ago, when they Pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But, these Shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful Pharaoh alongside his Medjay locked the magic away, sealing it within eight mystical Millennium Items. Now, Five Thousand years later, a duo of teenagers by the name of Yugi and Abigail have unlocked the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Bracer. They are infused with ancient magical energy for destiny has chosen them to stop the return of the shadow games just as the brave Medjay and Pharaoh did, five thousand years ago._

* * *

"Come on Joey, Randall make a move already!" Tristan stated as while Randall was holding his own..Joey...not so much. "Kay here you go tough guy, my rock ogres gonna knock your rock off." Joey stated meanwhile, Ted and Randall shook hands words such as "Good match" being passed between them. Tea suddenly flipped over the Happy Lover card. "Yeah Tea, like that whimpy thing has a chance against my Giant Rock Guy." Joey stated as Abigail sweatdropped at Joey's naming for it. "Guess I don't stand a chance unless I play this." Tea said revealing the breath of life card. "Huh, can she do that?" Joey asked causing Abigail and Yugi to nod. "Oh yeah, it's perfectly legal." Abigail pointed out. "The Breath Of Life card wears down rock monsters, reducing them to Rubble." Yugi explained as Joey had this no way like face. "That brings your life points down to zero Joey once again you lose and I rock!" Tea stated with a giggle. "Man you stink at this game Joey!" Tristan stated as Joey planted his face onto his desk.

Outside in the playground if you will after school Tea and Abigail were talking along with Joey and Yugi as the two girls walked over. "Girlfreind I can't thank you enough these last few lessons have really helped." Tea explained. "Hey, don't thank me yet we still gotta go to Mr. Muto's place later today to get a real deck formed." Abigail explained as the girls came to a stop. "Is something wrong Joey?" She asked. "Man Tristans right I do stink, I can't win a duel monsters game to save my life, what am I doing wrong? Abi you helped Tea right, can you and Yugi teach me what I'm doing wrong?" Joey questioned. "I don't see a problem with that, Yugi?" Abigail asked. "Not at all, lets first start by checking out your deck." Yugi stated.

"Huh, Kay here you go." Joey stated handing the two that just beat Kaiba and Banks his deck. "Kay thanks. Yugi said slowly going through the deck. "Powerhouse line up don't ya think?" Joey asked. "Your kidding me! Abi check this out." Yugi said as Abigail blinked looking through the deck as her eyes widened. "JESUS CHRIST! Joey no wonder your losing so much your deck is filled with nothing but monster cards." Abigail exclaimed. "You got it, I packed with every butt kicking monster I could find." Joey stated as Leo, in spirit form sweat dropped. "is this kid for real?" Leo questioned in disbelief.

"Joey thats not how the game works!" Abigail stated as Joey blinked. "Abi's right duel monsters is all about combining your magic and trap cards with your monsters to increase their strength, with a deck like this your monsters will get creamed everytime." Yugi explained. Suddenly Joey jumped up and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders. "See?! That's the kind of stuff I need to know, Yugi, Abi you gotta get me to learn more!" Joey pleaded as they sweat dropped before next thing the group knew they were at the Gameshop. "Sensei Muto is the real game expert he taught me everything I know." Abigail explained as the entered the shop. "Hey grandpa! Me and Abigail brought you a new student!" Yugi called out.

"Huh, Student" Solomon asked. "I was figuring since you know more about duel monsters than anyone maybe you could teach me a few things." Joey asked as the group looked at the poster. "Teach you? Duel monsters is a complex game." Mr. Muto stated. "Yeah tell me about it Tea beat me three times in a row." Joey stated. "Actually Joey she beat you five." Abigail stated. "Yep me and Abi kept count." Yugi countered. "Five?! aww man..." Joey pouted. "Yes I could teach you to be a great championship duelist after all." Mr. Muto said rubbing Abigail's hair. "If someone as weak willed as Abi here was when she first arrived can survive my training I don't think there's anyone I CAN'T teach." Mr. Muto laughed causing Abigail to giggle.

"Weak-willed sir?" Ted asked in surprise. "Yes my boy, Abigail here wasn't the confident duelist she was when I first got a hold of her she was on a um.." Mr. Muto stated trying to remember. "Fifteen game losing streak sir." Abigail stated. 15?! Pardon my language but holy shit. At least you're not THAT bad Joey!" Ted laughed. "Ah yes, but I got a hold of her and ooh boy!" Mr. Muto laughed. "Don't let my success fool you though Joey Mr. Muto's training ain't for the faint of heart." Abigail said with a grin.

"How bad we talking Abi?" Joey asked. "Be sure to bring plenty of coffee cause you aint getting much sleep under Mr. Muto." Abigail laughed. "Fortunately I won't need it. No offense Mr. Muto." Ted smiled. However, Joey than went and opened his mouth. "Ahhh, piece of cake." Joey said as Mr. Muto glared. "With that kind of attitude training you may not be worth my effort like it was with Abi!" Mr. Muto snapped as Joey sweatdropped. "Nice going smart mouth!" Yugi shouted.

Ted gave Joey an elbow in the ribs. "You gotta work on that overconfidence man. You ain't earned that yet." He commented. Suddenly Joey got on the ground towards Abi and Yugi almost begging. "Abi, Yugi please help me convince him! I will work hard I promise!" Joey pleaded. "Look Joey-" Yugi stated as Abi gave a shh and mouthed let her handle this as Yugi nodded. "Listen Joey training you is just to big of a task even for my sensei." Abigail said as Mr. Muto rose an eyebrow in a "Is that a challenge my former student?" "Is that a challenge Young Lockhart?" Mr. Muto asked. "maaaybe Sensei." Abigail teased. "Now...I didn't say it was impossible.." Mr. Muto stated as Joey looked up. "You mean it gramps?" Joey asked. "Hey My sensei said he can't do it and if he can't do it he can't do it." Abigail said. "I didn't say I couldn't do it?" Mr. Muto said before glaring at Joey. "But If I agree you must work Hard!" he snapped. "Fine than we'll begin your instruction imminently young Joseph and believe me." Mr. Muto said cracking his knuckles. "Under my teachings you will learn! Now can you name the most powerful duel monster?!" He questioned. "I probably could." Ted snarked, being a veteran player. "Uh no?" Joey asked. "Can you name the weakest? Mr. Muto contiued. "Nooo." Joey answered. "You DO know what a trap card is don't you?" Mr. Muto asked. "Kind of...I have no idea." Joey responded.

At Abigail's home her group of friends were currently watching an upcoming duel. "Good Evening Duel fans and our ten million viewers at home and welcome to the duel monsters duel dome where tonight the duel monsters regional champion will be decided! of the two hunderand duelist that have competed in this marathon tournament put your hands together for Weevil Underwood the Bug Brawler and next Rex Raptor Dino Duelist!" The announcer said as her friends were looking on. "Bug boy against Dino Breath, Raptor has got this one in the bag." Randall said. "KICK HISS ASS RAPTOR!" Abigail shouted as the group sweat dropped. "MAKE THAT DISRESPECTFUL PUNK WISH HE HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" Abigail screamed.

Abi sweetheart." A voice called out as a strange women walked in who looked well into her forties. "Oh hi Mom! Whats up" Abigail asked. "A package came for you sweetie." She stated as Abigail took it blinking looking over it before opening it leaving her even more confused. "A Chip in the shape of a star, a glove and some video?" Abigail questioned. "Maybe the answers on the video Abi, pop it in and check it out." Randall stated. "Don't see why not." Abigail stated as her father frank walked in after a long day at work. "Hey a package for Abigail dear?" Frank asked. "Yes apparently it was from, Industrial Illusions." Her mother, Amanda explained. "Industrial Illusions? Why would the creator of the game be sending you a package Abi?" Frank questioned. "Beats me, could it be they heard about mine and Yugi's duels against the so called for sure wins for the King and Queen of Games Seto Kaiba and Jennifer Banks? It wasn't an official duel or anything but Seto did drop out of the tournament because of me and I haven't heard eye or hair of Banks lately." Abigail explained as both Ted and Randall held their heads like they were getting a migraine.

"At least Kaiba's kid brotha missed the ego gene eh Yuge?" Joey laughed. "yeah no kidding..." Yugi said though was currently in silence as the duel they were seeing on T.V was just a repeat he was still going over what he had dealt with earlier. "Ugh Banks and Kaiba, just hearing their names is enough to give me a headache..." Randall groaned.

"Anywho Abi pop the video in and check it out." Caleb stated as Abigail nodded popping the video in. "Greetings Sweet little Abi, I am Maximillion Pegasus." The image on the video state. "Pegasus..." Yugi growled tighting his fist. "Wait a sec. Why is the creator on a videotape... this makes no sense..." Ted mused, unaware that like Abby and Yugi, Pegasus also possessed a Millennium Item. "I have heard some terribly interesting things about you young Abigail and how you have put those Zodiacs to an interesting test and the defeat you handed Jennifer Banks just sealed the deal and I had to personally duel you myself." Pegasus stated as Abigail blinked. "Right here right now we will hold a special duel with a fifteen minute limit and whoever has the most life points at the end will be the winner, are you ready?" Pegasus asked. "Wha?! This has to be some kind of joke right?! Dueling a T.V is he nuts!" Randall questioned.

"This can't possibly be real. Where's the TV cameras man? You got us." Ted laughed. "Be careful Abi! This is the same thing he pulled on me!" Yugi exclaimed. "Huh, what do you mean Yugi this is just nutty!" Abigail argued as Pegasus chuckled. "No, ITS MAGIC!" He said as suddenly her friends got moved away and almost frozen in time. "Mom dad and everyone aren't moving and everything has gone cold, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?! ANSWER ME!" Abigail snapped. "We are no longer in the world you know but, I will return you, after our game." Pegasus stated. Suddenly, The Millennium Bracer activated sending a flash of light upwards towards them with Abigail her hair went flat but had it braided with golden earrings with the Millennium symbol on it as her eyes locked onto Pegasus. "Start the clock and lets get this damn thing over with Pegasus!" Yami Abigail snapped.

**Yami Abigail: 2000 LP**

**Maximillion Pegasus: 2000 LP**

**Time Limit: Fifteen Minutes.**

"Why only 2000 LP Pegasus?" Yami Abigail asked. "Because Abi Darling there are only fiveteen minutes to play and we won't have time to play the full 8000 and for this duel only direct attacks are not allowed." Pegasus explained. "Fine!" Yami Abigail snapped.

"I told you and I've told Yugi this, I know every move you'll make before you can even make it!" Pegasus laughed as Yami Abigail sweat dropped. "Knowing every move you'll make gives me quite the advantage wouldn't you say? For example I can predict your next move and counter it with this card I made just for this duel ZODIAC IMPRISONMENT! It will draw your spirit from its card and Imprison it!" Pegasus said as the ram was drawn out before sucked into the card. "Trapped, Never to played against me." Pegasus declared. "This is Crazy up till now the only one who knew about my Zodiacs were me." Yami Abigail sweat dropped.

"This dark dimension we are in young Abi, is known as the Shadow Realm where mystical creatures can be summoned the impossible is QUITE possible." Pegasus explained. "What your saying is funny but i'm smelling a lot of bull crap from it Pegasus!" Yami Abigail stated. "Tell me Young Abi, I got the same response from Yugi do you believe there are Magic in these cards?" Pegasus asked. "Don't you know, you invented this game?" Yami Abigail stated. "What if I told you I didn't?" Pegasus asked as Yami Abigail's eyes widened in shock. "Its time for a little story I told Yugi-boy, In ancient times the Egyptians called this the Shadow Game, powerful Pharaohs would hold Mystical Duels in other dimensions, just as we're doing now, but not with cards. They battled with real monsters and real magic, Magical Forces so powerful it threatened to destroy the entire world!" Pegasus explained. "Its a good story Pegasus but it sounds more like my mother supernatural work mumbo jumbo!" Yami Abigail stated. "Tell that to the same card I used on Yugi, Jar Djinn! As his Pipe of Resurrection frees your spirit of the ram but, puts him under my control!" Pegasus stated as the strange piper showed up playing his flute before out of the card emerged Abigail's spirit of the ram who let out a roar.

**Spirit Of The Ram[1800/500]**

"Not happening Pegasus! SPIRIT OF THE WATER BEARER!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly a strange maiden with a jug of water appeared on the field ready to strike before the ramp showed up out of the T.V and slammed it's hammer down onto the Maiden with caused Abigail to lose 1000 life points.

**Yami Abigail: 1000 LP**

**Maximillion Pegasus: 2000 LP**

**Time Limit: Fifteen Minutes.**

"As you see Young Abigail these monsters are very real." Pegasus said with a strange joyful sinister laugh. "And also Quite Dangerous!" Pegasus said continuing his laugh. "Ahh Abi-darling, Yugi-boy you both are so much like how you scowl and try to come up with a plan out of this yet, much like Yugi-boy my dear, Abi-Darling your still so ignorant of you Millennium Bracer, or should I say Shield." Pegasus said. "What?" Yami Abigail questioned. "Five-Thousand years ago a powerful pharaoh and his trusted Medjay locked the magic of shadow games away." Pegasus began. "What the hell does this have to do with me and Yugi, Pegasus?" Yami Abigail questioned. "The two powerful individuals locked the magic away imprisoning it within Eight Mystical Millennium Items." Pegasus contiued. "Eight Items...so the items me and Yugi have.." Yami Abigail questioned. "Yes are two of the very items that could change your life forever, the very items your mother has been telling you to get rid of because she fears its power. There are mystical energies locked within these items if you only knew how to unleash it!" Pegasus commented. "But, why are you telling me this?" Yami Abigail questioned. "Why? The same reason I told Yugi-Boy I only wish for you to know. But, perhaps I've said to much and since the clock is still ticking I suppose we resume playing our little duel." Pegasus stated.

Suddenly, Yugi's Millenium Puzzle began to glow as light shined brightly as Pegasus looked on and smirked. 'I was wondering how long Yugi-boy could stay back...' Pegasus said. "ABIGAIL!" Yami Yugi stated as Abigail locked back. "Don't let him pysche you out, it has to do that eye of his think!" Yami Yugi stated. 'The eye, wait Pegasus said eight millennium items so if that eye is one of them, that's it! that weird eye of his must allow him to see my hand! however, Yugi's advance teachings have just given me an idea.' Yami Abigail stated placing a hand on her deck. "Time to see if pulling a card and placing it on the field without even looking at it will do anything.' Yami Abigail said to herself. "I already know your set to play the Spirit Of The Lion and I'm already prepared to counter it that even makes Kitty Kats lose all nine lives." Pegasus stated with a smirk.

Yami Abigail let out a smirk. "Not this time, you had me going for a bit there Pegasus, but, thanks to Yugi I've figured out your little game but, you can't see the cards I pull from the deck." Yami Abigail stated as Pegasus rose an eyebrow. "My next card is, The Spirit Of The School!" Yami Abigail declared flipping it over.

**Spirit Of The School[2500/200]**

"Awww the cute little spirit of the school." Pegasus stated with a small grin. "Mock it all you want Pegasus but, next to Ophiuchus this is my most trusted spirit but my spirit will free my spirit of the ram!" Yami Abigail explained. "If you think it can do all that than by all means play it." Pegasus stated. "Oh it will do more than Help Pegasus it will bring you closer to defeat and me closer to saving my freinds and family." Yami Abigail explained. "if it can do all that than by all means play it" Pegasus explained. "Spirit Of The School! SPIRIT SCHOOL STRIKE!" Yami Abigail shouted as the little female spirit appeared before charging in and struck down Spirit of the ram taking 700 life points from Pegasus.

**Yami Abigail: 1000 LP**

**Maximillion Pegasus: 1,300 LP**

**Time Limit: Fifteen Minutes.**

"HAHA! Nicely played but, by playing Spirit Of The School you've let me manipulate you once again, by playing that one card much like Yugi-boy did You've ensured my victory!" Pegasus stated. "No, your bluffing." Yami Abigail growled. "We shall see if the cards our on my side or not than Abigail." Pegasus said drawing. "Oh? A very rare card, and the same one I used to defeat Yugi-boy at that." Pegasus stated revealing it. "This is the fearsome mage." Pegasus explained. "That cards new, but my Spirit Of The School matches Dark Magician point for point making it one of the most powerful spell-casters in the game." Yami Abigail declared. "But, how will it fare against my mage when fused with the just as rare eye of illusion?" Pegasus questioned as the mage slowly came out of its card.

"SPIRIT SCHOOL STRIKE!" Yami Abigail shouted as her spirit went in for strike as the mage brought up the Eye Of Illision as a huge wave of light energy shined brightly when the smoke cleared both were still standing. "his faceless mage should've been destroy but hes still standing and I'm running out of time." Yami Abigail stated. "I'll counter your combo with, my Zodiac's most trusted ally, The Kings Cross!" Yami Abigail shouted as a strange warrior looking creature one on his back and the other in hand appeared on the field.

**King's Cross[2000/1500]**

"This ally of the Zodiacs will cut your mage down once and for all!" Yami Abigail declared as Pegasus laughed. "Your ally is mighty, but you've once again much like Yugi underestimated the power of the eye of Illusion!" Pegasus shouted as Yami Abigail rose an eyebrow. "SPIRIT SCHOOL STRIKE!" Pegasus shouted as suddenly a strange blast struck Kings cross taking 500 life points from Abigail.

**Yami Abigail: 500 LP**

**Maximillion Pegasus: 1,300 LP**

**Time Limit: Fifteen Minutes.**

"But thats not possible! There is only one card in existence that has Spirit School strike!" Yami Abigail stated as the dust disappeared as Yami Abigail gasped. "It was my own Spirit Of The School Pegasus is using the eye to control her." Yami Abigail stated. in shock. "Well Abigail it looks like our time is up and since I have more life points than you it appears I am the victor. But good shot for a rookie." Pegasus clapped. "Times not up quite yet Pegasus and you've left your mage open for a little snack!" Yami Abigail declared causing Pegasus to blink. "SPIRIT OF THE SERPENT!" Yami Abigail shouted throwing it down as a strange serpent came out of the card she played.

**Spirit Of The Serpent[3500/2500]**

"SERPENTS BITE!" Yami Abigail shouted as the snake slithered in and RIGHT as the snake was about to strike, time ran out as both monsters disappeared. "hmmm well we've run out of time Abi-darling but, how close was that huh? If you had finished that attack with those kind of attack points I would've lost, but I didn't did I?" Pegasus said with a smirk. "I've taken the measure of your skills today Abigail Lockhart and your far more impressive than I first realized! and when next we duel we will duel for far higher stakes!" Pegasus stated. "I'm done with your games Pegasus! Send me and my family home now!" Yami Abigail declared as Pegasus chuckled. "Funny much like Yugi-Boy you presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter but." Pegasus said revealing his eye. "I'm not!" Pegasus said with a smirk.

"For you see I too hold one of the eight millennium items the all powerful Millennium Eye." Pegasus declared. "A Millenium Eye?!" Yami Abigail questioned. "yes and now i'll show you the extent of its magic you see i've learned that given the proper intensive anyone can be made to play my game." Pegasus said as a light shot out from his eye and zapped what looked like a spirit out of Abigail's mother bringing it into the T.v. "A-A-Abi..." A weak voice said in the T.V knocking Abigail out of her Yami form. "Mom?" She asked as it disappeared returning them to the real world. "Yes we will duel again Abigail how else will you reclaim your sensei and Mothers souls HAHAHAHA!" Pegasus laughed as the scene panned out with Abigail screaming for her mother at the T.V


	3. Journey to the Duelist Kingdom

That evening at the Banks Residence finally, one Jennifer Banks was coming too. "Ugh, my head..." She grumbled slowly sitting up. "Ms. Banks are you alright?" A figure asked as slowly walking in was an older looking man but, needless to say he was in a butler like attire. "Jeffery, yeah I'm fine ugh my head what the hell happened?" She questioned. "I am not quite sure myself Ms. Banks after your loss to Abigail you just kind of passed out." Jeffery explained as Abigail looked at her hand before tightening it into a fist. "Lockhart..." She growled to herself. "Also Madam a package came for you from Industrial Illusions." Jeffery said placing it on her bed.

Jennifer slowly opened it seeing two star chips, a glove and a note as she grabbed the note. "Dear Ms. Banks as owner of Industrial Illusions I hear by welcome you to participate in the upcoming Duelist Kingdom Tournament and should you happen to win Jenny-girl I MAY have info about your missing mother, with love Maximillion Pegasus." It said as Jennifer tightened her fists. "Mom..." Jennifer muttered to herself as she looked at the glove. "Madam with all due respect you realize this may be a trap." Jeffery stated. "Perhaps...but, its the only lead I could possibly have on moms whereabouts." Jennifer countered.

Once he came back in Jeffery handed her the deck case. "Madam I'm coming with you." He firmly stated. "But Jeffery-" Jennifer started as Jeffery held up his hand. "No buts, I made a promise to stick by you when we got away from your psychotic father no mater what besides, we have no idea what Pegasus has planned for you on that Island." Jeffery explained. "Jeffery...thank you but, how do you plan on getting on it says in this package you need a glove and star chips to get on the boat to the duelist kingdom." Jennifer explained as Jeffery smirked. "I have my sources." He explained.

Back at the Lockhart residence after mostly everyone had left Abigail sat down with her father. "How the hell did I get myself into this mess dad, hard to believe moms gone, one moment shes right beside us the next Pegasus steals her soul with that weird eye of his. But, why what does Pegasus want with me?" Abigail questioned. "Abigail listen..." Her father said putting a hand around her shoulder. "I've never normally believed in this destiny crap but, what I can tell you is this. You and that bracer were brought together for a reason now, I know your mother told you to get rid of it but, despite what happened Im glad you didn't there's something going on with that Bracer and you need to figure it out." Frank, her father stated. "Your right, but for now we need to focus on the hear and now Me and Yugi will get mom and Mr. Muto back We will beat Pegasus at his own game!" Abigail stated before a long pause. "Whatever the hell that is..." Abigail finished as her father let a laugh.

Meanwhile at the Wheeler residence Joey had found a video in the mail. "Wonder who dis is from..." Joey pondered before placing it into the video player as a brunette female with brown eyes appeared on the screen. "Hey there Big Brother. How ya been? I really miss ya." The figure stated with a small smile. "Serenity?" Joey asked in shock as the figure giggled. "I can't believe its been six years since we've seen each other, I'll never forget the day mom took me to live with her, I'm sending you this video just so you don't forget your little sisters face, It seems i'm running out of time, I was hoping to see you once more before..." She said as tears ran down her face. "Well uh you understand bye bye brother." Serenity stated obviously putting up a strong face. "Run out of time? It can't be..." Joey muttered. "so Long take care Joey." Serenity said as the video came to a stop. "Serenity..." Joey stated to himself tightening his fists.

That Night Ted and Abigail where walking home together due to it being late and who knew what kind of weird creeps were out at night, Abigail was about to say goodbye before noticing a letter. "What is this?" She asked pulling out the envelope as she saw multiple cards and glared. "Its from Pegasus..." She growled. Slowly pulling out the card she blinked. "it's an invitation to compete in the Queen Of Games bracket in the tournament at Duelist Kingdom." She stated seeing the card of some island.

That day at school. "A Queen and King Of Games Bracket for a tournament at duelist Kingdom? Isn't that an Island?" Tea asked. "So thats where Pegasus is keeping Yugi's grandfather and Abigail's mother?" Joey asked. "Maybe but, the only way me and Abigail will find out is to become a contestant, the boat will leave in two days." Yugi stated. "But you two cant go, it could be a trap." Tea pleaded. "Tea, your coming with us you got an invitation yourself remember?" Abigail stated. "That may be but, it could be a trap for all of us." Tea countered. "Perhaps but, its our only lead on saving Grandpa Muto and my mom." Abigail stated.

"I still cant believe it, Pegasus used some kind of strange spell to grab Yugi's grandfathers and Abigail's mother's soul away and now hes toying with the two of you forcing you to duel in the tournament." Tristan said. "Right, and without invitations myself Randall, Caleb, nor Tristan can even go there with you. I wish we could help the two of you." Joey stated. "This is bad.." Tea added. "No kidding sister.." Randal muttered. "Yo Caleb! Look at this." Tristan said as Caleb's eyes widened. "Whats up?" Abigail asked. "According to this card Abi, the winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars." Caleb stated. "Thats great and all Caleb but who can think of money at a time like this?" Yugi questioned.

"I'll be there with ya Yugi." Ted reassured. "Thanks Ted but, remember we may end up facing in the King Of Games Tournament." Yugi reminded before they heard a "GIMMIE THAT!" from Joey as he took the card. "Don't worry about me Yugi, I have no real stake in the tournament, except to get experience, but if it comes to us, good luck man." Ted gave him a friendly smile. "Apparently Joey cares about the money." Abigail added in a sweat drop. "Three Million in cold cash..." Joey said dreamily that Afternoon, Joey and Yugi were talking while Abigail and Tea were getting in one last practice duel Tea surprisingly had Abigail on the ropes at the moment.

**Tea Gardner: 1500 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 500**

"Your Archlord Kristya is good Tea, But, I'm afraid not good enough! As I now play Polymerization to fuse together my Spirit Of The Lion and Kings Cross to bring forth Zodiac Spirit - King Leo" Abigail declared placing it on the Matt they were playing on.

**Zodiac Spirit - King Leo[3200/2800]**

"Now King Leo will attack but not before I equip it with this trap card, Zodiac Armament Sage's gift which increases Leo's attack by 1500 points." Abigail explained thus put King Leo's attack up to 4700.

**Zodiac Spirit - King Leo[4700/2800]**

"And with that he destroys Archlord Kristya, and brings your life points down to zero." Abigail explained as they shook hands. "Good match." Abigail stated. "Likewise you've really helped me prepare for this upcoming tournament Girlfriend, I can't thank you enough." Tea stated with a small smile. "Don't mention it." Abigail said with a grin.

"Oh for the love of God, who let this bitch in here..." Ted groaned, rubbing his temples. "Nice to see you Hero-Boy." Jennifer stated with a humph but, one thing was different about her she actually...acknowledged the others precance?. "What are you doing here Banks?" Abigail questioned. "Its like I said I'm here for the Queen Of Games bracket." Jennifer stated.

"Why? What do you need out of this tournament? You have money, fame, power, you have nothing to gain." Ted replied, having no clue about Jenny's missing mom. "For your information Hero-Boy, My pyromaniac father is entering this tournament as well as Pegasus said in his invite he might have information about my mother, oh but no he can't just say it he needs me to enter this blasted tournament." Jennifer informed."Ms. Banks is quite correct, Mr. Storm." Another voice said as her butler Jeffery walked forward in a bow. "Wait, her dad's a pyromaniac? I am so out of the loop here." He chuckled sheepishly. "Its a long story we don't really have time to get into im afraid just trust me when I say she may be entering this tournament at the request of Pegasus but Ms. Banks has her own Agenda on Duelist Kingdom." Jeffery said. "No need to tell the geek squad everything Jeffery." Jennifer said putting her duel gauntlet on. "Of course Ms. Banks." Jeffery said in a bow.

"Still have your charm I see." Ted joked, giving her a playful pat on the back. Jennifer simply humphed looking at the gauntlet before putting the two chips in. "ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS! WELCOME TO THIS EVENT SPONSORED BY INDUSTRIAL ILLUSIONS! You received with your package star chips that will grant you entry into the contest, You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past duel monsters contests, you all have an equal chance to win it all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play now than Duelists cross the ocean and enter THE DUELIST KINGDOM! All King Of Games participates enter on the right, Queen Of Games participates board on the left." The man stated. "Alright see you on the boat guys." Abigail stated. "Lets go Jennifer." She added. "Yeah, yeah whatever, brat." She scoffed following behind Abigail.

After a long back and forth on the King Of Games side Yugi, Ted and Joey boarded the vessel as they spotted some strange elderly looking man who had this psychotic laugh going. "Uh who is that?" Yugi questioned. "I don't know yug and I don't WANT to know." Joey stated. "Survey says we got our pyromaniac." Ted deadpanned. "lets just walk by and pretend we didn't see him. Kay? kay." Joey stated. On the queen of games side entrance Jennifer and Abigail were currently waiting for their turn before. "I was hoping I'd see you in this tournament Banks." The voice said as Jennifer turned around and sighed. "Well if it aint the fashionista slut, who'd you sleep with to get in THIS time Mai." Jennifer scoffed. "Oh and was it Male or female hmmm?" She added as Mai tightened her fists. "For your information I got recruited for my skill." Mai countered as Jennifer laughed. "Oh thats a good one." Jennifer laughed. "Oh we will see whos laughing at the end of this tournament when I become the new Queen of games!" Mai snarled as Abigail sweat dropped.

"Oh and here I thought I was done with you Lockhart." A voice growled as Abigail blinked and looked and groaned holding her temple. "Victoria Von Schroeder..." Abigail groaned. "Yes, and its QUEEN Von Schroeder peasant." She snapped. "You aren't queen yet Victoria, the tournament hasn't started." Abigail added. "Its destiny Lockhart this is just a formality." Victoria stated. "Oh my god..." Abigail said rubbing her temples.

Once on board the ship. "YUGI! JOEY! TED!" Abigail called out as she raced over to them. "Well, looks like the geek patrol has found each other I'll see you later Lockhart." Jennifer stated. "Banks wait! Why not join with us we could help you find your mother." Abigail stated as Jennifer waved it off. "Sorry, Lockhart, I do things my way later" She stated walking off leaving a confused Joey, Yugi and even the normally laid back Ted Storm was completely confused at Jennifer's actions right now one moment shes a total bitch to them, the next shes acting somewhat friendly.

"ey, whats gotten into Banks lately Abi?" Joey questioned. "Beats the hell out of me Joey." Abigail stated. "Still lets hope no one finds out Yugi." Joey added as Abigail blinked. "Oh right, your not aware of this Abi but Yugi here sacrificed one of his star chips for me." Joey explained. "Huh, but you two will be at a disadvantage." Abigail stated. "Your right if anyone finds out we only have one star chip each, it could put both me and Yugi as targets." Joey stated. "Than quit talking about it." Yugi teased unknown to them a strange blonde haired women was overhearing this behind them, it was Mai.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice said causing the trio to turn around as Mai looked at them with a smirk. "So your the Yugi and Abigail brats everyones been talking about." Mai said with a grin as Joey let out a WOW blushing like mad. "WOAH HO CHECK IT OUT!" Joey stated. "But I am amased a squirt like you two could beat Jennifer Banks and Seto Kaiba." Mai praised before. "Oh can it with the insults sis." a voice stated as they all turned around spotting a half blonde, half pink like a rose haired women in a similar attire to Mai's as Mai sighed. "Oh come on Rose can't a girl have a little fun insulting her opponents before I crush them?!" Mai whined. "No sis, get back to the room I'll be there shortly." the girl introduced as Rose said as Mai pouted. "Hmph fine, i'll crush them all eventually." Mai stated storming off. "Oh please crush me..." Joey stated all dreamy eyed.

"My sister isn't aware of the two different brackets I apologize, my name is Rose Valentine and the overly arrogant one is my sister, Mai Valentine." She explained. "Oh she can crush me any day rose..." Joey muttered as Abigail face palmed. Later on during the trip. "come on little senorita just one kiss it wont hurt." A male voice came. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU CREEP!" Came the Voice of Tea basically trying to pull away as Abigail, Joey, Ted and Randall came bursting in. "Hey whats going on in here!" Abigail called out as Joey spotted Tea getting pulled a mysterious Latino looking male as he charged in nailing him right in the stomach forcing him to let go of Tea.

"Ey, when the lady says know she means NO!" Joey snapped as the man rubbed his cheek in anger. "Yeah what's the big idea?!" Abigail snapped as the man shrugged. "What, why else would a little senorita be on this cruise?" He asked. "For the tournament and the queen of games bracket of course." Abigail snarled as the man laughed. "Queen of games bracket? Please, senorita's like you belong back home still in the kitchen." He said. "WHAT?!" Abigail snapped and this time it was Joey of all people having to hold her back. "Whoa! Easy there Abi." Joey called trying to calm her down.

"The fact that there even is a Queen Of Games bracket is a disgrace to dueling." He added. "WHY YOU-" Abigail snarled. "hey Bozo!" Joey snarled as he looked up. "Abigail might not be able to do anything at the tournament but I can so I suggest you back off because I am going to enjoy eliminating your ass from the tournament!" Joey snarled. "You? A rank maturer defeat my greatness? Oh that will be the day, remember this name well my name is Santiago Garcia and I am the Mexico duel monsters champion I suggest you say your goodbyes cause when I become the King Of Games women will no longer be allowed to duel." He said as Abigail growled as he took off.

Later on though things got even crazier. "Hey is this a joke or what?! This is a luxury cruise! I know you got better rooms than this!" Joey snapped as two gaurds came over and grabbed him. "We cut you a break and your causing problems again?! Do you want to get thrown overboard?!" One asked as two figures walked in. "Quite the crew we got here." One of them said as they both turned around, it was Rex Raptor and Weevile Underwood. "Rex and Weevile?" Yugi asked in shock as Abigail walked up. "Its nice to meet you Rex." She stated politely. "Hey your that girl who beat Jennifer right? Didn't think you'd be such a cutie." Rex stated with a wink as Abigail turned her head away blushing.

"Hey I won the tournament you know!" Weevile protested as Abigail turned back around blinking. "I'm sorry who are you again?" Abigail asked. "WHAT HOW DARE YOU?!" Weevil snapped. "Don't mind Weevile he's still sore over the fact that Jennifer crushed him in an exhibition tournament." Rex laughed. "To be honest, winning the last tournament didn't feel like much of an achievement I guess I can't really call myself a champion unless I beat one of the two duelists who beat Jennifer Banks and Seto Kaiba. However, due to the queen of brackets rules Abigail I won't that chance with you but, Yugi on the other hand, is another story personally, I look forward to it." He said as his glasses flashed as Abigail shivered. 'Why do I got a bad feeling about bug boy...' Abigail muttered. "You're telling me. I don't trust him at all." Ted growled.

"I look forward too it to." Yugi added. "Im looking forward to some Dino Demolition." Rex added with a smirk. "Let me tell you a little secret its something none of the other duelists are aware of." Weevil stated. "Couldn't that be considered treating Yugi?" Randall questioned. "The other duelists will find out soon enough, but there are new rules on the island that require more strategy." Weevil explained. "Eh rules are for wimps you either smash or get smashed yourself it's one, or the other." Rex added. "Strength is good but you also gotta combined your powerful monster with other cards." Joey added. "Eh who asked you, stay out of my way or I'll stomp you like everyone else!" Rex said turning around walking away. "We'll see who stomps who when we get to the island!" Joey snarled in anger.

After Yugi and Joey had left, Weevil followed them slowly behind. "Psst, Ted!" Abigail whispered trying to keep it low so Weevil didn't her them. "Yeah, what's up?" Ted whispered back. "Stick close to me, were following after Yugi, Joey and Weevil I got a bad feeling what bug boy is up to." Abigail whispered. The two arrived just in time as Abigail's hunch was spot on. "So these are the cards to Summon Exodia, for a long time I've been trying to figure out how to beat them but, I couldn't come up with anything..." Weevil's voice was heard before snickering. "Until just this moment!" He said walking over as Abigail and Ted raced in before. "SAY GOODBYE TO EXODIA!" Weevile shouted throwing them overboard. "THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Abigail shouted in anger.

Ted let out a scream of rage as he charged Weevil and gave him a stiff right hook to the jaw. Weevile was clocked sent flying as he rubbed his jaw and snickered slowly getting up. "Hit me all you want, NOW THERES NO ONE WHO CAN CHALLANGE ME!" Weevile shouted walking away as a small ow was heard from him. "Why you-!" Joey growled. "The Cards, Those were the exodia peices my grandpa gave me!" Yugi explained. "Ted watch the Boat lets go Joey!" Abigail shouted. "RIGHT! We'll get them Yugi!" Joey said as Abigail and Joey jumped...overboard?!

"ARE YOU GUYS NUTS?! THEIR NOT WORTH DROWNING OVER!" Ted yelled. "Don't worry we'll get them!" Joey said coughing up the water. "Hows it going Abi?" Joey asked. "I've got one here, what about you?!" Abigail coughed. "Got two over here, we're missing 2 more peices." Joey stated. "Yugi, you okay man?" Ted asked, trying to keep the small duelist calm. "They are taking a risk for me..." Yugi muttered. "Current is strong though but, if I punk out now whos gonaa help my sister Serenity.." Joey muttered flashing back to the picture of his sister before suddenly a wave overtook both Abigail and Joey. "Guys!" Ted yelled, as his concern for his friends peaked and he leapt overboard to help. "JOEY HOLD ON!" Yugi shouted following after Ted as Abigail coughed trying to keep the water from going into her lungs as this was sea water after all. "We almost got it Yug, just two more." Joey stated before coughing slowly going under the current. "JOEY!" Yugi shouted reaching out and pulled him back up. "I'll get em!" Ted shouted, searching around for the pieces and luckily, fate smiled on him as they were floating a short distance away as he swam to the cards. Once the young man grabbed the cards a ladder fell down. "Young lady you are one crazy women!" One of the voices shouted as they looked up. "You all okay?!" The other screamed. "Climb up hurry!" The last one said. "Dad, Tristan, Tea, Randall, Callab!" Yugi shouted with glee. "Heh...there's nothing I wouldn't do for a friend Yugi.." Ted smiled, holding up the pieces he'd recovered as he climbed up.

Up on the ship all the duelists were coughing up the water as Abigail and Joey gave a fist pump however, as they looked at the cards it looked like, at least for now Weevil still won because the cards were SOAKED to the bone. "Well...we got em...but for now Yugi, ya won't be able to play these bad boys." Ted mused. "its alright guys..." Yugi stated. "no it's not okay, it's always this way with me, I'm never able to help anybody not even my own sister, Serenity." Joey muttered. "Serenity? You got a sis dude?" Ted asked. "Yeah this is the first I'm hearing about this." Tea stated. "Our parents divorced years ago due to my fathers alcohol problems, when we were kids, she lives far away with my mather, my sister has had really bad eyes since she was born, eventually she'll go blind." Joey explained. "i'm sorry..." Yugi muttered. "Joey..." Abigail stated.

"Bro...that breaks my heart..." Ted murmured. "Thanks guys, she sent me a message, the doctors told her that the time has come, soon her eyes will be imposible to repair, even with surgery but their is a specialist, doctor Misawa is his name, that could preform an operation now before its to late, they could save her eye sight! but there is no way I can pay for the operation, I have to win for her! Winning in the duelist kingdom and getting the prize money is the only way I can save Serenity!" Joey stated small tears coming from his eyes. "It's okay man, bring it in." Ted said, hugging him. Joey gave him a hug as the sun was slowly coming up as everyone got up looking towards the scene. "We'll all do our best guys, Tea for her schooling Me for my grandpa, Abigail for her mother, Joey for his sister and Ted for..um why are you entering again?" Yugi asked blushing completely lost.

"Me, just for experience right now kiddo. I don't really have anything to fight for." Ted replied. "Lets just hope Pegasus dosen't pull any of the bs he pulled on us.." Abigail stated as the scene Island was getting closer. "Theres the Island, The Duelist Kingdom we're almost there!" Yugi stated as on duelist kingdom, Pegasus was sipping his wine. "So Ted-boy doesn't have anything to really fight for hmmm? well lucky for him my Millennium eye has a way of motivating people HAHAHA!" Pegasus laughed.


	4. Mexico's Champion vs The Elements!

Finally, the boat had arrived as everyone looked around. "Whoa...This Island is HUGE!" Abigail stated. "No kidding Abi, finding Yugi's grandfather and your mother is not gonna be easy Abi." Joey commented. "We'll we gotta start somewhere." Yugi commented as the boat's ramp slowly lowered onto the Island as the Duelists Joey, Tea, Yugi, Abigail and Ted all adjusted their duel gauntlets. "Whoa check out the suits!" Joey said with a grin. "Well this is a sanctioned Tournament guys." Abigail explained. "Speaking of, where did Mr. Lockhart and Jenny's butler go?" Joey asked. "Probably to find a way on without causing any commotion." Yugi answered.

"Hey Tea, what if one of the guards finds out were stowaways maybe we should just play it safe and swim back." Tristan stated. "First off, WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN LAME BRAIN! Secondly, unlike you I got invited to this tournament for the queen of games bracket." Tea added as Tristan sweat dropped realizing of all his friends he was the ONLY stowaway. "Now if you can just try and act normal you'll be okay." Tea added as the group began descending down the ramp past the guards as Tristan let out a soft sigh of realif letting go of his stiffness. "Yeah that was SO normal Tristan." Tea said as Abigail let out a giggle.

"Looks like we all made it here at at at LEAST!" Abigail stated as her Joey and Ted all let out a soft sneeze. "You three would've never caught that cold if it weren't for Weevil." Yugi stated as it flashed back to the boat scene. "Speaking of our wormy freind, it looks like he's already slithered off the boat is already looking to start trouble. I'd personally love to wipe that smirk off his face." Joey snarled as Weevil let out a smirk to the side. "I would too but, we don't have time for Weevil right now.." Yugi stated as one of the representatives walked forward.

"Fellow duelist, please follow the stairs to meet your host." The man stated as the group slowly made their way up the stairs as Abigail cracked her knuckles. "Hold on mom, we're on our way." Abigail muttered. "That castle has to belong to Pegasus Abi." Yugi stated. "Than what are we waiting for!" Joey said as the group walked forward as out of the corner of her eye, Tea swore she saw Bakura. At the gates a few of the duelists were whispering among each other. "Whoa dude check it out thats Jennifer Banks, word is she is the favorite to win the queen of games bracket!" One of the duelists stated as Jennifer smirked while her and Mai were glaring at each other.

"Look thats the runner up and the regional champion Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. And thats Mako Tsunami and Victoria von Schroeder. All the best duelists are here but wheres the king of games sure win, Kaiba?" One asked. "Didn't you hear? Some kids beat Jennifer and Kaiba in a tag duel. on their own turf as well." The other said. "Really? I thought Banks and Kaiba were the best." He asked. "Not anymore, they say Abigail and Yugi are the kids to beat now." He said as their friends nudged them causing Abigail to blush like mad at this. "Attention all duelist, please gather around your benevolent host is here to greet you all." The announcement said as Abigail tightened her fists before her father, Frank Lockhart put a hand on her shoulder shaking his head as if saying not now as Abigail sighed and nodded.

"Boy what I wouldn't give to get just five minutes alone with that guy..." Joey muttered. "Pegasus..." Abigail growled in anger. "GREETINGS DUELISTS! I AM MAXAMILLION PEGASUS! It is my great pleasure to welcome you to the duelist Kingdom! You stand before me the world's greatest duelists! but come tournaments end only two of you will be Crowned King and Queen of games!" Pegasus announced as Abigail and Yugi looked at their decks as Abigail's spirits appeared behind her. "Ready guys?" Abigail asked. "Oh if I could just get my hands on that one eyed freak I'd teach him a lesson..." Leo growled.

"I Implore you all, the assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity and with cunning for this tournament will test your skills like never before! to track your progress in the tournament you've each be giving a dueling glove you've also been given to precious star chips, you must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in, ten star chips will grant you access to my castle were the finals will take place! and remember only king of games participates can face other king of games participants while only queen of game participates can face queen of games participates!" Pegasus declared. "If I was betting woman I'd bet our dueling glove my mom and your grandfather are inside that castle Yugi." Abigail stated.

"This will be a tournament like you've never experienced state of the art dueling arenas cover this entire Island, new dueling rules will be in effect, I could tell you what these rules are but, what fun would that be, you'll discover them as you compete, you have one full hour to prepare when the fireworks light up the sky THE DUELIST KINGDOM TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN!" Pegasus declared. Once everyone, outside the main group took off Pegasus spoke. "Oh and Ted-boy." Pegasus stated with a familiar smirk. "Yeah? Whattya want?" Ted asked, crossing his arms. "I suggest you start taking this tournament a bit more seriously." Pegasus said before letting out his sinister snicker. "That is if you want to save your mentors soul." Pegasus snickered. "What? What are you talking about?" Ted asked, completely confused. "Oh, you mean you don't recognize this man." Pegasus asked holding up one Dash Lee, Storm's dueling mentor that got him into dueling into the first place but his eyes, were soulless. Ted's eyes widened. "No...it...it can't be..." he muttered. "so unless you want his soul to be forever locked I suggest you start taking this tournament more seriously, my dear teddy-boy." Pegasus said turning around with a snicker.

"That son of a bitch..." Ted murmured quietly, tears of anger and anguish filling his eyes. "Easy man..." Abigail said giving her a freind a big old hug. "We'll get him back, this is just another one of pegasus's mind games." Abigail commented. "Yeah...dat guy is just asking for trouble..' Joey growled. "We'll get him, we have to...' Tea stated. "come on guys we got one hour lets get ready." Yugi stated. Once in the grass, Joey spoke. "Yug, I don't know if I can win this thing, why don't you take your starchip back?" Joey asked. "Nah you keep it your little sister is counting on you to win the prize money." Yugi commented. "Thanks man..." Joey muttered. "You can do this, you just have to steer clear of the experienced duelists at first." Tea commented. "Hey this is your first tournament as well isn't it Tea? Why aren't you worried?" Joey asked. "Hey I learned from Abigail who did beat Banks after all." Tea grinned. "Awww man shoot." Joey said as the group let out a laugh. "Well Yugi, with your grandfather, my sister, Abigail's Mother and Ted's mentor we don't have any room for mistakes." Joey commented.

Suddenly an explosion of color hit the sky. "The fireworks its starting!" Tea exclaimed. "Lets do this!" Yugi exclaimed as they began on their path. "So whats the plan Yugi, Abi?" Joey asked. "Well I might as well start with Weevil, after all we do have a score to settle from the boat." Yugi explained. "I'd love to get my hands on Santiago but, due to the rules I can't than there is Victoria Von Schroeder me and her family do have a score to settle." Abigail commented. "Still on that grudge sweetie?" Frank Lockhart asked as Abigail nodded.

"I'll handle him for you Abigail." Ted stated with a grin. "Awww I wanted a crack at him!" Joey whined. "You might still Joey." Abigail commented. "You kidding me, Ted's gonna mop the floor with that sexist punk." Joey laughed. "Well I'd hope I can otherwise we're gonna have some problems." Ted laughed. "Isn't that them?" Tea questioned as they looked up spotting Victoria, Weevil and Santiago. "SANTIAGO! WEEVIL! VICTORIA WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Yugi shouted as they all took off laughing. "I cant believe it those punks are running away!" Joey snapped as Yugi and Abigail dashed off after them. As the group chased after them, suddenly moths, amazon looking creatures and Valkyrie like creatures started dashing through the air. "Ugh where did all these creatures come from?!" Abigail questioned.

"Their fast for a couple of small punks!" Tristan commented. "Or maybe your just slow for a big guy." Tea countered. "What's Weevil up to hes wanted to duel me ever since I got on the boat, I don't know about Victoria and Santiago but I know Weevil has... So what's he running for?" Yugi questioned. "Hey Yugi, Didn't Weevil say something about new rules, this could be a trap!" Abigail commented. "Trap Sramp, If I get to eliminate this Santiago punk I'm all game!" Ted commented with a smirk as meanwhile behind him Burstitrix and Lady Heat were burning up figuratively and latterly about this Santiago guy who had been bugging them since they met on the Boat.

Once they caught up with them Weevil snickered. "Welcome, Said the spider to the fly." He said with a snicker pointing to them. "You flew right into my trap, AGAIN! I was only planning on exterminating one of you but, after talking with Santiago and Victoria I think three will be much more fun HAHAHAHA!" Weevil laughed. "Its time you answered for what you did on the Boat Weevil!" Yugi snapped. "Victoria! Its time our families scores are settled right here, Right now!" Abigail snapped. "Ted take this Sexist pig so we can burn him to a crisp!" Lady Heat stated punching her fists together.

Suddenly, Yugi and Abigail's millennium items began glowing before transforming them into the form the others had seen before as Yami Yugi smirked. "Alright Weevil, its time see if your as good at dueling as you are at running away." Yami Yugi stated. "Time to end this once and for all Victoria, there can only be one queen on this Island." Yami Abigail stated. "Yes and that is going to be me Lockhart." Victoria stated. "And was I running away Yugi, or cleverly leading you three into my web?" Weevil asked. "Its time to duel!" Yugi said with a smirk. "So is that a yes Senior Storm or are you backing out like the coward you are?" Santiago questioned.

"Congratulations you three, you've just stepped into a hornets nest AND THERE'S NO WAY OUT HAHAHA!" Weevil laughed. Once they were on the feild Weevil spoke. "We noticed that you only have one star chip while the rest of them have two eliminating you will be my pleasure once you three are gone the rest will be easy pickings!" Weevil laughed. "Not if I take your two first." Yami Yugi declared. "What?!" Weevil questioned. "This will be an all or nothing match for all of us." Yami Yugi declared looking at Yami Abigail who nodded in agreement at the stakes before Yami Yugi looked to Ted to see if he was okay with this. "I'm game. This chump won't last past today anyway." Ted smirked.

"I can understand the others but why should I risk both of mine against you Yugi?" Weevil questioned. "Because I have something else you want, my whole duel monsters deck." Yami Yugi Declared. "Fine by me, taking your starchips and Deck will be an easy way to exterminate you three once and for all!" Weevil declared. "Exterminate?!" Tea questioned. "SWAT THOSE THREE LIKE A MOSQUITO YOU GUYS!" Joey declared. "I got this sexist punk, no worries Tea." Ted grinned. "Whoa looks like three duels are about to start over there. Thats Victoria von Schroeder, Weevil Underwood and Santiago Garcia but, who are the others." One questions. "Those guys are Yugi Muto, Ted Storm and Abigail Lockhart. Yugi and Abigail beat Jennifer and Kaiba, and I happen to be their best friend Joey Wheeler." Joey said before pointing to Tea and Tristan. "and these two, these two are trespassers." Joey said as Tea and Tristan face planted.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing any of these matches until the finals!" One guy stated. "Victoria Weevil and Santiago are all champs in their own rights no new kids have a chance against them." The other said. "Well Yugi, Abigail, Ted our adoring public is waiting so we all should begin!" Weevil said. "DUEL!" All of them declared as their life point counters shot up.

**Yami Abigail: 8000 LP**

**Victoria von Schroeder: 8000 LP**

**Ted Storm: 8000 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 8000 LP**

**Yami Yugi: 8000 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 8000 LP**

"Alright I believe it's only fair that the ELITE duelist goes before the rookie." Santaigo stated drawing his five cards than his 6th as Ted grumbled a bit. "Easy Ted We'll get him soon enough." Avian stated. "I know Avian but this guys ego bugs the crap out of me." Ted grumbled. "Oh like yours is any better?" Sparkman question. "HEY! At least I have some control over it!" Ted snapped as the heroes laughed before Ted grumbled again drawing his first five cards of the game ready to get this duel under way and send this sexist pig packing.

"Let's start this off easy, peasant first I shall place this card face down!" Santaigo stated placing the card as the cards spot began flashing. "Now, come forth Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Santiago stated as suddenly a strange hero emerged out of the card with electricity shooting through its body. "Another Elemental Hero User?!" Ted exclaimed in shock. "This is going to be tougher than we thought..." Clayman grumbled. "But, of COURSE he had to open his turn with me." Sparkman grumbled to himself causing the remaining of the heroes to chuckle a little bit at Sparkman's grumble.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman[1600/1400]**

"I'll end it there." Santaigo stated. "Alright fine, let me show you how a true hero duelist plays one who respects ALL cards DRAW!" Ted snapped drawing his first card and nodded. 'lets see if I can lure out that trap card.' Ted muttered pulling out one of the magic cards. "First, I'll activate the magic of E- Emergency Call! This card will allow me to add from my deck to my hand, one of my Elemental Heroes to my hands!" Ted exclaimed as Santiago smirked. "As if I didn't see that coming, your an embarrassment to Hero duelists, REVERSE CARD OPEN! Magic Jammer!" Santiago declared as his card flipped up revealing a strange card with purple mist coming out of it.

"But, in order to do that you have to discard one card." Ted stated. "I'm aware..I think I'll send this card packing." Santiago explained revealing Elemental Hero Lady Head. "THAT BASTARD!" Burstinatrix snarled her hair flaring up in flames of anger. "Easy Burstinatrix easy, he's hurting himself by doing this. Besides, he did EXACTLY what I wanted him to." Ted grinned. "You got a plan?" Sparkman asked. "Sparkman, when does Ted ever have a plan half the time?" Clayman questioned. "HEY!" Ted snapped as the heroes busted out laughing at his reaction to that.

"Now, let's get this underway shall we, I summon Elemental Hero Prisma!" Ted shouted slapping the card onto the field before suddenly, a strange warrior encased in crystal reading his blades that were basically his hand, emerged onto the battlefield ready to strike.

**Elemental Hero Prisma[1700/1100]**

"Now Prisma! Attack his Sparkman! Crystal Strike!" Ted shouted as the creature zoomed in before slicing through Sparkman who let out a roar of pain before disappearing from the field taking 100 life points from Santiago.

**Ted Storm: 8000 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 7900 LP**

"First blood!" Ted stated with a grin as Santaigo dusted himself off in disgust. "The fact that a peasant like you did anything to me should make you proud. It's not often someone as low as you can even get any damage on me so enjoy this while you can." He stated with a small smirk. "Oh my God...your ego makes Seto fucking Kaiba look tame..." Ted groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I'll end my turn there, good god..." Ted groaned. "I shall take that little comment you said as a compliment." Santiago stated drawing his next card. "First I shall summon, Elemental Hero Voltic!" Santiago stated slapping a card onto the field as out of pure electricity emerged a strange warrior monster with purple like armor.

**Elemental Hero Voltic[1000/1500]**

"Okay I'll bite, why that thing is 700 points weaker than my Prisma." Ted commented. "True, Prisma is mighty but, lets see how mighty he is with THIS!" Satiago stated as he revealed SkyScraper. "Oh crap…" Ted grumbled in a not good like tone. "Thats right Skyscraper!" Santiago stated slapping it on the feild as the field turned into a field with buildings all around. "Now, lets try this, Voltic attack! SPARKING FIST!" Santaigo shouted as the creature zoomed in lighting his fists up. "Ey, is this sexist punk out of his mind, Ted's Prisma will destroy it!" Joey stated. "Not quite Joey!" Tea commented. "Eh whats up?" Joey questioned. "When a Elemental Hero Monster attacks another monster stronger than him it gains a thousand extra attack points for the battle phase!" Tea explained. "EH?!" Joey asked in shock.

"Now finish that eye sore!" Santiago shouted as the creature slammed its fists into Prisma shattering it taking away 300 of Ted's life points. "What was that about the first blood peasant?!" Santiago questioned as Ted semi growled at the mexican duel monsters champion.

**Ted Storm: 7700 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 7900 LP**

"Well that didn't go well...I need to bait out his big guns but how..." Ted wondered. "Ted..." came the voice of, Woodsman as Ted turned. "play me in attack mode." He explained. "Uh woodsman with all due respect ARE YOU NUTS! I'll just lose more life points." Ted snapped. "Yes but, we can bring out his heavy hitters, Santiago might be a sexist pig but, hes no fool he wouldn't bring out his heavy hitters unless he could get something out of it." Woodsman stated as Ted went to argue but went silent...Woodsman had a point. "I hate it when you make sense..." Ted grumbled.

"Alright here goes...something!" Ted stated drawing his next card. "Alright, First! I shall summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in attack mode!" Ted shouted slapping the card onto the feild as a strange warrior made out of forest appeared onto the field ready to strike.

**Elemental Hero Woodsman[1000/2000]**

"Turn end.." Ted stated causing Santaigo to laugh. "That's your best move? HOW PATHETIC!" Santiago stated drawing his next card. "Let me show you how a TRUE Hero Duelist works, I ACTIVATE POLYMERIZATION!" Santaigo shouted. 'Holy shit...Woodsman was right...' Ted muttered to himself. "I fuse together, Elemental Hero Woodsman from my hand and Elemental Hero Voltic together come forth the creator of earth, ELEMENTAL HERO GAIA!" Santaigo shouted slapping the card onto the field before a creature made of metals created from the very earth around him on its body with a cock of his arm.

**Elemental Hero Gaia[2200/2600]**

"Ah shit..." Ted grumbled. "Being a hero duelist you should know, once per turn until the end phase not only does Gaia cut your monsters attack in half he gains that same amount of attack!" Santiago shouted as Woodsman glowed red while Gaia glowed green as the points changed.

**Elemental Hero Woodsman[500/2000]**

**Elemental Hero Gaia[2700/2600]**

"This...is gonna hurt." Ted grumbled. "Elemental Hero Gaia, Destroy woodsman GAIA STORM!" Santaigo shouted as Gaia's arm glowed before launching a blast of energy towards Woodsman destroying it as Ted grunted as the monster was destroyed taking 2100 of his life points with him.

**Ted Storm: 5600 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 7900 LP**

"Okay...now what...that gained me jack and crap..." Ted grumbled. "Not quite Ted, think about it for a moment Ted, The Skyscrapers applies to ALL "Hero" monsters." Avian explained as Ted's eyes widened. "Thats right..." Ted grumbled before looking at his hand and an sadistic smirk came across his face as he went and reached for Elemental Hero Lady Heat. "My move Santiago! Lets go Elemental Hero Lady Heat Rise up!" Ted shouted slapping the card onto the field before out of the card a flame shot up from it before Elemental Hero Lady Heat emerged onto the field. "ABOUT TIME! I've been wanting to get my damn hands on this bastard!" Lady Heat snarled.

**Elemental Hero Lady Heat[1300/1000]**

"Oooo a big scary lady heat what do you expect to do with that mesley creature hmmm?" Santiago asked causing Ted to grin. "A lot actually Santiago or did you forget your own field spell you placed out on the field!" Ted shouted causing Santiago's eyes to winded. "LADY HEAT BURN THAT HUCK OF ROCK! FANNING OF FLAMES!" Ted shouted. "with Pleasure Ted EAT THIS!" Lady heat shouted charging before latterly spearing through one side of Gaia landing on the other as he was destroyed taking 100 of his life points. "Turn end now, Before we move on due to her effect Lady Heat take 200 more points off that bastard!" Ted shouted as Lady Heat jumped into the air before landing a drop kick on Santaigo's face.

**Ted Storm: 5600 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 7500 LP**

"My move than." Santaigo said before drawing his next card and smirked. 'This will come in hand but, this next move will hurt though.' Santaigo said placing one card face down. 'A facedown, what is this bastard up too...' Ted grumbled. "Stay on the assault Ted!" Lady Heat stated her hair flaring up in anger just LOOKING at Santiago. "Uh...right..." Ted muttered with a sweat drop. 'scaaaaary...' He muttered. "Alright, lets keep up the pressure! Come on out Elemental Hero Burstintrix!" Ted shouted as another flame of fire shot out of the ground as Elemental Hero Burstintrix emerged hands flaring up in fire.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix[1200/800]**

"Easy Burstintrix, alright Santiago time to get your game on..." He said before blinking. "Where the hell did that come from? Eh whatever Alright, Burstintrix, Lady Heat! Attack him directly!" Ted shouted. "With Pleasure!" The two ladies shouted before jumping into the air and slamming their foot into his chest taking 2500 life points from him.

**Ted Storm: 5600 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 5000 LP**

"Alright! Ted's taken back the lead!" Tea shouted. "Thats whats up! Knock that clown into next week!" Joey shouted. "You got this Hero Boy!" Randall stated. "Hero Boy, really dude?" Caleb questioned causing Randall to shrug. "That all?" Santiago asked. "Not quite see with my turn over, Lady Heat's effect kicks in taking another 400 from you." Ted grinned as Lady heat snapped her fingers burning Santiago for another 400 life points.

**Ted Storm: 5600 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 4600 LP**

"Alright my turn." Santiago stated drawing his next card and smirked when he drew his next card. "I'll place this card face down and end here." Santiago grinned. 'A face down...that has me worried...' Ted grumbled.

"I'll draw then!" Ted stated and drew his next card and smirked. "Alright, I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode." Ted shouted as suddenly a woman of fire in the form of a hero emerged from the flames ready to strike.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix[1200/800]**

"Oh another useless female monster I'm sooo scared." Santaigo stated as Burstintrix's eyes flared up. "These idiot must really want to die ey?" Joey questioned. "You have no idea Joey.." Ted chuckled. "Now Burstintrix, Lady Heat Direct attack!" Ted shouted as suddenly the two ladies of fire revered up their fists and launched blasts of fire taking away 2500 life points away from Santaigo.

**Ted Storm: 5600 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 2100 LP**

"Turn end, and in case you forgot her effect, Lady Heat show him your ability." Ted smirked as Lady heat brought her hand up. "With pleasure!" She snarled, snapping her fingers as suddenly another flame of fire burnt Santaigo for another 400.

**Ted Storm: 5600 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 1700 LP**

"Someone just got burned." Joey grinned as Tea face palmed. "Oh my god Joey that was bad even for you." Tea grumbled. "Turn end, give it your best though you sexist pig." Ted snarled as Santaigo grinned drawing his next card as the grin turned into a sadistic smirk. "You shouldn't of said that Ted.." Santaigo said pulling two of the cards he had. "I activate Polymerization! I'll fuse Avian with this worthless use of a monster Burstintrix!" He stated throwing the cards into the air as they entered the Vortex. "Normally I would be pissed at this but wait...Avian and Burstintrix...oh crap..." He grumbled. "Come Forth Flame Wingman!" Santaigo shouted a suddenly a green creature with white wings and a red cannon like arm appeared on the feild causing Santaigo to smirk.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman[2100/1200]**

"However, I'm not quite done as you see I still have an extra Sparkman in hand!" Santaigo said, revealing it and another Polymerization as Ted's face quickly went pale at this. "I activate my second Polymerization to fuse together Flame Wingman and Sparkman come forth SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!" Santaigo shouted as suddenly in a blinding flash of light the green creature from before was engulfed in a white like armor ready to do battle.

**Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman[2500/2100]**

"For a Sexist Big this guy knows how to use the heroes...this is bad." Ted grumbled. "And I can tell with the look on your face and I can tell you its about to get worse with THIS!" Santaigo stated, revealing his last card, Monster Reborn. "Oh you have got to be freakin kiddin me!" Ted grumbled. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back to the realm of the living! Come forth the creator of earth, ELEMENTAL HERO GAIA!" Santaigo shouted ,slapping the card onto the field before a creature made of metals created from the very earth around him on its body with a cock of his arm.

**Elemental Hero Gaia[2200/2600]**

'Should've finished him when I had the chance but nooo I had to toy with him...' Ted grumbled to himself. "Now first Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman take out Burstintrix! Shining Emerald Orb!" Santaigo shouted before the creature summoned an orb before launching it towards Bursintrix as she let out a scream. "BURSTINATRIX!" Ted shouted as she was destroyed causing Santaigo to smirk as Ted lost 3400 life points.

**Ted Storm: 2,200 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 1700 LP**

"And now for his effect, you lose life points equal to the attack of Burstintrix!" He shouted as Shining Flare Wingman let out a burst of light as Ted grunted before 1200 life points were also taken from him.

**Ted Storm: 1000 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 1700 LP**

"Now Gaia! Take out Lady Heat! Earth's Quake!" Santiago Shouted as Gaia revved up his hand before punching Lady Heat straight in the face destroying her, taking away 900 life points from Ted leaving him with a mere 100 life points to spare.

**Ted Storm: 100 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 1700 LP**

"That..all you got..." Ted panted slowly getting up after taking the 5,500 to the face causing Santaigo to smirk a little bit at the young man. "For your sake, for now yes, I end my turn." he stated with a grin as Ted put a hand on his deck. "Well this duel just took a sour note, If I needed you at any time deck, now would be the time, Here goes...Something I guess!" He stated drawing his next card.

'Perfect!' Ted stated drawing the card and smirked. "I'll start this move by activating Polymerization! Fuse together Bubble Man and Elemental Hero Liquid Solder! Be Born, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" Ted shouted as suddenly, a case of ice appeared on the field before out of it cracked open a strange hero made completely out of ice and a white cape behind him.

**Elemental Hero Absolute Zero[2500/2000]**

"Nice try Ted, I now activate my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole! This will Banish any monster you summon from the field with 1500 or more attack points! Nice try kiddo." Santaigo said as a hole opened up before Ted let out a small smirk towards this little situation. Ted chuckled. "You know Santiago, I should thank you for activating that card..." He smirked. "El mierda?!" He questioned which more or less translated to "The fuck?!" in spanish. "By removing him from play, you just sealed your own doom as his special ability activates, destroying every other monster on the field! Oh well!" He explained. Suddenly the creature let out a wave of ice destroying everything in its path as Santaigo growled in anger. "Now it's time to end this as I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" Ted shouted slapping the card onto the field as a strange Blue Hero emerged on the field

**Elemental Hero Stratos[1800/300]**

"See with it being removed from the field, EVERYTHING GOES WITH IT!" Ted explained as suddenly the creature let out a wave of ice destroying everything in its path as Santiago growled in anger. "Now its time to end this as I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" Ted shouted slapping the card onto the feild as a strange Blue Hero emerged on the field

**Elemental Hero Stratos[1800/300]**

"Now Stratos END THIS!" Ted shouted as the creature zoomed in, knocking him with a strike right to the face as Ted fell backwards, Randall catching him as Santiago's life points dropped to zero, Ted just barely scraping by with the win.

**Ted Storm: 100 LP**

**Santiago Garcia: 0 LP**

"Okay...that was NOT part of my plan...holy shit..." Ted panted. "Hey would you of rather been on the losing end?" Randall questioned. "...Shut up Randall." Ted grumbled. "Lets hope. The others have just as good of luck." Randall said as they looked up to the next duel. "Time to send you packing Victoria!" Yami Abigail Snapped. "We will see how about that Lockhart you and your family will PAY for turning on my family!" Victoria snapped ready to duel.

**Yami Abigail: 8000 LP**

**Victoria von Schroeder: 8000 LP**

Before the duel was set to begin Victoria slowly removed the current deck and replaced it with one other. "You aren't worthy to face my REAL deck Lockhart, This deck will do just find to wipe you out of this tournament." She stated. "EH! You can't do that thats against the-" Joey started as Yami Abigail put her hand out. "Its fine Joey, I look forward to taking this woman out of this tournament due to her over confidence." She said with a small grin on her face ready to do this duel as each of them drew their first five cards of the duel.

"Alright I'll go first!" Yami Abigail stated drawing her next card. "Of course, the lower class should always be given an advantage." Victoria stated. "You know, your really starting to piss me off girl." Yami Abigail growled. "Lets see if your laughing after this! I summon to the field, Spirit Of The Crab!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly a gyzer of water shot up before a strange humanoid crab emerged from it clapping its Pincers together ready to strike.

**Spirit Of The Crab[2100/0]**

"Now thanks to its e-" Yami Abigail started. "HOW?! Those things haven't been released yet how do you have access to them?!" Victoria snapped. "Um for starters you faced them at the tournament, secondly I made them.." Yami Abigail explained with a sweat drop. "Now as I was saying before I was RUDELY Interrupted, thanks to his effect I can add one Kings Cross to my hand!" Yami Abigail explained pulling it from her deck and shuffling her deck. "And I'll end my turn." Yami Abigail explained.

"Alright my turn now peasant watch and learn." She said, drawing her next card. "I swear ta god if she wasn't a woman..." Joey muttered. "I'll place one monster in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn." Victoria said as the group blinked. "Ey anyone know what da hell this girl is planning?" Joey questioned as everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "Ya got me Joey.." Ted mused. "My turn Draw! Alright, Spirit Of The Crab take out her face down monster BUBBLE BARRAGE!" Yami Abigail shouted as the crab opened its claws releasing multiple bubbles destroying the card, revealing it as Nova Summoner. "Oh no!" Tea shouted. "Ey, whats up Tea?" Joey questioned. "I was afraid of this the von Schroeder family are known for two type of Archetypes, their Valkyries which I've yet to see and a typed called Krystia Control." Tea explained. "Annnnd dat means what exactly?" Joey questioned. "It means numbskull our girl Abigail is in some serious trouble!" Randall explained.

"Thanks for that Lockhart you have held me speed up your demise, thanks to you destroying Nova Summoner, I am allowed to special summon one Light Fairy monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck and I chose." Victoria stated pulling the card from her deck. "Another Nova Summoner!" She explained slapping the card onto the field before a strange light ring with a green head appeared on the field ready to do battle.

**Nova Summoner[1400/800]**

"I'll end there." Yami Abigail explained as Victoria drew her next card and smirked. "My turn and the slow dissection of your time here at this tournament!" Victoria explained. "Dissection?! she's treating this duel like a damn Science experiment?!" Tea questioned. "That sick, twisted bitch..." Randall growled. "No kidding man..." Caleb stated in pure shock. "With this kid...I don't know what the hell to say!" Ted stated. "First, I shall sacrifice my nova summoner to bring fort, Tethys, Goddess of Light!" Victoria shouted, slapping the card onto the feild as a strange woman with white wings and the appearance of a goddess appeared on the field before pulling out some strange spear ready to strike.

**Tethys, Goddess of Light[2400/1800]**

"Next, I activate Solidarity!" Victoria shouted as Yami Abigail sweat dropped. "Not good!" Tea exclaimed in shock. "Hang in there Abi!" Randall shouted. "Uh ey guys am I missing something here?" Joey questioned in complete confusion at this move. "Basically Joey, when Ms. Bitch over the summons any monster now due to all she runs is fairy types they will gain 800 extra attack points!" Randall exclaimed. "And that's not all, I now activate Sanctuary in the Sky!" She exclaimed slapping this card into the field spell section. "Thanks to this card as long as I control fairy monsters I lose no life points when a fairy monster will battle any monster you summon!" Victoria exclaimed.

"and now thanks to Solidarity, my Tethys, Goddess of Light gains an extra 800 attack bringing it up to 3200!" Victoria exclaimed as the creature glowed a bright light before its attack shot up to 3200. "Now Tethys, Goddess of Light! Attack her Crab! LIGHT SPEAR STRIKE!" Victoria shouted as suddenly the creature zoomed in piercing though the crab losing 1100.

**Yami Abigail: 6900 LP**

**Victoria von Schroeder: 8000 LP**

Abigail held her stance as the life point counter dropped. "Abi!" Randall shouted. "How does it feel Lockhart? The pain, that is the same Pain you put me though when you embarrassed me in that tournament! I am going to enjoy sending you packing off this Island!" Victoria said, letting out a laugh. "Her Deck is good but, now is not the time to praise it. I've gotta figure out a way around that combo, otherwise my mother may be lost to Pegasus, forever!" Yami Abigail stated to herself with a sweat drop.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Bonds Of The Duelist!

"I suggest you make your next move count Lockhart! Turn end!" Victoria shouted. "Don't listen to her Abigail! You still got this!" Randall shouted. "SILENCE!" Victoria shouted at the group before speaking. "You peasants will speak only when spoken too. Abigail is nothing more than a 3rd Rate Duelist with a 4th rate deck who got lucky in the last tournament and I am about to prove it so the lot of you keep your mouth shut!" Victoria shouted. "Oh that is it. She's damn lucky she's a woman or I'd have her face interred into the ground!" Ted snapped. "Leave her to Abigail dude, she's still got this." Caleb commented.

Drawing her next card she looked to the side, "Alright my turn, first I'll summon Spirit Of The Goat to the field in attack mode!" Yami Abigail stated slapping the card onto the field as suddenly a strange goat-like creature with a spear in hand ready to battle appeared on the field.

**Spirit Of The Goat[500/0]**

"Uh...wha? Abby, girl, that thing only has 500 points! Whattya doin?!" Ted yelled out in confusion. "I'm fully aware of that Ted, trust me on this one." Yami Abigail stated with a smirk on her face. "First thanks to his effect I am allowed to add one Kings Cross to my hand!" She stated pulling it from her deck. "NOW! I activate the effect of Spirit Of The Goat! I roll a four sided dice and if I roll a two all your cards are Banished however anything higher and it does nothing however, don't expect it to play in your favor! GO DICE ROLL!" Yami Abigail shouted as Spirit Of The Goat jumped in the air before rolling a dice.

However, unlucky for the group, she rolled a four as Victoria laughed. "Is that all you got?! that move did NOTHING!" Victoria shouted as Yami Abigail let out a smirk. "Strange, even after that move failed Abigail still is as confident as ever.." Tea muttered. "You really like to hear yourself talk don't you? Well lets see if this wont shut you up, GO! Polymerization! With this I will fuse my Spirit Of The Goat onto the field with my kings cross in my hand!" Yami Abigail shouted as the two cards art jumped into the air. "Be Born Into this Game! Zodiac Spirit- Trickster Capricorn!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly a strange goat in a gold suit appeared in front of ted for a moment before throwing a whoopie cushion behind him pushing Ted backwards before zooming to the field of battle

**Zodiac Spirit- Trickster Capricorn[1500/1000]**

Ted fell on it as it made the classic flatulence sound. "OH VERY MATURE YA LITTLE RASCAL!" Ted shouted. "Next! I activate Capricorn's effect by discarding two cards, I get another dice roll and you have to discard the number of cards based on the roll however, if you don't have the same amount in your hand..." Yami Abigail said with a smirk. "They have to come out of your deck!" She shouted as Victoria sweat dropped. "ALRIGHT!" Tea shouted with glee. "There aint no way out of this for her this time!" Randall grinned.

"GO DICE ROLL!" Yami Abigail shouted as the dice rolled rolling on a..five! "But I only have two cards in my hand...DAMN YOU LOCKHART!" Victoria snapped. Victoria discarded her two cards from her hand before sending three from her deck to the graveyard as Capricorn was snickering. "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Yami Abigail said with a smirk. "My turn DRAW!" Victoria snapped in anger. "GO MY GODDESS TAKE OUT THAT GOAT! LIGHT SPEAR STRIKE!" Victoria snapped as suddenly the Goddess of Light zoomed in before piercing right though the Zodiac Spirit taking away 1700 of Abigail's life points.

**Yami Abigail: 5200 LP**

**Victoria von Schroeder: 8000 LP**

"Turn end!" Victoria snapped as Yami Abigail drew her next card and looked at her Zodiac's who nodded. "Alright, I'll use Zodiac Spirit- Trickster Capricorn's effect to bring back Spirit Of The Goat to the field in attack mode!" Yami Abigail stated slapping the card onto the field as suddenly a strange goat-like creature with a spear in hand ready to battle appeared on the field.

**Spirit Of The Goat[500/0]**

"Why attack mode?!" Ted snapped. "It's the effect Ted, they can only be brought back in attack mode." Randall explained. "Turn end." Yami Abigail stated. "You annoying Pest, No mater, first I will activate Valhalla Hall Of The Fallen, If you SOMEHOW get past my Goddess well thanks to this card, I can bring her right back!" She stated as Yami Abigail sweat dropped. "This bitch is really starting to piss me off..." Randal growled. "Now time to get rid of your Spirit! GO MY GODDESS TAKE OUT THAT GOAT! LIGHT SPEAR STRIKE!" Victoria snapped as suddenly the Goddess of Light zoomed in before piercing right though the Zodiac Spirit taking away 2700 of her life points.

**Yami Abigail: 2500 LP**

**Victoria von Schroeder: 8000 LP**

"Abigail!" Tea shouted as Abigail grunted in pain at the strike as looked up in anger. "Turn End." Victoria snapped. "Alright my turn DRAW!" Yami Abigail stated placing the hand on the top of her deck "Alright turn than I should be able to turn this around if I draw what I need.." Yami Abigail muttered, drawing the card and looked at it and nodded. "FIRST! I activate Polymerization to fuse together the Spirit Of The Maiden and Kings Cross in my hand, COME FORTH! Zodiac Spirit- Strategist Virgo!" Yami Abigail stated slapping the card onto the field as a strange female with an electric whip and pink hair appeared on the field slapping the whip down at the ground.

**Zodiac Spirit- Strategist Virgo[2900/2500]**

"It's still too weak...cause of that damn Solidarity!" Ted mused. "Oh trust me Ted, If I know our girl shes got something up her sleeve." Randall commented. "NOW! I activate the equip Spell of Zodiac Weapon- Lions Claw!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping it onto the field as Virgo slowly gained some sort of claw on her hand. "OH YEAH! That Spell of Victoria's is about to go bye bye!" Caleb grinned leaving both Ted and Joey confused. "Uh dude...what does that even do?" Ted questioned. "On its own nothing but, When Abigail equips it to a Zodiac Monster, not only does that card gain 500 extra attack points but Abigail can destroy any face down monster she choses!" Randall explained. "But wouldn't it better to play a card that could get rid of Solidairty?" Caleb questioned. "This is Duel Mosnters dude, you gotta stay one step ahead of your opponent somehow." Randall commented. "Let me guess Victoria, the face down was meant in case I got a creature stronger than your goddess say...Mirror Force?" Yami Abigail asked as Victoria sweat dropped. "As I thought, not thanks to the effect of Lion's claw, thanks to this I can destroy any face down card I chose! GO Virgo destroy that face down!" Yami Abigail shouted as Virgo charged in slicing at the card destroying Mirror force.

"Damn, how'd she guess her facedown?" Ted mused, impressed. "Quite simple my dude, Victoria is a von Schroeder, unlike the Kaiba's well outside Seto, they aren't known to keep their egos in check and really on one card to get the job done." Randall said before Victoria started laughing as the crew sweat dropped. "I do not like that laugh..." Caleb stated. "Me neither and I can be cocky with the best of em." Ted joked. "If you fools think that was my only ace you got another thing coming." She commented. "We will see Victoria, make your move turn end!" Yami Abigail commented. "Oh with pleasure, DRAW!" Victoria shouted drawing the card and let out a snicker at her draw.

"This is nearing the end Lockhart, First I shall activate Monster Reborn now, be born to the world another, Tethys, Goddess of Light!" Victoria shouted, slapping the card onto the field as a strange woman with white wings and the appearance of a goddess appeared on the field before pulling out some strange spear ready to strike.

**Tethys, Goddess of Light[2400/1800]**

"And now with four Fairy Monsters in my graveyard, I can now special summon THIS! COME FORTH! ARCHLORD KRISTYA!" Victoria shouted slapping the card onto the field before an angel gleaming in a bright light with wings of crimson appeared onto the field wielding a sword ready to strike.

**Archlord Krystia[2800/2300]**

"I don't think so! Reverse Card Open! Zodiac Armament- Oceanic Blessing! Thanks to this card, your effect changes to "Your opponent must Special Summon one "Zodiac" Fusion Monster, ignoring its summoning conditions, from their Extra Deck to their side of the field in face-up defense mode" but, since you don't own any Zodiac monsters..." Yami Abigail stated. "It means you get to special summon..DAMN YOU LOCKHART!" Victoria snapped. "That's right so come forth, Zodiac Spirit- Twinmold Gemini!" Yami Abigail shouted, slapping the card onto the feild before two figures with golden rings around their waist and blue hair appeared on the field.

**Zodiac Spirit- Twinmold Gemni[2000/2000]**

"However, this won't last because I activate my 2nd Monster Reborn! Now as I was saying before, COME FORTH! ARCHLORD KRISTYA!" Victoria shouted slapping the card onto the field before an angel gleaming in a bright light with wings of crimson appeared onto the field wielding a sword ready to strike.

**Archlord Krystia[2800/2300]**

"Damn it even with that that creature is still out!" Randall growled. "Alright now than Archlord Krystia! DESTROY Zodiac Spirit- Strategist Virgo! ARCHLORD'S SWORD!" Victoria shouted. "What But-" Yami Abigail started. "Did you forget about Solidarity?" Victoria stated with a small smirk as Yami Abigail let out a sweat drop. "Wait Krystia has just gained an extra 800 attack thats right!" Randall cursed. "Damn this bitch!" Caleb cursed. The Archlord than charged in slicing down and took 400 of Abigail's life points. "Now Godess Of The Light One! Attack Zodiac Spirit-Twinmold Gemini!" Victoria shouted as the first goddess of the light launched a strike destroying Twinmold Gemini. "NOW GODDESS OF THE LIGHT TWO WIPE HER OUT!" Victoria shouted as the attack was launched but, when the smoke cleared...Abigail still had 900 life points?!

**Yami Abigail: 900 LP**

**Victoria von Schroeder: 8000 LP**

"How the...how did she survive?!" Ted commented. "WHAT?! HOW YOU SHOULD BE GONE!" Victoria snapped. "Not quite bitch you forgot about my Zodiac's 2nd ability, when they are destroyed they can bring back their spirit form, I was able to special summon Spirit Of The Twins just before your second goddess of the light launched its attack!" Yami Abigail stated revealing the card before sending it to the graveyard. "Oh thank god, Abi don't scare us like that!" Randall commented.

"Turn end, I shall end this next turn you lucky peasant!" Victoria stated. "My turn than..." Yami Abigail stated closing her eyes. "My turn, heart of the cards don't let me down now..." Yami Abigail stated drawing her next card ready to hopefully end this. "This is the beginning of the end, Victoria! I activate the field spell, Gathering Of The Constellations! Thanks to this card by simply discarding one of my spirits I can summon any Zodiac fusion monster of my choosing ignoring its summoning conditions!" Yami Abigail shouted. "What?!" She snapped. "Alright Abigail, send this bitch packing!" Randall shouted.

"So I shall discard, Spirit Of The Serpent! Now come forth, Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophiuchus!" Yami Abigail shouted, slapping the card onto the field as a dark cloud emerged over the field before a giant purple snake emerged out of it letting out a roar as Victoria's face went pale.

**Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophiuchus[4500/3500]**

"Oh lovely, the number one thorn in my ass." Ted playfully teased the serpent. "Now with Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophiuchus out on the feild your end is in sight as I activate from my hand, Zodiac Singularity- Snake Deity's Majesty! With this card I can now special summon as many zodiac monsters as I can onto my side of the field as long as I banish from my hand or graveyard cards that equal twelve stars! So From my graveyard I banish Spirit Of The Serpent and Spirit Of The Goat! Now Come forth, Zodiac Spirits King Leo, Virgo, Libra and Pisces!" Yami Abigail shouted as four beams of light shot down onto the field as the four Zodiacs appeared ready to strike.

**Zodiac Spirit- King Leo[3200/2800]**

**Zodiac Spirit- Strategist Virgo[2900/2500]**

**Zodiac Spirit- Judgment Libra[3000/3000]**

**Zodiac Spirit - Duality Pisces[3500/1200]**

"Whats the point, I won't lose any life points due to Sanctuary in the Sky!" Victoria snapped as Yami Abigail chuckled. "Nice to see you again Hero boy love to chat more but we've got fish to fry." The serpent god stated. "I'm aware of that old friend. Take em out." Ted comment. "Oh it will be my PLEASURE! Ready Abigail?" The snake god asked. "You know it now yes, that is normally the case Victoria except for one small problem." Yami Abigail stated. "And that is?" She questioned. "Zodiac Spirit - Master Ophiuchus can attack everyone of your monsters once!" Yami Abigail stated with a smirk as Victoria's face went pale. "Zodiac's END THIS!" Yami Abigail shouted as all five Zodiac's reved their attacks up before striking the monsters and Victoria herself taking away her monsters and the remaining of her life points.

**Yami Abigail: 900 LP**

**Victoria von Schroeder: 0 LP**

"Cutting it a little close their Abi?" Randall said with a small smirk as Abigail closed her eyes reverting back to normal going down the steps and clapped hands with her friends as she shrugged. "Sorry guys cut it a little closer than I would've liked." Abigail stated as the crew laughed. "Let's hope it goes just as well for Yugi." Ted commented.

**Yami Yugi: 8000 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 8000 LP**

"HEHEH I am going to enjoy Exterminating you Yugi oh and if you think I am using the same deck from my duel against that fool Raptor you're sadly mistaken!" Weevil stated. "EXTERMINATE?!" Tea questioned. "Swat that little twerp like a mosquito Yug!" Joey stated. "We will see, my move I shall draw and now its time to dissect you inch by inch! First, I shall place this card face down, next I shall summon Tangleweve Spider to the field in attack mode!" Weevil declared as suddenly a strange red spider appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Tangleweve Spider[1200/800]**

"Lets see what you got Yugi, turn end!" Weevil stated. "Oh we shall see indeed Weevil." Yami Yugi stated drawing his next card before Berry Magician Girl appeared in spirit form floating around Yugi. "This could be a dangerous duel you sure you and the others are up for it?" Yami Yugi asked as Berry Magician nodded returning to its card. "Alright, my go Weevil I'll use this turn to first place one card face down, next I summon to the field Berry Magician Girl in attack mode!" Yami Yugi shouted slapping the card onto the field before a small magician girl with a pink outfit, fairy wings and what looked like a pacifier appeared on the field ready to do battle.

**Berry Magician Girl[400/400]**

Weevil suddenly let out a laugh. "What good is that weak little baby gonna do, poop in my face?! HAHAHAHA!" Weevil laughed as Berry Magician Girl was steaming. "Jerk, every card has its values..." Tea muttered. "Your about to see Weevil, first I activate its first effect this allows me to add one Magician Girl to my hand and I chose Lemon Magician Girl!" Yami Yugi stated pulling it from his deck. "A light monster? What's Yugi planing." Randall commented. "No idea man..." Caleb added. "Turn end." Yugi stated as Weevil smirked, drawing his next card with a big old smirk on his face.

"My turn than, now I summon Omega Bettle to the field!" Weevil shouted slapping the card onto the field before a strange golden bettle like creature appeared on the field flapping its wings ready to strike.

**Omega Bettle[2000/0]**

"Now Tangleweeve Spider Attack Berry Magician Girl with Poisonous Bite!" Weevil shouted as The Spider charged in before Berry Magician Girl started glowing. "W-W-Whats going on?!" Weevil questioned. "I thought you might try and pull something like this Weevil so I saved Berry Magician Girl's second ability just for this occasion!" Yami Yugi stated. "Second Ability?" Weevil questioned. "Yes, by switching her to defense mode when an attack is declared I am allowed to special summon one Magician Girl from my hand or deck not named "Berry Magician Girl" so in this case I chose APPLE MAGICIAN GIRL FROM MY DECK! RISE UP!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly a Magician Girl with a red outfit appeared on the feid ready to do battle.

**Apple Magician Girl[1200/800]**

Suddenly The Spider bit into Berry Magician Girl destroying it as Weevil growled. "So you spared your Life Points...big deal." Weevil muttered shaking his head. "Turn end!" Weevil Stated in annoynce he had Yugi right where he wanted him and he was able to counter like that. "My turn, DRAW!" Yami Yugi stated drawing his next card and nodded. "First, I shall summon to the field LEMON MAGICIAN GIRL!" Yami Yugi stated as suddenly another strange magician girl this time in a yellow attire appeared on the field.

**Lemon Magician Girl[800/600]**

"Man Yug is making me hungry with these new cards." Joey added as everyone face planted before Yugi continued. "Now next, I will sacrifice Apple Magician Girl from my feild to activate Lemon Magician Girls special ability which will allow me to add one spell caster to my side of the field and I add the fabled DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi stated as Weevil was beginning to sweat a little bit. "Turn End!" Yami Yugi stated, "My turn than, First I activate the magic of Genetic Splicing! Thanks to this card, After I declare the typing any time my monsters battle a monster with the same type I declare, they gain an extra 1500 attack and I declare SPELLCASTER!" Weevil declared as Yami sweatdropped. "Now let's try this again, Tangleweeve Spider Attack Lemon Magician Girl with Poisonous Bite!" Weevil shouted as The Spider charged in before she started glowing. "NOW WHAT?!" Weevil snarled. "You just activated Lemon Magician Girl's special Ability, if it is attacked I am allowed to special summon one spellcaster monster and not only redirect the attack to it, your attack is cut in half!" Yami Yugi declared. "WHAT?!" Weevil shouted in disbelief. "Thats right so come forth, MAGICIAN'S VALKYRIA!" Yami Yugi declared as suddenly a dark magician girl cloaked in the armor of a Valkyria Warrior appeared on the feild ready to strike.

**Magician's Valkyria[1600/1800]**

"But, with Lemon Magician's Girls effect, my Tangleweeve spider is down to 1350!" Weevil Declared. "Making it weaker than my Magician's Valkyria! Magician's Valkyria! Attack Weevil's Tangleweeve Spider, Mystic Scepter Blast!" Yami Yugi declared as suddenly the Valkyria revered up its septer while the Spider charged in, blasting it taking 250 of Weevil's life points with it.

**Yami Yugi: 8000 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 7750 LP**

"You will regret that Yugi, Turn end" Weevil stated with a growl. "My turn than, First I will set this card face down and now, I sacrifice Magician's Valkyria and Lemon Magician Girl in order to summon DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly the dark magician came onto the scene spinning his staff around before ready to strike towards Weevil.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Normally I would be scared Yugi but you've once again fallen right into my trap! I activate my trap card!" Weevil shouted revealing Bottomless trap hole. "OH NO!" Yami Yugi declared. "Thats right Bottomless trap card takes any monster 1500 or more attack and REMOVES THEM FROM THE GAME!" Weevil Declared as Dark Magician fell down into the trap bellow. "DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi shouted as the trap closed up while Weevil cackled. "I shall take over since it appears your time is over Yugi." Weevil said drawing his next card. "I'll lay this monster face down and end my turn." Weevil stated. Yami Yugi drew his next card and shook his head ending his turn. "Nothing huh, well no mater your end is coming soon enough." Weevil taunted drawing his next card. "Now the Assault continues as I flip over, ASSAULT BEETLE!" Weevil declared as suddenly some strange new Beetle appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Assault Beetle[1800/900]**

"Now by flipping him over I can special summon one Insect Monster I want in face up attack position, COME FORTH NIGHTSTALKER SPIDER!" Weevil declared as suddenly something that looked like a Black Widow appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Nightstalker Spider[0/2300]**

"Now thanks to this card on the field you can't attack any other insect other than him!" Weevil laughed. "That means if Weevil gets another one of those spiders out on the field." Tea commented. "Its over for Yug." Joey muttered. "Now, Savage and Omega Beetle ATTACK YUGI DIRECTLY!" Weevil declared as the two Beetles charged in before smacking Yugi for 3800 life points.

**Yami Yugi: 4200 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 7750 LP**

"Turn end!" Weevil laughed. "My turn Draw!" Yami Yugi stated as he drew his next card and nodded. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Yami Yugi Declared. "My Turn!" Weevil stated as he looked at his turn and shrugged. "Oh well lucky for you this isn't another Nightstalker Spider but, lets have a repeat shall we? Savage and Omega Beetle ATTACK YUGI DIRECTLY!" Weevil declared as the two Beetles charged in before smacking Yugi for 3800 life points.

**Yami Yugi: 400 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 7750 LP**

"Turn end! Your finished Yugi!" Weevil smirked. "My turn!" Yami Yugi stated placing his hand on his deck. "This is my last chance to turn this duel around...Heart Of The Cards Guide Me..." Yami Yugi stated drawing his next card looking at it than smirked. "Alright Weevil its time for me to turn this duel around!" Yami Yugi declared. "Whats Yugi up to?" Tea questioned. "Hes down to his last 400 life points." Abigail muttered. "Can he really turn this duel around?" Randall commented. "What did Yugi just draw thats got this confidence going in him now?" Caleb asked.

"First I'll reveal my first face down! Treacherous Trap Hole! This allows me to destroy two monsters of my choice as long as their are no traps in my graveyard, However, before It activates I am going to chain it with this MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON! DESTROY WEEVIL'S FACE DOWN!" Yami Yugi declared before suddenly lighting struck down Weevil's face down. "No! Not my Lair Wire Trap card!" Weevil screamed. "ALRIGHT YUG!" Joey shouted. "Now my trap activates and your Beetles are on a one way trip to the graveyard!" Yami Yugi declared as a giant hole appeared under the Beetles as they dropped bellow. "Now, I activate the Magic of DARK MAGICAL CIRCLE!" Yami Yugi declared slapping it on the field.

"With this card with the three top cards from my deck I will add Magician's soul to my hand!" Yami Yugi declared as the two other cards re shuffled into his deck before the card was pulled from the deck. "However, with this I am also sending Magician's soul from my hand and Dark Magician Girl from deck to the graveyard! NOW! I am removing from play Magician's Valkyria and Lemon Magician Girl to summon this! COME FORTH! BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER- ENVOY OF THE EVENING TWILIGHT!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly, a Black Luster Soldier cloaked in armor of white and black appeared on the field pulling his sword out, ready to strike.

**Black Luster Soldier- Envoy Of The Evening Twilight[3000/2500]**

"Now, thanks to his light effect, I can target one monster on the field and remove it from the game GO! LIGHT BANISHMENT!" Yami Yugi declared as suddenly Black Luster Soldier charged in before letting out a burst of light energy removing the spider from the game before jumping back before sheathing its sword. "Lucky for you Weevil I can't attack the turn this effect is activated, Turn end!" Yami Yugi declared. "My turn DRAW!" Weevil said, drawing his next card and snickered. "Alright Yugi from here I will activate the magic of, Virulent Swarm! This card allows me to special summon as many Insect-Type monsters from my graveyard as I want so Omega Beetle, Tangleweve Spider, Savage Beetle Return!" Weevil stated however, as each one of them returned Yami Yugi smirked. "REVERSE CARD OPEN! BOTTOMLESS TRAP HOLE! You see Weevil as you so conveniently pointed out now any monster you just special summoned with that effect is removed from play!" Yami Yugi declared as two holes swallowed up the two beetles.

"That's fine because I still have another Omega Beetle Arise!" Weevil shouted slapping the card onto the field before a strange golden beetle like creature appeared on the field flapping its wings ready to strike.

**Omega Bettle[2000/0]**

"Next I activate Genetic Splicing, After I declare the typing any time my monsters battle a monster with the same type I declare, they gain an extra 1500 attack and I declare Warrior this time!" Weevil snickered. "Turn end!" Weevil Declared. "My turn than DRAW!" Yami Yugi declared drawing his next card and nodded. "Now Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Evening Twilight ATTACK Tangleweeve Spider, TWILIGHT SLASH!" Yami Yugi declared as the creature charged in and sliced at the bug destroying it taking 1800 life points from Weevil.

**Yami Yugi: 400 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 5950 LP**

"Turn End!" Yami Yugi declared as Weevil Drew his next card and nodded. "Turn end!" Weevil snarled. "My turn than, DRAW!" Yami Yugi declared and grinned. "Now than, COME FORTH! Silent Magician Level 4!" Yami Yugi declared slapping the card onto the field as suddenly a strange white Magician appeared on the field before a spell counter hit it, raising its attack and defense up by 500.

**Silent Magician Lv 4[1500/1500]**

"Turn End!" Yami Yugi shouted as Weevil growled drawing his next card still nothing. "Turn End!" Weevil snarled. "Alright than my turn, DRAW!" Yami Yugi declared and nodded. "First I will now sacrifice Silent Magician level 4 to bring forth Allure Queen Level 5!" Yami Yugi declared slapping the card onto the feild before suddenly, a strange queen spellcaster looking creature appeared onto the feild ready to strike.

**Alure Queen Level 5[1000/1000]**

"Now I will remove from the game, Silent Magician Level Four and Magician's Soul, to bring forth BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER- ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!" Yami Yugi declared slapping the card onto the field before a Black Luster Solider coated in a black and gold armor appeared on the field before both Soldiers nodded at each other ready to strike.

**Black Luster Soldier- Envoy Of The Beginning[3000/2500]**

"Now first, Envoy of the Beginning Banish Weevil's Omega Beetle!" Yami Yugi Declared as the creature nodded slashing at the air creating some strange light shined before making it disapear. "Now Twilight, Queen ATTACK WEEVIL DIRECTLY!" Yami Yugi declared as the creatures nodded before zooming in and smacked Weevil, taking away 4000 of his life points.

**Yami Yugi: 400 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 1950 LP**

"Turn end!" Yami Yugi declared as Weevil drew his next card before the sinister smirk came across his face before he let out a laugh or rather a cackle. "Time to end this Yugi! First I activate Dark Hole! This destroys all monsters on the field!" Weevil explained as a dark hole opened up on the field before sucking up all the monsters. "Next I shall summon Tangleweve Spider to the field in attack mode!" Weevil declared as suddenly a strange red spider appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Tangleweve Spider[1200/800]**

"NOW END THIS!" Weevil shouted as the Spider zoomed in before. "I don't think So Weevil, Reverse Card Open MIRROR FORCE!" Yami Yugi declared with a small smirk. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Weevil shouted. "Too Late Weevil your monster has already declared its attack and its about to cost you!" Yami Yugi declared as the card exploded destroying Weevil's monster.

"Turn End..." Weevil snarled. Come Yugi's turn he drew before snickering. "What are you so happy about?! STOP THAT SNICKERING!" Weevil snapped. "Weevil I know it will be very difficult for you to accept losing a duel especially after coming up with so many inventive ways to cheat." Yami Yugi declared. "What are you talking about, I've wiped out all your trap cards, next move you've got nothing to stop me from ending this!" Weevil snapped. "But if you think bending the rules will win you this duel your wrong." Yami Yugi said pulling the card he just drew. "No this is a trick! Next turn your finished!" Weevil snapped. "You play with dishonesty and you expect your opponents to do the say but me, Abigail and even Ted duel with honor Weevil and that makes all the difference!" Yami Yugi stated. "You've got nothing!" Weevil snapped. "Here's what I've got the mighty magical warrior, BREAKER!" Yami Yugi declared slapping it onto the feild as a strange in red and yellow armor appeared on the field before the spell counter lit up on his shield raising its attack to 1900.

**Breaker The Magical Warrior[1900/1000]**

"He's screwed." Ted smirked, knowing exactly what Breaker could do. "Now Breaker, Attack Weevil Directly!" Yami Yugi declared as the creature charged in slicing at the monster destroying Weevil's monster bring him down to 50 life points.

**Yami Yugi: 400 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 50 LP**

"Turn end!" Yami Yugi shouted as Weevil drew his next card and smirked. "Alright my turn I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Tangleweeve Spider but, he wont be around for long as I now Sacrifice him to bring forth, Hellstrider Wasp!" Weevil shouted before a strange golden wasp appeared on the field letting out a buzzing sound ready to strike.

**Hellstrider Wasp[2200/1000]**

"You HAD to open your mouth Ted!" Randall scolded, obviously not amused by this move by Weevil. "Hey I didn't know the little cockroach had something like that." Ted shrugged. "Wasp wipe out that Warrior! Hellstrider Strike!" Weevil shouted as the creature zoomed in and struck, breaker with his stinger, destroying it, taking away 200 of Yugi's life points.

**Yami Yugi: 100 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 50 LP**

"Turn End!" Weevil said with a snicker. "Its over Weevil...I've won with THIS DRAW!" Yami Yugi declared drawing his next card and nodded. "This is the end Weevil, with this card I summon Magician's Rod!" Yami Yugi Declared as the spirit of the Dark Magician appeared on the field wielding its staff?

**Magician's Rod[1600/100]**

"And this duel is finished with THIS! I activate the magic of Dark Magic Expanded! With this card depending on Dark Magician Girl on my field or in the graveyard will determine its effect and since I have one in the graveyard Magician's Rod gains an extra 1000 attack points!" Yami Yugi declared as the creature glowed brightly as its power increased.

**Magician's Rod[2600/100]**

"Now Magician's Rod! END THIS!" Yami Yugi declared as the rod zoomed in before smacking the bug, destroying it and as it went crashing down the remaining of Weevil's life points went with it.

**Yami Yugi: 100 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 0 LP**

"Adios worm, and good riddance.." Ted muttered. With the duels over the three duelists collected their star chips before their opponents spoke. "HOW! HOW DID I LOSE TO SUCH A PEASANT!" Victoria snapped. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Santiago shouted. "But were champions, CHAMPIONS!" Weevil screamed. "You three call yourselves a champion but, you won your duels though lying, cheating, putting your opponents down and treating your monsters like nothing more than tools, True Champions, They play with honor." Yami Yugi explained gripping the star chips he won. "They play fair." He added. "Ah, don't waste ya breath on dis guy Yuge. He's a duelin disgrace! And I hereby relieve him of his duelin gauntlet!" Joey chimed in, ripping the gauntlet off Weevil's hand. "And I'll be taking this since mine CONVENIENTLY went missing Victoria!" Tea snapped, removing hers in anger. "What am I chopped liver? Maybe I wanna face him too." Ted joked.


	6. Gems vs Warriors! A New Bond?

At Pegasus's Castle the man with the Millennium Eye snickered a little bit. "All over the Island my unwitting pawns are in place, the duels have begun and by now the slow process of elimination are finally underway only the strongest will survive and those with infuciant skill will fall by the wayside!" Pegasus said with an evil chuckle. "PEGASUS!" came a voice basicly busting through the doors as low and behold as the creator of duel monsters took a sip of his whine before Victoria von Schroeder busted through the doors but, Pegasus was acting like he had seen this coming.

"Ah Ms. von Schroeder what do I owe the pleasure I believe the elimination boats are on the other side of the Island." Pegasus said as Victoria slammed her hands down on the desks in front of her. "Very funny Pegasus I believe our deal had NOTHING to do with a new deck coming out of the wayside!" She snapped. "Now Ms. von Schroeder our deal was simply adding a queen of games bracket to my tournament. It's not my fault young Abi Darlings deck got approved before the Duelist Kingdom Tournament got underway now is it?" He added sipping his whine once more.

"BULLSHIT! YOUR THE CREATOR OF THIS GAME! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO RE OPEN THIS LAWSUIT!" Victoria snapped. "Let me explain something to you Ms. von Schroeder, I only keep you around because I need you to handle something for me, If I wanted I could have you sent to the shadows with the blink of an." He said tapping his golden eye. "Eye." Pegasus stated. "I'm guessing this has to do with Young ?" He questioned as Victoria nodded. "Very well, I will give you another shot at her as one of my Eliminators however, if you fail this time THAT'S IT!" Pegasus stated. "Oh trust me, Abigail WILL be eliminated this time mark my words..." Victoria snarled.

Meanwhile with the others Joey punched a fist against his palm. "Alright bring em on, I'm ichin to duel and Ima face the next person we see." Joey grinned zooming forward. "You know I can understand myself, Abigail and Yugi but, I'm not so sure Joey's up to this." Tea stated. "Yeah I mean there are top level duelists here but don't you think hes smart enough to realize..." Tristan started.

"HERE I AMMM, THE NEXT DUEL MONSTAS CHAMPIONNNNNN!" Joey shouted as the two groups sweat dropped. "You were saying Tristan?" Abigail questioned. "Guess hes about as smart as he looks..." Tristian muttered. "He needs a serious reality check..." Tea grumbled. "Well his heart is in the right place I guess?" Yugi questioned. "Heart and brains are two separate things..." Randall commented. "Yeah but you can't win without confidence..." Mr. Lockhart stated. "I supposed so sir but still..." Caleb muttered.

"I'd better be the champion for Serenity's sake..." Joey muttered to himself as the wind passed by his hair. "She's always been counting on me even when we were kids.." Joey muttered, shaking his head looking back. "But Yug, Ab and Even Tea they are all fighting for something as well..." Joey muttered watching his friends talking about something laughing.

"Ted...I'm still lost why he's even here.." Joey stated before turning back to the ocean. 'I'm your big brother serenity, I'm supposed to take care of you, I'm going to win this tournament, face Pegasus, win Yugi and Abigail's relatives as well anyone else Pegasus has stolen back and the prize money I'm gonna make sure you don't lose your eyesight and make sure you see that beautiful ocean again." Joey stated to himself.

"Whoa guys check it out!" Abigail stated as they turned to see a bunch of duels going on. "Duel monsters stadiums! Look at them all." Tristan stated. "Man why didn't I get invited to this!" Randall groaned. "Uh cause you just started?" Abigail said as her friend quickly shut up. "Alright, I'm oing in!" Joey stated. "You sure Joey?" Abigail asked. "Yeah if you lose you give up your only star chip." Tristan stated. "That's why I'm being careful or did you forget?" Tea asked as Joey face planted.

"Don't panic you can do this." Yugi stated. "Yeah you were learning from Sensei Muto before he got taken after all." Abigail chimed in. "I hope you're right Yug, Ab, I can't afford to get knocked out this early in the tournament. "You lost Cry baby now gimme your star chips!" One female voice snapped. "What the young misses said Peasant hand them over!" The other said. "Oh god please tell me that voice isn't who I think it is!" Tristan groaned. "I recognize the Female all too well but, you know the male?" Tea questioned as Tristan was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Mai!" Tea snarled in anger. " Chester Sebastian Watsworth III" Tristan snarled. "It's not fair you cheated somehow, how could you know what your cards were when they were still face down." The Duelist stated. "I've got ESP and your done." Mai said winking as the duelist cried as Mai let out a laugh before the woman next to her, a little younger than Mai with Rose like hair scoffed. "Aww Rose, Sweetie whats wrong?" Mai asked in an elderly sisterly like fashion. "Oh I don't know maybe the fact that this is the THIRD DUEL IN A ROW YOU'VE USED THAT PERFUME BULLSHIT!" Rose snapped.

"Now Rose we've talked about your temper besides this will get us-" Mai started. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE MAI!" Rose snapped raising her dueling gauntlet revealing Five Star chips. "These Five Star chips I got on my own though my SKILL not some damn fake ESP BULLSHIT!" Rose snapped. "Uh...are we interrupting something?" Abigail questioned. Mai looked over as her eyes flashed seeing Joey. "HEEEEY Yugi, Abigail are your duels going well?" Mai asked. "We're making Progress." Yugi commented. "A lot slower than we would've liked, but, we're making progress." Abigail chimed in as Mai grabbed Yugi's hand then Abigail's getting an EVIL glare from Tea upon her grab of Yugi's hand.

"So you two have three star chips huh? That makes six between the two of you, I might be up for a duel myself." Mai commented. "Oh brother..." Rose groaned face palming in disbelief. "Take her Abigail.." Tea whispered as the poor girl sweat dropped. "Knock her out of the contest and off the Island" Tea said as poor Abigail just sweat dropped. "Hmmm you know what, I am definitely in the mood for a duel right now so get ready because I challenge...YOU JOEY!" Mai declared as Rose face palmed as her sister had obviously NOT been listening to the bracket rules. "What?! Ya challenge me?!" Joey asked, surprised. "Do you got the guts to accept kid?" Mai asked with a smirk as Rose finally walked up and put two hands to her sisters cheeks. "Mai, Hon, Sweetie, My dear dear sister I love you to death but..." She said before her anger kicked back up. "WERE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID ON THE BOAT?!" She snapped.

"Aww come on sis you know my motto, take out the weakest duelist first and considering Yugi gave him his only star chip Joey has gotta be the weakest duelist on the Island." Mai complained. "Hey do you have to be so...insulting?" Joey questioned. "Whatever your Motto is sister what part of WE ARE SEPARATED BY BRACKETS UNTIL THE FINALS! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" Rose snapped. "Whoa...this one is beautiful and feisty I DIG IT!" Caleb stated.

"If you want a duel so bad I'll take you on." Tea stated stepping up. "You? The little Dancer? HAHAHAHA oh thats a good one!" Mai said letting out a laugh. "Whats wrong, scared you'll lose?" Tea questioned as Mai rose an eyebrow. "Your serious? Well I've already eliminated one duelist today, what's one more." Mai said with a shrug. "and you RICH BRAT!" Joey called out as Chester turned towards him. "You up for an ass kicking?" Joey questioned as Chester scoffed. "Pah, as if a lowly servant class dog like you could possibly handle someone of my superior pedigree. Blue collar peasant." Chester stated causing Joey to growl. "Okay, dats it. You can call me anythin' under the sun. But you disrespect my blue collar friends, and you're due for a serious ass kicking! You and me RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Joey snapped as Chester shrugged. "Fine anything to shut the peasant up." He muttered.

Both sides of duelists got up on their side of the dueling arenas as Mai took one star chip off. "Since you only have one measly star chip like the Mutt over their Gardner, I only have to bet one against you." Mai said as Tea took her only star chip off her dueling gauntlet. "You got this Tea! Remember our practice before the tournament!" Abigail shouted. "Right, thanks girlfriend." Tea stated. "Right Richy mcbrat, get ready for a one way ticket to loserville, heh loservile." Joey muttered as he took his only star chip off as Chester removed one of his. "LETS DUEL!" All four duelists shouted.

**Joey Wheeler: 8000 LP**

**Chester Sebastian Watsworth III: 8000 LP**

**Mai Valentine: 8000 LP**

**Tea Gardner: 8000 LP**

"I think its only fair the superior man goes first Mr. Wheeler." Chester stated. "We will see whos superior when my warriors are threw with ya ye jerk!" Joey snapped. "We will see, First I shall summon to the field, Denko Sekka in attack mode!" Chester declared before suddenly a blue haired female warrior wielding a glowing blue sword appeared on the field.

**Denko Sekka[1700/1000]**

"Here's how it works Mr. Wheeler, when Denko Sekka is on the field, any spell or trap card set onto the field cant be activated!" Chester declared. "OH NO! dat means any of my traps are useless while dat things on the field!" Joey declared. "Well what do you know you do have a brain up there." Chester commented before looking at his hand and smirked. "Indeed but, based on Chesters attitude he must of had the money to acquire them." Yugi commented. "Wait so Joey messed up already by opening his mouth?" Tristan asked. "No, he's just gonna have to be more careful against these cards Gem-Knights aren't to be taken lightly." Yugi countered. "So I will fuse together from my hand Gem-Knight Garnet and Obsidian in order to fusion summon, Gem-Knight Citrine!" Chester stated as suddenly, a knight with a blue cape, a bronze body infused with lava on his hands and sword.

**Gem Knight Citrine[2200/1950]**

"But, since its my first turn I can't attack so your turn." Chester stated. "Man...when I accepted this duel I thought he was just a rich brat who didn't know how to duel but, I was wrong, I'm gonna lose dis duel and the chance to save my sister!" Joey muttered to himself. "Listen to me Joey, let me ask you something did you ever wonder why I am the way I am." Chester said as Joey blinked.

"I learned a long time ago someone could be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. I was dirt poor, I had nothing, I have struggled for as long as I can remember to pull my life out of the gutter, To pull my life out of the gutter and I learned the hard way there are no friends, only enemies, when my Gem-Knights are through with you I hope that lesson gets though your head kid." Chester commented as Joey was flinching.

"He's losing it already!" Tristan commented. "Come on hang in there Joey!" Randall commented. "He needs help! Yugi Help him!" Caleb commented as Yugi's eyes went serious before his puzzle began to glow before shooting a beam of light from him surrounding Yugi. "Don't listen to him Joey!" Yami Yugi called out as Chester and Joey blinked. "I see right into his heart, he's telling the truth, now show him, show him there are more than just enemies on the duel field!" Yami Yugi stated as Joey nodded. "Alright Chester! its time you learned about a little something we duelist like to called the heart of da cards! My move!" Joey stated drawing his first card. "Alright dis will work first I'm going to summon Marauding Captain! In attack mode!" Joey declared as suddenly a strange captain with two swords appeared onto the field slicing in front of him ready to strike.

**Marauding Captain[1200/400]**

"Good move Joey!" Yami Yugi shouted. "It was?" Randall questioned. "Yes, with Marauding Captain on the field, Chester can only attack him." Yami Yugi explained. "And NOW thank to Marauding Captian's special effect I can special summon a level four or bellow Warrior Monster from my hand so come forth Command Knight!" Joey shouted as suddenly a female warrior of some kind emerged onto the field before drawing her blade ready to strike. "And now, her effect activates which all warrior gain an extra 400 attack points!" Joey declared as both monsters glowed brightly with the power increase.

**Marauding Captain[1600/400]**

**Command Knight[1600/1900]**

"Hey I made my first move!" Joey declared as everyone outside Yami Yugi face planted. "Really?! That's what you have to say after pulling out two monsters Wheeler!" Abigail snapped. "Ey cut me some slack Abi, I'm having to go off what gramps taught me." Joey stated as Abigail rubbed her temple like she was getting some sort of headache and let out a long sigh.

"Ha if thats the best you got than this duel will be over sooner than you think Wheeler." Chester stated drawing his next card. "For your sake I didn't get anything new so I'll end my turn." Chester commented. "My turn than!" Joey stated drawing his next card. 'I gotta get through to Chester there's more to dueling than just power and money come on wheeler think.' Joey muttered looking over his hand and grinned. 'Perfect.' Joey stated. "Alright my turn, I'm going to sacrifice both my warriors to bring forth Phoenix Gearfried!" Joey shouted, slapping the card onto the field before suddenly a fire blasted from a slot before a warrior in white and red armor with black sword ready to strike.

**Phoenix Gearfried[2800/2200]**

"Alright Phoenix Gearfried! Attack Denko Sekka with Blazing Flaming Strike!" Joey shouted as the creature's eyes lit up before it charged in before slicing down on the warrior destroying it as Chester grunted, losing 1100 of his life points causing Joey to smirk running a finger under his chin.

**Joey Wheeler: 8000 LP**

**Chester Sebastian Watsworth III: 6900 LP**

"Turn end." Joey stated. "Not bad kid not bad, but, you know what they say every dog gets lucky once and awhile." Chester stated drawing his next card. "ooo a very rare card." Chester stated slapping the card onto the field. "I activate the magic of Instant Fusion!" Chester exclaimed. "Not good." Abigail muttered. "You know that card Abi?" Ted questioned. "All too well thanks to Sensei Muto, It allows the user to pay 1000 life points and special summon one level five or lower fusion monster till the end of the turn, due to its side effect, it is destroyed." Abigail explained.

"First I shall pay 1000 life points!" Chester stated as suddenly he glowed brightly before 1000 of his life points were paid for Instant Fusion causing Chester to let out a smirk.

**Joey Wheeler: 8000 LP**

**Chester Sebastian Watsworth III: 5900 LP**

"Now, Come forth, ELDER ENTITY NORDEN!" Chester shouted as suddenly a strange old man riding a chariot arrived on the field as the horse let out a neigh and glared down Joey as if it was about ready to strike his life points.

**Elder Entity Norden[2000/2200]**

"Now his effect activates, thanks to his effect I am allowed to special summon one level four or lower monster from my graveyard back to the field. So come to the field Gem-Knight Garnet!" Chester said as suddenly a strange red armored knight appeared on the field with a pyro like fist on his field.

**Gem-Knight Garnet[1900/0]**

"Now I banish Gem-Knight Obsidian from my graveyard in order to bring back Gem-Knight Fusion!" Chester shouted as The gang flinched. "Oh no, not dat card again!" Joey shouted as this was starting to look back. "Thats right Wheeler, you are dealing with a multiple time champion if you thought this match was going to be easy than you are sadly mistaken, Now I activate Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse together Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Citrine In order to bring out Gem-Knight Ruby!" Chester stated as suddenly a ruby armored creature with a scythe and blue cape on its back.

**Gem-Knight Ruby[2500/1300]**

"Oh no! Not that card!" Abigail shouted. "What is it Abigail?" Ted questioned. "When that card is fusion summoned its attack strength will be equal to Citrine and Garnet bringing its attack to 4100 plus Ruby's already 2500 bringing it to a total of 6600" Abigail stated as everyone including Joey Sweat dropped this was not looking good for Wheeler.

**Gem-Knight Ruby[6600/1300]**

"Now keep in mind these were only my special summons so for my normal summon, I summon forth Gem-Knight Sardonyx!" Chester stated as suddenly, a creature with Sardonyx armor and a whip of some kind ready to strike Joey.

**Gem-Knight Sardonyx[1800/900]**

"Now, Gem Knight Ruby, attack Phoenix Gearfried! RUBY SICKLE SLASH!" Chester shouted as Ruby charged in before slicing down though Gearfried destroyed it. "NO GEARFRIED!" Joey shouted as he lost 3,800 of his life points. "JOEY!" The others shouted as Joey panted from the huge drop from his life points as Chester smirked.

**Joey Wheeler: 4200 LP**

**Chester Sebastian Watsworth III: 5900 LP**

"Turn end! and due to instant fusion, my Elder is sent to the graveyard." He said taking it and placed it in the graveyard. "Thank you my friend..." Chester said with a small smile. "Alright, I'll place this monster in defense mode and set one card face down and end my turn." Joey said with a sigh. "Now, my turn than and for this I will summon Gem-Armadillo in attack mode!" Chester stated as suddenly some a strange armadillo appeared onto the field.

**Gem-Armadillo[1700/500]**

"Now GEM KNIGHT RUBY! attack his face down! RUBY SICKLE SLASH!" Chester shouted before the knight charged in slashing down at the creature that Joey had placed face down before it was revealed as it was destroyed. "Oh no, I activate the face down I placed down RING OF DEFENSE! with this card any piercing damage you would inflict on me is reduced to zero!" Joey shouted as the group sighed in relief. "That's fine but now you're wide open! GO! Gem-Armadillo attack Wheeler directly!" Chester shouted as the Armadillo rolled into a ball before striking Joey.

**Joey Wheeler: 2500 LP**

**Chester Sebastian Watsworth III: 5900 LP**

"Joey's running out of life points come on Joey!" Randall exclaimed. "Alright, come on deck!" Joey muttered, drawing his next card. "ALRIGHT! I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight!" Joey shouted as when he slapped the card down a strange card as Joey grabbed another card. "And I'll combine it with THIS! Release Restraint!" Joey shouted. "Good move Joey!" Yami Yugi shouted. "thanks to this COME FORTH GEARFRIED THE SWORDMASTER!" Joey shouted as suddenly the giants arm was shattered before suddenly a new swordmaster arrived onto the field.

**Gearfried The Swordsmaster[2600/2200]**

"Now I activate Fusion Sword Murasame Blade this increase my warriors attack by 800!" Joey shouted as suddenly the swordmasters blade glowed like mad causing Joey to grin.

**Gearfried The Swordsmaster[3400/2200]**

"Now Gearfried attack Gem-Armadillo! ELECTRIC SLASH!" Joey shouted as suddenly the swordmaster charged in before slashing down at the creature as the Armadillo let out a scream before being destroyed taking 1,700 of chesters life points.

**Joey Wheeler: 2500 LP**

**Chester Sebastian Watsworth III: 4200 LP**

"Turn end!" Joey shouted. "Alright now I activate the last card of mine GEM KNIGHT FUSION!" Chester shouted. "Oh no you don't I activate the trap card I laid out Solomon Judgement! By paying half my life points, I can stop its activation!" Joey shouted as suddenly he glowed red bringing him down to the last 1250 of his life points.

**Joey Wheeler: 1250 LP**

**Chester Sebastian Watsworth III: 4200 LP**

"Well, so much for that, turn end!" Chester stated as Joey drew the next card and smirked at this. "Alright, the card I was waiting for, I activate the equip spell Solitary Sword of Poison! With this card during the damage putting my Swordmaster just above your Gem-Knight Ruby! GO! POISON SLASH!" Joey shouted as the creature charged in before slicing down at the creature destroying it taking 200 of his life points.

**Joey Wheeler: 1250 LP**

**Chester Sebastian Watsworth III: 4000 LP**

"Now to end this! With this card, TURN REWIND!" Joey shouted slapping the card onto the field. "But, with that card..." Chester muttered. "It allows me to rewind and do my battle phase once more!" Joey said. "But, that means..." Chester muttered. "GAME OVER CHESTER! ATTACK AND END THIS SWORDMASTER!" Joey shouted as suddenly the creature charged in again slicing down on chester as its attack doubled right before the strike taking his life points down to zero.

**Joey Wheeler: 1250 LP**

**Chester Sebastian Watsworth III: 0 LP**

"How..." Chester muttered. "Yo Chester..." Joey stated as Chester looked up. "I was trying to tell ya, threes more to duel monsters than kicking da other guys butt, if your ever gonna be champion again man you gotta learn to care about someone, other than yourself, I know your life was hard but, we all been there, just taking your frustrations out on others will only turn you into the thing your trying to avoid, aint that right Yugi?" Joey asked as Yugi let out a nod transforming back. 'Well said Joey, well said now we can only hope Tea can beat Mai.." Yugi said as they all turned towards the second duel while Chester and Joey shook hands before Chester handed over a starchip.

_To be continued..._


	7. A Freinds Secret? Harpies vs Fairyies!

"Alright let's do this Mai your up first!" Tea shouted, causing Mai to close her eyes for a moment humming to herself. "Uh hello Duel starting here." Tea commented. "I know I have to mystical choose which card is the best." Mai commented as Tea sweat dropped. "What the are you like Psychic or something?!" Tea asked. "First I shall place these cards face down without even looking and the first monster I chose is, THE HARPIE CHANNELER!" Mai shouted revealing the card as Tea sweatdropped as a strange orange haired harpie with black wings and some strange wand appeared on the field.

**Harpie Channler[1400/1300]**

"Here's how she works Tea, she counts as Harpie Lady while on the field however, since Its my first turn I can't attack so its your move girly." Mai explained as Tea drew her next card. "This could work..." Tea muttered looking over her hand and nodded. "I summon to the field, Senju Of The Thousand Hands!" Tea shouted as suddenly on her field emerged some strange wooden creature with light energy and one-thousand hands appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Senju Of The Thousand Hands[1400/1000]**

"hmm? what good will that thing do?" Mai questioned. "Oh a lot Mai you see when Senju Of The Thousand Hands hits the field I am allowed to add one Ritual monster from my Deck to my hand. The monster I've selected is Herald Of Perfection." Tea explained adding it to her hand. "Next I'll place this card face down. NOW SENJU ATTACK HARPIE CHANNELER WITH LIGHT ENERGY RAY!" Tea shouted. "NO! TEA! By doing that they will destroy each other leaving you wide open next turn!" Abigail shouted. "WHAT?!" Tea shouted in shock as the Harpie Channeler launched a blast destroying Senju as it was destroyed as well. "Wait Tea already screwed up?!" Randall asked. "No but, she is about to take some heavy life point damage if she Mai plays her card right." Abigail explained.

"Well that was a mess up..I'll end my turn." Tea explained. "Alright my move and the cosmic forces tell me this card is the best card to play, Emergency Provisions! this card allows me to sacrifice one spell or trap on the field and gain 1000 extra life points, so for now so long Harpie's feather storm!" Mai stated as the card disappeared before she glowed brightly in a green glow as her life points increased.

**Téa Gardner: 8000 LP**

**Mai Valentine: 9000 LP**

"I'll end there." Mai said causing Tea to draw she was rattled right now to say the least. "Nothing I can do here, I'll pass." Tea explained causing Mai to draw her next card and grinned. "and I'll place this card face down without even looking to end my turn." Mai explained sliding the card into position. Tea drew again but still nothing. "I'll pass nothing I can do this turn." Tea stated as Mai drew her next card and smirked it was time to keep psyching this girl out as she placed the card down with her hand and began humming again. "Hey sis I'm back-" Came the voice of Rose before she spotted what was going on and face palmed. 'not this crap again...' she grumbled.

"With the cosmic forces guiding me I summon the Harpie Queen!" Mai stated before suddenly, a green haired harpie with white wings appeared on the field letting out a small screech before landing on the field ready to strike.

**Harpie Queen[1900/1200]**

"Oh man this is gonna hurt..." Abigail muttered. "Now my Harpie Queen, Attack Tea directly! Queen Slash!" Mai shouted causing the Harpie to let out a screech before charging in and slashed down on Tea before jumping back as her life points dropped by 1900.

**Téa Gardner: 6100 LP**

**Mai Valentine: 9000 LP**

'This makes no sense, I've dueled Yugi even Abigail before and never ran into this before how can she tell what her cards are when they're face down!' Tea questioned. 'ha! my little card trick has this little dancing bimbo forget everything she ever knew about duel monsters, all I have to do is keep pushing her buttons.' Mai muttered to herself tapping her finger. 'Can she see mine as well? well I can't rule it out after Pegasus, since I can't see what she's playing I gotta get defensive.' Tea stated taking one card from her hand. "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn your up Mai!" Tea shouted.

"Defensive plays won't do you much with this! Harpie Lady 1!" Mai shouted revealing it before playing it on the field as a strange pink haired harpie lady appeared on the field letting out a screech. "And this little one comes with a nice little effect as well, as long as she is on the field her and every other wind monster gains an extra 300 attack." Mai explained causing the two monsters to glow before their power increased.

**Harpie Lady 1[1600/1400]**

**Harpie Queen[2200/1200]**

"First, Harpie Lady One! destroy that face down card!" Mai ordered causing the Harpie to jump up in the air before diving down in a slash, destroying the happy lover. "And now, Harpie Queen attack this bimbo directly! Queen Slash!" Mai shouted before the Harpie Queen charged in slicing away at Tea's life points bringing them down by 2200.

**Téa Gardner: 3900 LP**

**Mai Valentine: 9000 LP**

"How in the world is she doing this?!" Tea questioned as Mai let out a laugh. "This is so much fun, in case you are wondering girly the next card you were thinking of won't work either." Mai explained. "This woman has ESP it has to be it, I'm lose this match and the only shot of saving my father..' Tea muttered in disbelief, she might have told her friends what they think they knew about why she was dueling but they didn't know the truth.

"This is bad..." Abigail muttered shaking her head. "Don't give up Tea, were here for you!" Abigail shouted. "Abi's right your best buds are right behind you!" Randall called out. "Put this snot nosed bitch in her place Tea!" Caleb shouted. Mai suddenly glared at them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" She shouted as the group looked at her. "your brainless cheerleading isn't going to help this dancing moron one bit, don't you guys get it yet? Friendship doesn't win duels, never will. It hasn't helped your little ballerina over there she's defeated and she knows it." Mai explained. "Not true you cold hearted wench!" Randall snapped.

"No? I beg to differ there can be only one king of games just like there can only be one queen of games on this island, in this game someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow, once the competition forces you two to face each other in a duel, where's your friendship then? That's why the only one a duelist can trust is themselves, I hope this defeat teaches you that lesson Ballerina." Mai explained as Tea was losing it tightening her fists. "She's losing it!" Ted shouted. "She needs help someone help him!" Caleb shouted as Abigail's item began to glow before a beam of light shot up from bracer transforming her into her "Yami" Form.

"Don't Listen Tea I've seen this strategy before." Yami Abigail stated as Mai and Tea looked towards Abigail. "She's just trying to divide and conquer us, a strategy that has been used for centuries, believe me, Me and Yugi know." Yami Abigail stated. "Whoa girlfriend...when you and Yugi get those looks in your eyes its like your talking into my very soul..." Tea muttered as Mai laughed. "Do you really think Abigail wants you to be the queen of games winner?! She's a duelist too you know, to win you'll eventually have to take her on." Mai stated. "Mai's right...we will have too duel but..." Tea muttered flashing back to the day before the tournament.

_"Hey Tea lets make a promise." Abigail said in the flashback causing Tea to blink turning around in the flashback. "No matter what happens if it's down to you and me in the queen of games bracket, let's give it our all that way there's no way Pegasus will win, we will take him down together!" Abigail stated as the two clapped hands ending the flash back._

"Abigail and me made a promise but...Dad..." Tea muttered flashing back to the call she got from her mother.

_"Tea it's your mother listen, I know you've been busy and all but, I felt like you should know your father's cancer has been accelerating the doctors aren't sure how much time he has left." Her mother in the flash back stated before going back to the Duel._

"Abigail's right though I gotta stop listening to Mai and concentrate on winning this duel!" Tea stated to herself closing her eyes. "How can I beat Mai, okay lets say shes not psychic there's gotta be something else right?" Tea questioned for a moment before sniffing the air. "Wait a moment...I know that smell...its perfume very bad choices in them but, perfume nonetheless and they are coming from...Her cards! That's it!" Tea stated opening her eyes.

"I see though your card trick you blonde bimbo!" Tea snapped causing Mai to blink. "You sprayed your cards with different perfumes, being a woman myself I was able to pick up those scents myself I was able to figure it out, by smelling each different scent, you can tell which card is which even when their face down, so you don't have to look to play your cards that way you can psych the other player out your not a psychic at all!" Tea snapped. "Dat a girl Tea!" Joey shouted with his chin like grin.

"What?! How is this possible?! How could a complete amateur like you see through my aroma strategy?! Its not possible!" Mai shouted. "I'll admit Mai even for one who believes in my friends as much as I do you had me sweating. But, now that my head is cleared this duel is mine!" Tea shouted. "Just because you saw though my little psychic act Barbie doesn't mean you're going to beat me in a duel!" Mai snapped. "Wrong Mai, now that you've been exposed this is a whole new game, and I'll start by laying this monster face down and ending my turn." Tea explained.

"Fine, MY MOVE!" Mai snapped drawing her next card. "Now I'll lay this card face down!" Mai stated placing a card in the spell and trap zone. "Now Harpie Lady one, take out that face down!" Mai shouted as the Harpie Lady charged in before slashing down and destroyed the happy lover card she laid face down. "Now Harpie Queen show this dancer a lesson, QUEEN SLASH!" Mai shouted as the queen let out a screech before suddenly charging in and slashed down onto Tea taking 2200 more her life points.

**Téa Gardner: 1700 LP**

**Mai Valentine: 9000 LP**

"Turn end." Mai stated causing Tea to look at her hand and nodded with a small smile. "I just gotta lure Mai into a trap." Tea muttered and nodded. "I'll pass there is nothing I can do here." Tea explained. "Fine THIS DUEL IS MINE! First I'll lay this card face down." Mai stated placing a card in the spell and trap zone. "NOW! Harpie Lady one attack Tea directly!" Mai shouted causing the harpie to zoom in and strike Tea's life points bringing her down to 100.

**Téa Gardner: 100 LP**

**Mai Valentine: 9000 LP**

"Now my queen END THIS!" Mai shouted as the queen charged in causing Tea to chuckle. "You know for a champion level duelist you fell for the basic of traps." Tea stated causing Mai to blink before Tea flipped over her facedown. "I activate the reflecting power of Mirror Force!" Tea shouted as the mirror showed up right as the queen striked before sending the attack back destroying all of Mai's monsters as she growled. "Big deal, one turn thats all you've bought yourself!" Mai snapped. "Turn end!" Mai growled in anger.

"You still got this Tea don't give up theres one card in your deck that can turn this around!" Yami Abigail shouted. "There is? Oh! Right that card when we were practicing but, oh no its not in my hand...I'll have to draw for it.." Tea muttered. "If I had know this is how long you would take to make a move I would've brought a magazine..." Mai grumbled. "But what if I don't get it what if..." Tea muttered. 'Remember what Yugi taught us Tea! Trust in your cards, Trust in yourself!" Yami Abigail stated. "Alright, here goes its all or nothing!" Tea shouted, drawing her card and looked at it before grinning. "ALRIGHT! Its time to turn this duel around, I activate the magic of Dark Factory Of Mass Production!" Tea shouted, slapping the card onto the field as Mai blinked.

"This card allows me to add two normal monsters from my graveyard back to my hand! Now, I activate the magic of Advanced Ritual Art! Now by sending from my deck Mystical Shine Ball, and two more happy lovers from my deck, I can special summon Herald Of Perfection!" Tea shouted as suddenly, a strange machine fairy looking creature with rainbow wings appeared on the field.

**Herald Of Perfection[1800/2800]**

"and now with exactly four Fairy's in my graveyard I can special summon this card given to me by Abigail come forth, Archlord Kristya!" Tea shouted before suddenly a strange creature with white armor body and red crimson wings arrived on the field letting out a wave of fairy light energy from its wings ready to Strike.

**Archlord Kristya[2800/2300]**

"Now Krista's effect activates and I can add one Fairy type monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand and I chose Senju Of The Thousand Hands however, he wont be in my hand from long as these two were a special summon here comes my normal summon Senju Of The Thousand Hands!" Tea shouted as suddenly on her field emerged some strange wooden creature with light energy and one-thousand hands appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Senju Of The Thousand Hands[1400/1000]**

"And now I activate another Dark Factory Of Mass Production! as I told you before This card allows me to add two normal monsters from my graveyard back to my hand! I'll add two Happy Lovers to my hand!" Tea stated quickly taking them back from the graveyard. "Holy guys she just got three monsters out in one go!" Randall shouted. "I did, I trusted in my deck and it came though!" Tea stated in disbelief.

"Now Senju, Kryista and Perfection Attack Mai Directly!" Tea shouted as the three fairy's launched blasts of light towards Mai as she covered her eyes before 6000 of Mai's life points were taken from her.

**Téa Gardner: 100 LP**

**Mai Valentine: 3000 LP**

"Turn end!" Tea stated. "My go!" Mai stated drawing her next card. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Mai stated. "My turn now first, I bring Happy Lover back to the feild!" Tea shouted as the strange winged creature appeared on the feild letting out a cute little cry.

**Happy Lover[800/500]**

'Clever but if you think your going to embarrass me like that your sadly mistaken little girl.' Mai growled. "Now KRISTA ATTACK HER FACE DOWN!" Tea shouted as suddenly Kryista let lose a wave of light energy before it was revealed as Evilswarm Hraesvelg. "Thanks Tea thanks to Evil Swarm's effect I can send one monster back to your hand so say goodbye to your Kryista!" Mai shouted as suddenly Krista disapeared in a bright flash of light. "That's fine, Happy Lover, Thousand Hands and Perfection end this!" Tea shouted as suddenly all three fairy monsters let lose a blast of light energy taking the last of Mai's life points.

**Téa Gardner: 100 LP**

**Mai Valentine: 0 LP**

"ALRIGHT!" Tea shouted jumping in the air as she came down hugging Abigail. "OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT!" Tea shouted as Abigail laughed. "We saw it alright Tea now please stop crushing me." Yami Abigail coughed. "How, how could me and Chester lose to such amateurs." Mai muttered. "Ey Mai." Joey called out as Mai looked over. "We tried to tell ya and Chester, Theres more to duel mostars than just kicking the other guys butt. If your ever gonna be a champion your gonna have to learn to care about someone other than yourself ain't that right, Yug, Abi?" Joey asked as both nodded transforming back to normal. 'I'm proud of you Joey, you as well Tea, Joey all your hard work and training paid off you went from nothing but eagerness and attitude to a winning duelist who battles with his head, and his heart and Tea I don't know what your hiding but I know you will tell us soon enough." Yugi stated as both Tea and Joey clapped hands before images of Tea's father and Joey's sister appeared as an image in the sky.


	8. The Plant Mistress!

"WHOOPEE UP HIGH TEA TWO STARS!" Joey shouted before Tea and Joey high fived each other after the duels they won causing Abigail to giggle. "is there a time limit on how long these two get to crow?" Randall groaned. "Give them some credit man, I mean did you ever think Tea and Joey would beat Mai and Chester of all teams?" Tristan questioned. "I knew you two would Joey, Tea I'm really proud of you two." Yugi commented. "YEAH!" Joey and Tea exclaimed before suddenly, everyone's stomach started growling. "Did any of you guys bring food with you? All that dueling made me hungry." Joey grumbled. "Nope, sorry!" Ted laughed. "What were we thinking coming here with no food?" Joey questioned. "We weren't, we were focused on saving our loved ones." Mr. Lockhart stated. "Oh...right..." Joey grumbled.

"How are we gonna get through this competition without any food?" Joey groaned. "That's a good question Joey I haven't found any burger joints or anything since we got here." Yugi commented. "Oh you guys are wimps i'm fine." Abigail commented before her stomach growled. "Oh really?" Randall teased. "Another word and I will turn you inside out!" Abigail snapped. "Hey Chill out you guys, I got it cover." Tristan commented revealing a book. "It's my outdoor survival guide!" Tristan stated as everyone sweat dropped. "Can we eat it?" Joey commented with a sweat drop at what his friend had just said.

"Better than that, it lists all the berries, grass and nuts we can eat!" Tristan commented as the groups sweat dropped. "DO WE LOOK LIKE WILD ANIMALS YOU MORON?!" Randall snapped. "Hey, it's at least edible, stuff. I don't mind berries." Ted deadpanned. "You would say that Ted..." Caleb commented, still not used to his friends deadpan responses, Suddenly, Joey sniffed the air. "ey don't sweat it Randall we don't need his dumb book anyways, I smell something cooking DAT WAY!" Joey commented. "Hey wait up Joey!" Caleb commented. "Hes hallucinating..." Randall stated. "Don't be so sure I mean Tea's nose beat Mai why can't Joey's lead us to food." Tristan commented. "WATCH IT METAL BOY!" Tea snapped before storming off after Joey. "What I say, What I say?" Tristan asked confused.

At the Ocean shore the group ran into a cooking fire on barbecue fish. "Oh man I just love Barbecue fish..." Joey commented with a drool. "I don't know Joey this looks like someone else's..." Abigail muttered. "Ey come on Abi its survival of the fittest out in this tournament." Joey stated. "I still don't like it." Abigail said with a humph. "Trust me, your stomachs will thank me later." Joey commented, taking off towards the Fish. "Joey!" Abigail shouted racing after him. "Oh brother, why do I feel like Joey's stomach is about to get us in trouble..." Tea groaned.

On the ocean side, two duelists were coming out of the ocean, one with rose-like hair and the other was a male with blue hair, and ripped pants. "Ready Set dig in!" Joey commented. "HEY!" The female voice snapped. "Enjoy it you fish fiends this will be your last meal!" The other shouted as everyone looked at the two of them. "How dare you eat our fish you poachers has no one taught you manners?!" The male asked before a wave of water splashed the both of them causing the gang to blink as they pulled themselves out of the water. "Okay let's try that one more time...you okay Rose?" He asked. "I'm fine Mako..." Rose coughed before Mako looked at the group. "How dare you take our fish you poachers!" Mako snapped. "Hey chill out man it's just a few fish." Joey commented. "A FEW FISH?!" Rose snapped reaching forward as if trying to strangle Joey. "A few fish that do not belong to you! As I've been teaching Ms. Valentine here, to steal a fisherman's catch is to prove you have no honor!" Mako snapped.

"Chill chill, chiiiiiiill. My idiot buddy here didn't know they belonged to you, they were just set out in the open." Ted defended. "Dueling Gauntlets...Wait a second aren't you Mako Tsunami the top ranked Ocean Duelist?!" Yugi questioned. "Yeah and you, you're Rose Valentine, the top ranked Plant Duelist!" Abigail commented. "And who are you two?" Mako questioned. "Yeah you're that freaky fish guy and freaky flower girl." Joey commented. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rose snapped. Ted gave Joey a light smack upside the head. "Can you please keep your mouth shut for 5 minutes man?!" He snapped. "I am Rose Valentine and this is Mako Tsunami Duelist extraordinaire!" Rose commented as Tea suddenly giggled. "What are you laughing about?" Mako questioned. "Your heads, you've got company." She said as Rose and Mako looked up to see Squid's crawling on it before they grabbed them and chucked them out to the ocean in frustration.

"NO DON'T!" Joey and Tristan shouted as they raced over. "I wanted to eat that..." Joey grumbled. "Your demented." Tristan commented. "Are you meaning to tell me your all here as Duelists?" Mako asked. "Mhmm that's correct well outside Tristan, Mr. Lockhart, Randall and Caleb here. I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi introduced. "And I'm Abigail Lockhart." Abigail said with a small smile. "Wait your Yugi Muto and Abigail Lockhart?" Rose asked. "The only duelists two defeat Jennifer Banks and Seto Kaiba in a duel haha well isn't this a fine meeting it would be our honor to face you two in a duel!" Mako laughed.

"Of course, mention the duels that made em famous and bang, instant recognition!" Ted deadpanned. Tea laughed nudging Ted a little bit. "Someone sounds a little jealous." Tea teased. "Only slightly." He replied honestly. Mako looked over for a moment and blinked. "Wait a moment I recognize you, you're Ted Storm, aren't you? The longest-reigning Intercontinental Champion until Bandit Keith?" Mako questioned. "Do ya have to mention that last part? Lousy friggin cheat..." Ted grumbled. "Haha sorry I didn't realize it was still sour for you." Mako apologized. "It's fine. That's partially why I'm here. Hoping I can run into him and reclaim the title he stole from me." Ted commented. "My condolences Ted, Bandit Keith has never been one to fight fair when he has the chance to become big." Rose commented. "Ey! Ted you never told us you were champ before Keith." Joey commented. "Of course I didn't Joey. That robbery's haunted me for the past 2 months. Do you know what its like to lose something you fought for with honor for 3 years straight? I was champion for 3 years!" Ted snapped.

"Okay okay sorry didn't mean to bring up wounds," Joey stated holding his hands up with a sweatdrop. "It's alright. That's probably why he was able to beat me. I've never been able to control my anger, at all." Ted explained. 'Its something I will have to work on with you Ted, A duelist's strength is only as good as the bond he shares with his cards, your emotions will go into your cards, remember it well.' A voice stated inside Ted's mind.

'What the...' Ted thought to himself, completely confused. "We're working on that, but Ted is rather stubborn, much like my fusion partner." Came the voice of Burstinatrix, causing Ted to give her a look.``Now. Now Burst, can't you see the young master is in a bad mood?" Sparkman asked, coming to his owner's defense. "You alright Ted, yooohoo you in there?" Abigail asked, waving a hand in front of his face as the glow on her bracer died down.

"Cool it, I'm fine.." Ted drew a deep breath, his eyes flashing a darker icy green as they tended to do when under the deep rage. "Okay..." Abigail said, sweat dropping. After the group ate, things seemed to cheer up. "Phew that was good well later Mako, See you, Rose!" Abigail shouted. "Yeah maybe we will meet up in the tournament!" Yugi commented. "We certainly will..." Mako said standing up as him and Rose grabbed a harpoon. "Sooner than you think my friend!" Mako called out and as Abigail and Yugi turned around, two Harpoons landed at their feet. "JESUS! A step further and I would've been a Millennium Shish Kabob!" Abigail commented.

"Ya know I coulda told ya that was coming." Ted chuckled, whilst thumbing through his deck, seeing if he wanted to adjust it. "me and Ms. Rose treated you to Dinner perhaps you will honor us with a duel." Mako commented. "He's nuts!" Joey commented. "No but, I am an expert fisherman, and you have taken our bait." Mako laughed. "What Bait?" Joey questioned. "The fish you dork." Rose said with a smirk. "We laid the bait and reeled you right in! however, we never expected to real in Yugi Muto and Abigail Lockhart." Mako commented. "We have been reeling in quite a few duelists lately as you can see." Rose stated showing their dueling gauntlets as the other gasped. "They already have eight star chips!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Eh big deal, I've got 5." Ted shrugged, trying to brush off his annoyance at being behind despite beating quite an irritating opponent. "None of them have been worthy opponents but." Mako stated as Rose pointed to them. "Duels against Abigail Lockhart and Yugi Muto would be a true test!" Mako explained before Yugi and Abigail looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly, their items shined brightly as light shot out from their items engulfing them before the beam circled them and when it disappeared transforming them to the form of the spirits residing within their items with a new found confidence around their body.

"Mako Tsunami." Yami Yugi stated. "Rose Valentine...we accept your challenge!" Yami Abigail stated as Rose smirked snapping her fingers as two fields emerged before the four duelists took their positions on each field. "DUEL!" The four duelists shouted as another duel for Duelist Kingdom was underway. "The stakes?!" Yami Abigail asked. "For this match since it's all we are missing. Two-star chips!" Rose commented laying them down onto the field. "Two chips!" Yami Abigail stated ready to do battle.

**Yami Abigail: 8000 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 8000 LP**

**Yami Yugi: 8000 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 8000 LP**

"Alright let's do this I'll start us off! First off I'm going to place this card face down!" Yami Abigail stated placing the card in face-down position on her spell and trap zone. "Next I shall summon Spirit Of The Archer in attack mode." Yami Abigail stated as suddenly some strange archer like creature appeared on the field readying its bow to strike.

**Spirit Of The Archer[1500/800]**

"I'll end it there." Yami Abigail stated as Rose smirked drawing her sixth card. "Well, Sweetheart lets see how you handle this, first I'm going to set three cards face down," Rose stated placing three cards in her spell and trap card zone. "Now for my attack as I summon Rose Witch in attack mode," Rose stated before suddenly, a strange creature in a green and red sweater, a rose on her head and whips coming out of the sleave appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Rose Witch[1600/1000]**

"Now Rose Witch, Attack Twin Rose Slash!" Rose shouted causing the witch to let lose two whips from its sleaves destroying Spirit Of The Archer before taking 100 of Abigail's life points.

**Yami Abigail: 7900 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 8000 LP**

"Turn end, you know for someone who has beaten Jennifer Banks I wasn't expecting to get first blood this quick," Rose commented causing Yami Abigail to growl a little bit. "Enjoy that because this duel is just getting STARTED!" Yami Abigail stated drawing her next card and smirked. "Alright first off I'm going to summon Spirit Of The Ram to the field in attack mode!" Yami Abigail stated slapping the card onto the field before suddenly, a strange ram wielding a hammer showed up ready to strike.

**Spirit Of The Ram[1800/500]**

"Next his two effects, first off by successfully summoning him I'm allowed to add Kings Cross to my hand!" Yami Abigail stated pulling a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "Nextly his second effect while he's on the field all Spirit Of The Zodiac monster's gain an extra 500 attack points and since Spirit Of The Ram is the spirit of Warmonger Aries he gains an extra 500 attack points!" Yami Abigail stated.

**Spirit Of The Ram[2300/500]**

"Oh crap..." Rose muttered. "Now Spirit of the ramp destroy Rose witch, HAMMER OF THE HIMALAYANS!" Yami Abigail shouted as Rose smirked. "Not so fast Abigail, Reverse Card Open! Wall Of Thorns!" Rose shouted as suddenly a wall of vines popped up in front of Rose Witch. "What the..." Yami Abigail asked. "Seeing as your new to dealing with plants I'll give you a crash course this is the mirror force for plants," Rose explained as the spirit smashed the vines before wrapped within them and destroyed. "So much for the all mighty Abigail Lockhart hmmm?" Rose asked with a grin.

Ted shook his head chuckling. "She's doing the same thing I did at first, underestimating the shit outta Abi." He grinned. "Turn end..." Yami Abigail grumbled. "Alright then, Now Rose Witch attack Abigail directly!" Rose shouted as suddenly Abigail was slapped with two vines dropping her life points by 1600.

**Yami Abigail: 6300 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 8000 LP**

"I'll end it here," Rose stated causing Yami Abigail to draw her next card. "Abigail throw me in." A voice said as she looked down seeing King Cross talking with her. "Are you sure, your normally used to bring out the Zodiac's full power." Yami Abigail commented. "I know but, we can't afford to many attacks like that, we need to get into Pegasus's castle to save your mother we can't afford to lose." Kings Cross explained. "You're right...alright let's do this." Yami Abigail stated. "Alright for this turn, come forth KINGS CROSS!" Yami Abigail stated as suddenly a strange, what looked like tomb explorer with a sword in one hand and fire spell in the other appeared on the field.

**Kings Cross[2000/1500]**

"Ey?!, whats Abi doing summoning dat normal monster for?" Joey questioned blinking in confusion. "That's probably all she's got Joey. Her deck isn't exactly listening to her soul this time." Ted mused. "Now let's try this again, Kings Cross destroy Rose Witch Kings Slash!" Yami Abigail shouted as Kings Cross drew his sword charging before slicing at Rose Witch destroying it taking away 400 of Rose's life points.

**Yami Abigail: 6300 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 7600 LP**

"Alright, Abigail!" Tristan shouted. "Keep it up, girlfriend!" Tea grinned. "Show them why your queen back home Abigail!" Caleb shouted. Meanwhile at the Castle Pegasus laughed. "Oh my, seems you're in quite the pickle aren't you Abi-Darling?" Pegasus laughed taking a sip of his drink. "I love these early morning Drama's I sware." He grinned. Meanwhile back at the Duel Yami Abigail smirked. "Your Move Rose." Yami Abigail grinned. "Well looks like things just got interesting..." Rose said drawing her next card. "I'll lay this monster down in defense mode and call it a turn.." Rose stated. "I can't risk losing Kings Cross not yet so.." Yami Abigail stated to herself. "Kings Cross go into defensive mode." Yami Abigail stated as Kings Cross bent down crossing his arms.

"For this turn, I shall activate the magic of pot of greed! this allows me to draw three cards." Rose stated drawing three cards and grinned. "First I'll set one card face down, now I summon, Blue Rose Dragon!" Rose shouted as suddenly a little baby dragon with blue roses for feathers and around its neck made a cute little roar ready to strike.

**Blue Rose Dragon[1600/1200]**

"Cute that thing maybe, I don't discount its dangerousness! " Yami Abigail stated as Rose chuckled. "Smart move, Blue Rose Dragon attack Kings Cross Blue Flames!" Rose shouted as suddenly the little dragon let out a huge breath of blue fire destroying kings cross. "I'll end it here." Rose grinned. "Alright my turn!" Yami Abigail stated and looked at her hand. "I'll lay this monster in defense mode and end my turn.." Yami Abigail stated. "Very well since you won't attack I will I now flip summon LORD POISON!" Rose shouted as weird-looking plant with spikes coming out of it ready to strike.

**Lord Posion[1500/1000]**

"First, Lord Poison attack Abigail's face down!" Rose shouted as the weird plant charged in before slicing down on the face down destroying it. "Now, Blue Rose Dragon, Attack Abigail directly with Blue Flames!" Rose shouted as suddenly the little dragon let out a huge breath of blue fire taking away 1600 of Abigail's life points.

**Yami Abigail: 4700 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 7600 LP**

"My turn!" Yami Abigail shouted drawing her next card and drew but, her face didn't show confidence causing Rose to grin. "Awww what's wrong Abi, didn't draw a monster?" Rose asked causing Abigail to growl. "Turn end!" Yami Abigail stated. "Alright I'll make my move than first, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon and get rid of one of your face downs!" Rose shouted as a lightning bolt struck down destroying one of the cards as she smirked. "Now Poison Lord, Blue Rose Dragon attack her directly!" Rose shouted as both monsters let loose their attacks taking her life points down even further.

**Yami Abigail: 1600 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 7600 LP**

"I'll end it there." Rose grinned. "My turn!" Yami Abigail shouted drawing her next card. "Alright, I'll summon Spirit Of The Maiden!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly a strange woman with water like whips appeared ready to strike. "Aww your here to water my plants how nice!" Rose grinned.

**Spirit Of The Maiden[1900/1500]**

"First! I'll activate its effect and add a Kings Cross to my hand!" Yami Abigail said pulling a card from her deck. "Now! Spirit Of The Maiden! Attack Water Strike!" Yami Abigail shouted as the Maiden slashed down on the dragon destroying it taking 300 of her life points.

**Yami Abigail: 1600 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 7300 LP**

"Well thank you for that Abigail thanks to Blue Rose Dragon's effect, I am allowed to bring back a plant destroyed during the duel so come on back, Rose Witch!" Rose stated before suddenly, out of the graveyard, a strange creature in a green and red sweater, a rose on her head and whips coming out of the sleave appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Rose Witch[1600/1000]**

Ted let out an irritated groan. "This is getting ridiculous! These things are more like weeds than plants! Everytime Abby destroys one, they keep comin back! The hell does she have to do, set em on fire?!" Ted snapped. "I'm right here if we need to," Burstintrix added in spirit form.

"I'll keep that in mind cuz these things are ticking me off Burst." Ted grinned. "Turn end!" Yami Abigail stated as Rose drew her next card and grinned. "And the beginning of the end starts now! First I shall summon Lonefire Blossom!" Rose stated as suddenly some strange blossom showed up on the field causing the gang to blink.

**Lonefire Blossom[500/1400]**

"All right that's it! I give up! Now she's playing something that looks even closer to a weed! Uncle! I give!" Ted shouted, face-palming. "However, it won't be around for long because now due to its effect, I sacrifice it in order to bring out Gigaplant!" Rose shouted as suddenly some strange looking plants that looked like had been chopped up by a lawn mower appeared on the field with a roar.

**Gigaplant[2400/1200]**

"Now I shall activate the magic of Supervise!" Rose explained as Yami Abigail let out a sweat drop. "As your aware based on your face, this turns any gemini monster into an effect monster and I'm equiping it to Gigaplant!" Rose explained as Gigaplant let out a roar when the magic card was equipped to it. "Now that Gigaplan has been changed to an equip monster I can activate its effect and bring back one plant monster to the feild and I chose, Lonefire Blossom!" Rose explained as suddenly some strange blossom showed up on the field causing the gang to blink.

**Lonefire Blossom[500/1400]**

"However, it won't be around for long because using its effect, I sacrifice it to bring out Marina, Princess of Sun Flowers!" Rose shouted as suddenly, some strange woman with the body of a sunflower appeared on the feild twirling around and let out a wink.

**Marina Princess Of Sunflowers[2800/1600]**

"Now, Marina attack Spirit Of The Maiden with Sunflower burst!" Rose shouted as suddenly the flower let out a burst of flowers towards the Maiden destroying it and took away 900 of Abigail's life points bringing her down to 700 life points and in a very bad situation.

**Yami Abigail: 700 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 7300 LP**

"Finally I will activate Hinotama! This deals 500 direct damage to you!" Rose explained as multiple fireballs belted Abigail's Feild dealing an extra 500 points of damage bringing Abigail to a bad spot.

**Yami Abigail: 200 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 7300 LP**

"Aww you look a little low on life points there Abigail maybe you might wanna pack it in," Rose said with a small grin causing Yami Abigail to growl. 'I gotta pull this together otherwise, my mother may be lost for good...' Yami Abigail muttered looking at her deck.

"Come on Abigail! You still got this!" Randall shouted. "It ain't over till the last life point is lost!" Caleb shouted. "One draw can change the entire duel girlfriend don't give up!" Tea shouted. "You can do this Abi! Believe!" Ted Shouted. 'Alright this last draw I either gain what I need or I lose the chance to save my mother..' Yami Abigail stated drawing her card and looked over it before her trademark smirk came across her face. "I gotta say Rose, you put up quite the fight I see where the other skill went in your family but, I'm afraid this is where it end." Yami Abigail stated causing Rose to blink.

"What do you mean, I have you on the ropes!" Rose exclaimed. "Correction, you HAD me on the ropes but, that's about to change thanks to this field spell! Gathering Of The Constellations!" Yami Abigail declared slapping the card into the field spell zone. "Oh greaaaat! This thing again..." Ted growled softly in annoyance. "Now I discard Spirit Of The Scales to bring out the ace of my deck, come forth ZODIAC SPIRIT- MASTER OPHIUCUS!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the feild as the sky turned dark before a snake like creature emerged down from the sky and let out a roar towards Rose.

**Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophicus[4500/3500]**

"Oh fucking lovely, snake boy again. Ya couldn't play something else could you?" Ted asked. "Well since you asked there is one other card I wanted to play.." Yami Abigail said tapping a card with a smirk. "Humor me," Ted smirked back. "I Now play the ritual magic, Zodiac Singularity- Snake Diety's Majesty!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field as a flame of fire shot up behind Ophicus causing the group to blink. "The hell? What's that card do?" Ted questioned.

"For starters, I'm going to remove Spirit Of the Crab, Maiden and Scales to fit the twelve-star requirement! Now with the requirement met I am allowed to summon as many Zodiac Spirit's onto the field as I do Monster slots and thanks to you Rose, I still have four slots left!" Yami Abigail said with a smirk as Rose let out a sweat drop. "Now then come forth, Zodiac Spirits! King Leo, Twinmold Gemini, Duality Pisces, and Strategist Virgo!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly four beams shot down as the four Zodiac's appeared on the field.

**Zodiac Spirit- King Leo[3200/2800]**

**Zodiac Spirit- Twinmold Gemini[2000/2000]**

**Zodiac Spirit- Duality Pisces[3500/1200]**

**Zodiac Spirit- Strategist Virgo[2900/2500]**

"Now then, time to end this thanks to Master Ophicus's effect he can attack every monster you have once, Go! ZODIAC BLAST!" Yami Abigail shouted as Master Ophicus let out a roar before charging a beam up and launching it as it blasted the plants causing Rose to let out a scream before her life points dropped to zero.

**Yami Abigail: 200 LP**

**Rose Valentine: 0 LP**

"Game over Rose..." Yami Abigail stated as the others looked at each other for a moment before cheering. "YAHOO! WAY TO GO ABI!" Joey shouted as Yami Abigail closed her eyes before returning to normal as she came down the duel field as Randall brought her into a hug. "Nice one there Abi! You had us worried you were going to lose there for a moment, you gotta quit doing that!" Randall laughed.

"Welp. That happened. Nice going Abi." Ted replied, far more calmly than the others, as was his nature. "Welp heres hoping Yugi can do the same..." Abigail said as they all looked up as Yami Yugi and Mako. "DUEL!" The two shouted as the two of their life point counters shot to 8000.

**Yami Yugi: 8000 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 8000 LP**

"Let's do this Mako!" Yami Yugi stated. 'here's hoping I can pull this off the only way me and Abigail are saving are family is to get into that castle!' Yami Yugi stated to himself as Yugi and Mako both drew their first five cards.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. The Rise Of The Ghouls!

"Now than Yugi, let's see how you handle my sea dwellers my move! I shall start by laying this monster face down and now I activate their home, The Legendary Ocean!" Mako stated placing the card in the feild spell zone and smirked as an ocean overtook the feild. "And with that I shall end my turn!" Mako explained. "Alright than, let the duel begin Mako my move!" Yami Yugi stated drawing his next card and looked it over and nodded. "First I shall place these two cards face down!" Yami Yugi explained placing the two cards in his magic and trap card zone. "Next, come forth, Breaker The Magical Warrior!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly some strange warrior with a sword and sheild appeared on the feild. "And thanks to his effect by summoning him, he gains a spell counter gaining an extra 300 attacks points!" Yami Yugi explained as the attack points shot up from the counter.

**Breaker The Magical Warrior[1900/1000]**

"Breaker, Slash Mako's face down, Breaker Slash!" Yami Yugi as the warrior reved up his weapon before charging in and sliced down onto the card destroying Mother Grizzly. "Thank you for that Yugi now, my mother's effect activates allowing me to bring in a water monster with 1500 or less attack points and has sealed your fate! Come forth, Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 COME FORTH!" Mako shouted as some strange submarine-like creature appeared onto the field ready to strike gaining the 200 bonus from Legendary Ocean.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK-3[1700/1300]**

"A Submarine?" Yami Yugi asked. "Yes but, not just any Submarine this Submarine is the beginning of the end for you Yugi Muto, with this I shall end my turn!" Mako explained as Yami Yugi nodded drawing his next card but, needless to say, was a little worried about the Submarine like monster staring him down right now.

"For now I will end my turn." Yami Yugi stated as Mako nodded. "Taking it the safe route normally that would work but, not this time for now my plan BEGINS! DRAW!" Mako stated drawing his next card and smirked. "Alright first off, I'm bringing out my next sea creature, Codarus!" Mako shouted as suddenly some strange sea monster appeared on the field letting out a roar.

**Codarus[1600/1200]**

"I take back what I said earlier...he's more of a freaky sea guy..." Joey grumbled. "I AM NOT A FREAKY SEA GUY EITHER YOU MUT!" Mako snapped. "EY! WATCH WHO YA CALLIN A MUT FISH BOY!" Joey snapped as the group sweatdropped. "As I was saying first I will send my Legendary Ocean to the graveyard courtesy of Codarus's effect and destroy your two face downs!" Mako shouted as the two face downs exploded on Yugi's side. "Why would he do dat, now his bonus is gone!" Joey shouted. "I got a bad feeling about this turn, Joey..." Abigail muttered.

"Now, I activate the magic of Terraforming!" Mako shouted slapping the card onto the feild as Abigail's eyes widened. "Not Good!" Abigail shouted. "Ey pardon?" Joey asked. "That card allows him to pull a feild spell straight from his deck like Abigail said not good, with it Mako lost NOTHING this turn!" Ted exclaimed. "Now with it I am able to pull another Legendary Ocean from my deck but, why stop there I am going to activate it right now!" Mako shouted as suddenly the field was once again swarmed by the Sea causing Yugi to sweatdrop a little bit.

"Now while I cant destroy your breaker, your life points aren't safe! Not thanks to Amphibious Bugroth MK-3's effect with Legendary Ocean or rather Umi in effect he can bypass your monster and aim straight for your life points!" Mako stated as Yami Yugi sweatdropped. "Give him a welcome gift Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 MISSLE BARRIAGE!" Mako shouted as two missiles launched at Yami Yugi taking away 1700 of his life points.

**Yami Yugi: 6300 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 8000 LP**

"Turn end." Mako stated with a grin. "My turn then!" Yami Yugi said drawing his next card and nodded. "I'll set this monster face down now, Breaker! Take out Cordus! Breaker Slash!" Yami Yugi shouted as Breaker charged in and sliced down on the creature cutting it in half taking 300 life points from Mako as it exploded.

**Yami Yugi: 6300 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 7700 LP**

"I'll end my turn your move Mako." Yami Yugi stated as Mako nodded drawing his next card. "I will lay this monster face down, Now, Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 MISSLE BARRIAGE!" Mako shouted as two missiles launched at Yami Yugi taking away 1700 of his life points.

**Yami Yugi: 4600 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 7700 LP**

"Turn end!" Mako stated with a smirk. "Hang in their Yugi!" Tea shouted as Yami Yugi drew his next card. "Alright come forth, Magician's Valkyrie!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly, a more warrior version of Dark Magician Girl appeared on the feild with a staff ready to strike.

**Magician's Valkyrie[1600/1800]**

"Now go! Scepter slash!" Yami Yugi shouted as the newly summoned monster charged in before slashing down onto the face-down monster Mako had just placed destroying it before jumping back. "Turn End!" Yami Yugi stated. "Thank you for that Yugi or did you not notice the monster you destroyed?" Mako asked before Yami Yugi blinked before his eyes widened. "Penguin Solider?!" Yami Yugi asked in shock., "Yes and now his effect activates sending both Breaker and your face down right back to your hand!" Mako shouted as suddenly the two monsters mentioned disappeared from Yugi's field and landed right back in his hand.

"Now for my turn!" Mako stated drawing his next card and smirked. "Oh would you look at this, another Codarus!" Mako shouted as suddenly some strange sea monster appeared on the field letting out a roar.

**Codarus[1600/1200]**

"Now Codorus! RAM INTO MAGICIAN'S VALKYRIE!" Mako shouted as the creature nodded zooming in before ramming into the magician as both collided before both being destroyed. "Next Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 MISSLE BARRIAGE!" Mako shouted as two missiles launched at Yami Yugi taking away 1700 of his life points.

**Yami Yugi: 2900 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 7700 LP**

"Turn End!" Mako stated with a smirk. "My Move than!" Yami Yugi stated before drawing his next card. "First I'll lay this card face down." Yami Yugi shouted placing the card in his trap and feild spell. "Next, come forth, Breaker The Magical Warrior!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly some strange warrior with a sword and sheild appeared on the feild. "And thanks to his effect by summoning him, he gains a spell counter gaining an extra 300 attacks points!" Yami Yugi explained as the attack points shot up from the counter.

**Breaker The Magical Warrior[1900/1000]**

"Turn End!" Yami Yugi shouted as smirked and drew his next card. "I'll lay this card face down and once again, Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 MISSLE BARRIAGE!" Mako shouted as two missiles launched at Yami Yugi taking away 1700 of his life points

**Yami Yugi: 1200**

**Mako Tsunami: 7700 LP**

"and next turn This duel is mine!" Mako stated as Yami Yugi growled. "Bastard...IS THERE NOT A SINGLE SHRED OF HONOR IN YOUR BONES?! FIGHTING LIKE THIS!" Yami Yugi snapped. "Honor..." Mako said scoffing. "A lot of good honor did my father..." Mako stated as Yami Yugi blinked. "My father was a great fisherman, he taught me the love of the sea, one day the sea took him, my father took the time to tie me down but, not himself, my father had shown honor towards the sea but, where did it get him?!" Mako snapped as Yami Yugi closed his eyes for a moment. "I understand your pain Mako and I understand your need to want to find your father but..." Yami Yugi stated opening his eyes a new found look plastered across his face. "This is a Duel I can't afford to lose!" Yami Yugi stated. Slowly he put two fingers on his deck ready to draw. 'Heart of the cards...guide me' Yami Yugi muttered before drawing his next card.

"You fought well Mako..." Yami Yugi stated upon finishing the draw and smirked. "But this is where it ends!" Yami Yugi stated slapping a magic card onto the field. "A Magic card?!" Mako asked. "Yes, Dark Magic Curtain, and with its great magic comes the end of this duel!" Yami Yugi declared. "Oh yeah, this duel is over alright if Yugi plays his cards right," Ted stated with a nod. "Ey Ted mind explaining that card?" Joey asked as Ted looked at him with a "Your kidding?" look before sighing for a moment.

"Basically at the cost of half his life points Yugi can special summon a Dark Magician monster to his side of the field," Ted explained. "But, Yugi barley has any life points to spare as his oh this is a big gamble..." Tea muttered. "Now at the cost of half my life points, come forth my faithful friend, DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi declared as at first, his life points dropped down by half.

**Yami Yugi: 600**

**Mako Tsunami: 7700 LP**

Suddenly, a strange master looking magician wielding a staff appeared on the field before spinning the staff around a little bit and aimed it right at Mako ready to strike.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Now, Breaker the magical warrior, remove your Spell counter and destroy the legendary ocean!" Yami Yugi declared as Breaker's sword lit up for a moment before he slashed an energy beam towards the Legendary Ocean destroying it as the sea disappeared. "NO! My Ocean!" Mako shouted. "Mako you have been focusing to much on that one card this entire duel you have failed to see the flaw in your strategy and that is without your ocean, your submarine is just like any other monster." Yami Yugi explained.

"First Breaker the magical warrior! Destroy Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 with Breaker Slash!" Yami Yugi declared as Breaker charged in before slashing the creature in half taking 100 of Mako's life points. "Now Dark Magician, Attack Mako Directly DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami Yugi declared as the Dark Magician jumped back letting lose a ball of dark energy right at Mako taking away 2500 of his life points.

**Yami Yugi: 600**

**Mako Tsunami: 5100 LP**

"and your strategy is...destroyed!" Yami Yugi declared ending his turn as Mako drew his next card. "This duel isn't over until the last life point drops Yugi Muto my turn!" Mako declared and looked at his hand. "I'll lay this monster face down and end my turn!" Mako declared placing a face-down defense position monster as Yami Yugi drew his next card. "I understand your feelings Mako Believe me, me and Abigail know this better than anyone but, we still can't let you win and with this card! This ends GO! Magician's Valkyrie!" Yami Yugi shouted as suddenly, a more warrior version of Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field with a staff ready to strike.

**Magician's Valkyrie[1600/1800]**

"Next I shall equip my dark magician with THIS! GO MAGIC FORMULA!" Yami Yugi declared as suddenly a book appeared in Dark Magician's hand. "Thanks to this card, my Dark Magician gains 700 extra attack points!" Yami Yugi declared as the Magician's body glowed green.

**Dark Magician[3200/2100]**

"Now First Breaker destroy Mako's Face Down monster, Dark Magician, Magician's Valkyrie wipe out the remaining of Mako's life points!" Yami Yugi order as the creatures nodded as Breaker sliced down destroying the last defense monster in Mako's Arsenal, the two magician's jumped up launching two magic blasts towards Mako wiping out what was left of the Fisherman's life points.

**Yami Yugi: 600**

**Mako Tsunami: 0 LP**

After the Duel Mako and Rose handed over the two starchips. "Well we've got much to learn don't we Mako?" Rose asked. "That we do Ms. Rose now come we must return back to the sea!" Mako stated racing off as Rose groaned. "Again?" She said as the two dived into the ocean. "Hey you think we could get some more fish from them?" Joey asked. "We'd have to duel them again." Yami Yugi joked. "Yeah, nope let's move don't need another skin of our teeth duel thank you." Ted stated pushing them along.

Meanwhile at Pegasus's castle a strange kid had made his way out of the palace and zoomed off into the Island as the others were walking down the pathway still on their quest for ten star chips as Pegasus was informed but something had changed. "Computer, requesting status of the duelist kingdom tournoment." Pegasus said with a chuckle shaking his head. "by now young little Abigail surely will have been eliminated and I'll have to find some other way to gain her Millenium item." Pegasus stated.

"Six hours have passed since the dueling contest began, twelve of the participates have been eliminated, those who have been defeated and lost their starchips are being removed by boat." The computor stated. "And what of Abigail Lockhart and Yugi Muto?" Pegasus asked taking a sip of his wine. "Yugi Muto and Abigail Lockhart both have collected a total of five starchips." The computer stated as Pegasus did a spit take. "What Abigail Lockhart hasn't been eliminated?" Pegasus asked. "Negetive sir." it explained. "This is not good, I had expected Abigail to be eliminated by now as it stands she will make it to the finals and if I don't change the final duel I will miss out on gaining her Millenium Item..." Pegasus grumbled.

"But no matter, the next duelist Abigail faces will be a ghost from her past, Emphasis on Ghost HAHAHAHA!" Pegasus laughed. Meanwhile, with the others they heard a loud "HEEELP" scream. "Uh Ted am I hearing things or is someone screaming for help?" Abigail asked. "If you're hearing it, I am. C'mon let's check it out." Ted stated. "Hold on kid were coming!" Tristan shouted as the group caught up with one of the tournament providers holding a kid by the neck. "LET THAT KID GO!" Tristan shouted before decking him right in the face. Suddenly, the man jumped in the air and drop kicked Tristan as the kid tried to take off before being grabbed by the man. "Hey what the hell is going on let him go!" Abigail screamed. "This has nothing to do with you girly your a queen of games participate and this kids a king of games participate" The man stated. "Yeah well it has something to do with me tough guy." Ted growled, his tone soft but deadly serious.

"Well if you must know the rules state the you need star chips to duel this guy has no star chips so hes shipping out!" He stated. "But I didn't lose them they were stolen from me my deck as well!" The kid argued. "I don't care what lame excuse you have you need star chips to duel and you aint got any so your shipping out!" The man stated. "Well if you must know the rules state the you need star chips to duel this guy has no star chips so hes shipping out!" He stated. "But I didn't lose them they were stolen from me my deck as well!" The kid argued. "I don't care what lame excuse you have you need star chips to duel and you aint got any so your shipping out!" The man stated. After the man took off with the kid the group followed him to the pier.

"HEY! HOLD UP!" Abigail called out as the group came to a stop at the pier. "What did the kid who stole your starchips look like?" Yugi asked. "Well I couldn't see his face, it was covered with a Bandana, but he was a little guy and he challanged me in the medow, but as soon as I put my deck and star chips down and ran off with them." The kid explained. "You shouldn't be shipped off the Island because of that!" Yugi exclaimed. "This boat leaves in exactly 30 minutes, anyone without a starchip ships out!" The man explained. "Don't worry kid we are going to get those chips back!" Joey grinned. "But, who you are guys?" he asked. "We're the guys who are going to get your chips back, don't worry you got the brilliant mind of Joey Wheeler on the case and I always get my man." Joey said as everyone sweat dropped.

As they made their way back to a duel arena Tristan spoke. "So whats your "Brilliant" mind telling you now Joey?" Tristan asked. "Beats me, all my brilliant mind is doing right now is giving me a brilliant headache..." Joey groaned. "Well maybe we should stake out the scene of the crime come on!" Yugi said as they raced over to the meadow duel arena. Suddenly, a strange kid zoomed out of the bushes. "I found you at last Yugi!" He stated. "That must be the kid we been looking for!" Joey snapped. "Was wondering when he'd show back up!" Randall growled. "I can handle him!" Tristan added. "I hope so your twice his size..." Tea grumbled. "Just try it you big dork!" The kid snapped. "WHY I ATTA!" Randall growled. "Hold on, I think I know what this kid is after, he wants to duel." Yugi stated as Abigail closed her eyes the Millenium eye symbol on her forehead as if she was reading into the kid.

"Huh? I don't get it Yuge. How can ya tell?" Ted asked. "Call it a hunch, thats what you want right? you wanna duel me?" Yugi asked. "Oh yeah you bet!" The kid growled. Soon they made their way up on the duel arena. "Why is Yugi going though with this when we could just take the chips and deck and be done with it!" Joey questioned. "I see..." Abigail muttered opening her eyes from what she was reading in the kid.

Yugi closed his eyes as the Puzzle activated transforming him into Yami Yugi as the duel began. "My first card is, The Main Eating Plant!" the kid shouted as he slapped the card onto the arena as some strange plant emerged from it. "Than its my move and I'll coutner with, Silent Magician LV4!" Yami Yugi declared as some strange Magician emerged onto the feild with a twirl of its staff. "HA! My Plant will eat your Magician alive! GO!" The kid shouted as the plant charged in. "Silent Magician Blast!" Yami Yugi declared as the Magician jumped back before blasting the plant destroying it.

"Huh? My monster lost?!" The kid asked in shock. "You couldn't possibly win with cards that don't belong to you. How could your heart ever be in cards that belong to someone else?" Yami Yugi asked. "Be quiet! I don't believe in that heart of the cards crap you and Abigail keep preaching about cards have nothing to do with heart its all about power." He snapped. "I thought as much..." Abigail muttered. "Yes, I can see it now, I sensed a connection to Kaiba and a bond with Jennifer within you, your Kaiba's brother, your Mokuba." Yami Yugi declared.

"How did you know?" The kid asked removing the Bandana revealing it to be Mokuba. "Look it is Kaiba's little brother!" Tea shouted. "The hell are you doing out here little guy?" Ted asked. "None of your buisness hero boy but yes, Seto Kaiba is my brother and hes the best duelist that ever lived. But, now thanks to Yugi hes gone and Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp." Mokuba explained. "Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp?!" Yami Yugi asked. "The hell would he want Kaiba Corp for? He's got his own freakin company!" Ted exclaimed. "I don't know what you and Abigail did to my big brother and Jennifer Yugi but, ever since that duel they haven't been the same, Jennifer was willing to enter the tournament but, my brother, he ran away and with him gone Pegasus moved right in, Some Kaiba Corp executives invited him to some secret board meeting, Its all your fault Seto deserted me because of you two!" Mokuba snapped. "Oh boy family issues, you guys can take it from here." Ted deadpanned.

"You don't understand Mokuba, Jennifer nor Kaiba have deserted you, He's searching for himself." Yami Yugi explained. "Hey wait a moment- Mokuba's gone!" Abigail shouted as Yami Yugi blinked and low and behold the little kid had disappeared. Suddenly, Mokuba appeared behind Yugi. "If I can't beat you-" He said grabbing a few of Yugi's starchips. "I'll have you disqualified!" He shouted grabbing them taking off. "My Star Chips!" Yugi shouted but before he could get to far. "YOU'LL NEVER SAVE KAIBA CORPORATION THAT WAY!" Yami Yugi shouted as Mokuba turned around. "Your big brother is just confused, When me and Yugi defeated Kaiba and Jennifer we opened their minds removing from them all the dark influences from their minds. Free of that dark essence Kaiba and Jennifer are struggling, Now your brother and Jennifer realize their way wasn't the right way and they are searching their Heart for awnsers and you know in your heart what your doing isn't the right way either." Abigail explained.

When they arrived however, the boat was already gone. "WHAT?! We still had two minutes left!" Abigail shouted in shock. "Tough Luck, Pegasus sets the time frame here." He explained. "You gotta call that boat back I gotta return that guys star chips." Mokuba explained as Suddenly the man slapped his hands and knocked the star chips into the ocean. "Some of those star chips belong to Yugi ya big jerk!" Joey growled. "Tough luck you kids need to learn to keep a hold of your valuables!" He said before grabbing Mokuba. "Yugi Abigail! Help.." Mokuba grimaced. "Hold on!" Yami Yugi stated. "I still have three of my star chips me and Abigail challenge you and a partner to a duel and if we win Mokuba comes with us!" Yami Yugi stated. "Fine, meet me back at Arena 146 in exactly four hours and you two will have your match!" He grinned.

Once the four hours passed. "Well here we are wheres Attena head?" Joey asked. "Yugi! Abigail! Overhere!" Mokuba coughed. "Mokuba! Put him down!" Yami Yugi growled, "I'll consider it if you win your duel with Abigail." He stated. "Oh we'll beat you alright.." Yami Yugi growled. "I never said me and someone else were your opponents." He said before pointing upwards. "There are your opponents." He said as Yugi and Abigail gasped. "They are a couple of freinds who are DIEING to see you again, they had an unfortunate end earlier today but they've come back just to duel you two!" He laughed. "Kaiba?!" Yami Yugi gasped. "Jennifer?!" Abigail asked in shock.

Ted had been taking a sip of his energy drink before he promptly did a spit-take. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?! THAT IS NOOOOOOOOOT OKAY!" Ted shouted. "Yes Yugi, Abigail it's me Kaiba along with Jennifer," Seto said with a sinister laugh. "And this time you two don't stand...a Ghost of a chance.." Jennifer said as each let out a sinister chuckle.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Duel With The Ghouls

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Once the four hours passed. "Well, here we are wheres Athena head?" Joey asked. "Yugi! Abigail! Over Here!" Mokuba coughed. "Mokuba! Put him down!" Yami Yugi growled, "I'll consider it if you win your duel with Abigail." He stated. "Oh, we'll beat you alright.." Yami Yugi growled. "I never said me and someone else were your opponents." He said before pointing upwards. "There are your opponents." He said as Yugi and Abigail gasped. "They are a couple of friends who are DIEING to see you again, they had an unfortunate end earlier today but they've come back just to duel you two!" He laughed. "Kaiba?!" Yami Yugi gasped. "Jennifer?!" Abigail asked in shock._

_Ted had been taking a sip of his energy drink before he promptly did a spit-take. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?! THAT IS NOOOOOOOOOT OKAY!" Ted shouted. "Yes Yugi, Abigail it's me Kaiba along with Jennifer," Seto said with a sinister laugh. "And this time you two don't stand...a ghost of a chance.." Jennifer said as each let out a sinister chuckle._

* * *

The big dude holding Mokuba laughed before speaking. "Yugi, Abigail, you two don't have a ghost of a chance of beating Jennifer or Kaiba because this time, they really are a ghost!" He laughed. "A ghost?" Yami Yugi questioned. "That...can't be right can it?" Abigail questioned. "No way, I may not like rich boy and rich bitch but, there is no way they would go down!" Randall stated. "I'm with Rand, I may not like Rich Boy but, he's a lot tougher than he looks!" Joey stated. "Yeah so drop the act Kemo!" Mokuba stated. "Its a fact, two witnesses saw them fall to their death," Kemo stated as everyone gasped.

"LIAR TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Mokuba snapped. "Get used to it, all thats left of Jennifer and Kaiba are your memories and a pair of angry ghosts just looking for revenge!" Kemo stated. Suddenly, Abigail's item began glowing before a light shot from the bracer transforming her into the "Yami" form. "It's not them!" Yami Abigail stated as Kemo looked at her. "I don't know who the hell you're trying to fool Kemo but, that is not Jennifer or Kaiba!" She snapped. "Well, they have seen better days." Kemo smirked.

"Its time to duel with the ghouls," Kemo said laughing. "Oh I crack myself up." He grinned. "Those two can't be, a trick by Pegasus! Don't worry Mokuba, me and Abigail will win your freedom and we'll find your brother." Yami Yugi stated not realizing they were on TV. "HAHA! This is extremely entertaining, I just love reality TV." Pegasus said with a laugh. "Who are Yugi and Abigail dueling?" His servant asked. "Its Kaiba and Jennifer, whats left of them. The duo had shown so much promise." Pegasus said. "But now he's, it's here how did you do that?!" The man stuttered. "I can't take all the credit, I have Yugi and Abigail to thank and now to return the favor I'm going to teach them a lesson about the real power of the Millenium Items!" Pegasus laughed as Yugi and Abigail got on the duel arena.

"Yugi, Abigail, you look like you've seen a ghost" Kaiba stated. "Or in our case two hehehehe." Jennifer laughed. "Don't you want to play heheheh!" She laughed again. "That's enough, both of you!" Yami Yugi snapped. "We are no longer of this world, and its all cause of you two." Kaiba stated as Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail growled. "Don't worry though you can make it up to us in this duel oh we are going to have so much fun playing." Jennifer stated. "Me and Jennifer could've had it all but when you beat us you took more than just the match you stole our life and took our souls." Kaiba explained. "But Pegasus was nice enough to let us arrange this little playdate today isn't that nice of him?" Jennifer grinned.

"Okay the 'ghost' Kaiba I can understand, he seems like a more spiteful Seto, but WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK is wrong with the other one?! Sounds like she came outta some demon playhouse or some shit like that!" Ted snapped. "You two are nothing but a couple of imposters so stop the lies and let's start the duel!" Yami Yugi stated. "Fine with me, this time you won't beat my cards Yugi." Kaiba stated. "You might look like Kaiba and Jennifer but there is no way you can imitate their decks!" Yami Yugi snapped. "You mean our decks." Kaiba stated as the two let out a growl. "Beat him Yugi, Abigail!" Mokuba shouted. "Those two are nothing but a fake!" Mokuba continued. "Yeah, the little guy is right!" Randall shouted. "Dhose ghosts don't even look like Kaiba and Jennifer!" Joey shouted.

"Yugi, Abigail I know you can hear me, I know you can sense our thoughts and I know you can fell the truth. We are Jennifer and Kaiba but, this time your dueling two people who have got nothing to lose..' Seto's voice echoed as Abigail and Yugi sweatdropped. "Kemo, once me and Jennifer beat Yugi and Abigail Pegasus can have Kaiba Corp, all Me and Jennifer want is revenge," Kaiba stated. "3 starships says we win," Kaiba said. "But, if they lose that will eliminate Yugi and put Abigail down to merely two." Tea exclaimed. "Not quite because I am putting up five!" Ghost Jennifer said as Randall flinched. "But thats all Abigail has!" Randall shouted.

"Fine by me!" Yami Abigail stated placing her chips down. "Hey Ted, after this duel you can have the extra two." Yami Abigail declared keeping her eyes locked on the "Ghost". "But I..." Ted murmured, touched by the gesture. He wasn't against acts of generosity from a friend, he just preferred to earn what he got. "Thats fine with me and Abigail that means when the duels done I'll have six and Abigail will have eight!" Yami Yugi declared. "Lets duel!" Seto stated as the life point counter shot up.

**Seto Kaiba? and Jennifer Banks?: 16000**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 16000**

"Guess I'll go first." Seto stated drawing his card. "And I'll start by summoning the Kidmodo Dragon in defense mode." Kaiba stated as suddenly some strange creature with a pink body and looked like a baby Komodo Dragon emerged onto the field.

Kidmodo Dragon[100/200]

"And I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Kaiba stated. "A monster with only 100 attack points?" Yami Yugi questioned. "I don't like this Yugi, we need to stay on our guard, Seto would only have a low attack point monster like that in his deck if it had a way to bring out a big powerhouse!" Yami Abigail stated. "Right then I'll start us off!" Yami Yugi stated drawing his sixth card. "I'll start by laying this card face down!" Yami Yugi stated placing the card in his magic and trap card zone. "And now I'll start with this card! GO MAGICIAN'S VALKYRIE with an attack strength of 1600!" Yami Yugi declared as suddenly, a warrior looking Dark Magician Girl emerged onto the field ready to strike.

**Magician's Valkyrie[1600/1800]**

"Dark Scepter Blast!" Yami Yugi ordered as suddenly the creature jumped back and launched a blast destroying the creature. "So much for your Dragon." Yami Yugi stated. "Your as strong as ever Yugi.." Kaiba stated before letting out a laugh. "did ya see dat? Dat carbon copy Kaiba is laughing!" Joey snapped. "What's he up to...that dragon got annihilated...unless!" Ted's eyes widened as he realized exactly the purpose of that seemingly feeble dragon.

"Haha its funny how things come full circle isn't it Yugi, Abigail. What are you two thinking in that feeble brain of yours right now?" Kaiba asked. "Oooh Ooh I think I know Seto can I answer?" Jennifer asked. "Go right ahead Jennifer." Seto smirked. "They've come to the conclusion that no matter what theres no way they can win." Jennifer said before giggling. "And they couldn't be more right even a couple of simpletons like you now knows that we are who we say we are and once you accept that fact you two must accept defeat." Jennifer grinned. "I don't care who you two are your going to lose to me and Abigail just the same." Yami Yugi snapped. "But Yugi you and Abigail barely beat us the last time we dueled and unlike Abigail this time Yugi your secret weapon is...gone," Seto stated with an evil chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Yami Yugi growled in reply. Jennifer and Seto both chuckled. "Exodia...You've lost Exodia." Seto answered with a grin as Yami's eyes widened. "You only beat me with Exodia in your deck and without it you can only lose," Seto said with a grin. Meanwhile, on another part with Jennifer and Seto they were currently hiding behind a tree looking on at the security. "Securities tight..." Jennifer grumbled in anger. "Yeah, but pegasus messed with the wrong two companies..." Seto growled as Jennifer nodded in agreement.

**DISAPPEARED! OUT OF HERE! IT WAS TIME TO PAY MY DUES! NEVER GUESSED YOU WOULD BE DRESSED IN MY CLOTHES AND SHOES!**

The two hopped over a wall before Seto pulled a chain revealing an underground staircase both looked around before heading down the stairs as Jennifer tapped an earpiece. "Jeffery? Yeah, It's me, I'm heading down into the mansion with Kaiba. Yes, I already got ten-star chips, I'll be fine Jeffery Jennifer out!" Jennifer stated hanging up the communication. "Worrywart butler?" Seto asked. "Worrywart butler." Jennifer chuckled.

**THOUGHT YOU WERE SO TOUGH! YOU HAD IT ALL UNDER CONTROL! NOW ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I'M GONNA TAKE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE! GIVE IT UP CAUSE NOW WE'RE BACK!**

The two of them made their way to an eye scanner both giving it to make sure it knew Kaiba had a guest before it opened up. Once inside Seto pressed a button as the computer booted up. "Running Identity protocols please state your names." the computer stated. "Seto Kaiba," Seto said as Jennifer took a seat as well putting on her headset. "Jennifer Banks," Jennifer stated. "I thought I had seen it all but having to break into the Kaiba Mansion?" The computer asked. "Its too long of a story for right now," Seto explained. "Too long of a story?! Well, maybe I'm not in that talkative of a mood right now!" The computer humphed. "Girl when was the last time you didn't talk?" Jennifer asked. "Toche Ms. Banks..." The Ai stated. "Well while you two were busy Pegasus has started a hostile take over of Kaiba Corp." It stated. "New News please," Jennifer stated letting the Ai know they already knew.

"At the same time, Pegasus started his Duelist Kingdom Tournament." The AI explained. "Jennifer said new News please." Seto countered. "Yes, well if Yugi Muto or Abigail Lockhart can be defeated by a representative than Pegasus will own Banks Estate or Kaiba Corporation!" The Ai stated. "WHAT?!" Jennifer snapped. "It seems one of the Kaiba Corp executives was promised it by your father if you were to say disappear." The Ai explained. "So that's why Pegasus tried to take me out with Seto.." Jennifer muttered. "Pegasus won't win, Yugi and Abigail are unbeatable, Yugi's deck has Exodia and Abigail is a master with those Zodiacs." Seto stated. "Yeah well, sometime after you lost to Yugi, he lost Exodia." The Ai explained. "What how?!" Seto asked. "Something to do with Weevil underdrool or something." The Ai stated as Jennifer chuckled. "Underwood." She corrected.

"You said Wood.." The Ai stated. "OH PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Jennifer laughed. "When it rains it pours Pegasus knows all about the corporation Buy laws and he's taken Mokuba Prisoner and your father Jennifer has promised to handle all transfering should Abigail lose. So now you know, What are we going to do?" The Ai explained. "My father most likely has entered the tournament to eliminate Abigail himself not aware of the bracket split..as far as Mokuba he will be safe. " Jennifer explained. "Yeah, until the take over is complete, If Pegasus thinks the Kaibas or Banks families are giving up without a fight hes got another thing coming! Its take overtime, get ready Jen!" Seto stated as Jennifer cracked her knuckles. "We're going to hack right into Pegasus's computer mainframe with two people working this it should get done twice as fast," Seto commented with a smirk. "Next stop Duelist Kingdom," Jennifer added.

Meanwhile back at the Duel Yami was getting edgy. "Are you here to play Headgames or duel monsters!" Yami Yugi snapped. "Its your move.." Yami Abigail stated. "Oh trust me, I will soon enough but you see, by destroying that febel dragon like you did you activated his effect which allows me to special summon one dragon monster from my hand and by doing so you've made way for an even more powerful one that matches Blue Eyes in Power," Seto stated. "Its time for a chilly presence to come into this duel, emphasis on chil." Seto stated taking the card from his hand. "I SUMMON THE WHITE NIGHT DRAGON!" Seto stated before suddenly an icy wind blew across the field before a dragon made out of pure ic emerged onto the field letting out a roar.

**White Night Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Haha looks like the advantage is ours again but, don't worry I won't attack yet, you're move Jennifer." Seto stated as Jennifer let out a giggle. "Oh goody! DRAW!" She stated drawing her next card and grinned. "Oh and Abigail, Yugi don't worry we aren't mad when you called us a liar. Not having a body has had its advantages." Jennifer explained. "You would not believe the money we save in food bills alone." Kaiba laughed. "But we do get to enjoy the finer things in life, like Revenge!" Jennifer chuckled licking her lips. "And we are going to savor its taste for a very long time!" Seto added. "SHUT UP! Someone make him go away! Make him go away..." Mokuba cried out almost on the verge of tears. "Huh, almost breaks our hearts, if we had them." Jennifer said with a smirk as Yami Yugi and Abigail grunted. Meanwhile back with Seto and Jennifer an image appeared on the screen. "We've easily broken into the Duelist Kingdom main computer." The Ai stated as Jennifer flipped her hair. "Too Easy." She stated. "No kidding, when it comes to computer duels Pegasus has met his match!" Seto stated. "Now it should be a peice of cake to find the arena that Yugi and Abigail are dueling on." Seto stated. "I'm lookin I'm lookin!" The Ai scoffed.

"Access denied?!" The Ai asked in shock as she was blocked out. "What did you do wrong?!" Seto snapped. "Don't look at me I found the security and its all-around Yugi and Abigail's data." The Ai explained. "I should've know.," Seto said looking at Jennifer with a smirk. "Alright Pegasus game on, there isn't a computer system on earth we can't break into," Jennifer stated cracked her knuckles. "See heres the thing every computer has a backdoor if you know where to look." Seto explained. "So guess where we are heading?" Jennifer asked. "Beats me..." The computer muttered. "It will be easier if me and Jennifer take over on manual for a while," Seto stated as they began typing away. "See info to the duels is being broadcast to an industrial illusions satellite and back down to their mainframe, These things are obviously highly encripted, If we can force their main computor to crash than I'm sure their back up wont have as much security." Jennifer explained. "Are you two saying we can make their computer crash? from here?" The Ai asked.

"A computer crash is exactly what me and Jennifer had in mind, the biggest computer crash ever, and we're going to use Pegasus's own satellite to do it," Seto explained. "But I've already tried to hack into their system." The Ai argued. "My idea is different, once the system is down we should be able to freely access the data, Be ready for a scan for the Dark Magician and anyone of Abigail's spirit monsters," Seto stated. "Gotchya." The Ai said and you could hear her grinning. "Dark Magician and Spirit Monsters data loaded and standing by." The Ai commented. "Good if Yugi and Abigail are tag dueling they are sure to use those cards." Seto stated. "So spill you two how are we going to bring down the computer with the Satellite?" The Ai asked. "By bringing down the Satalite down, down all the way!" Jennifer scowled.

"Loading Satalite Schematics, booster controls online, Locating orbital coordinates." The Ai stated. "Breaching Secrity, you two are now the proud owner of an industrial illisions satalite." The Ai stated. "Perfect." Jennifer grinned. "Great now plot a crash course for the computor mainframe!" Seto stated as the computor began its stuff. "Uploading new Coordinates now." The computer stated as it locked on. "We are locked onto the computer." It said. "Virus software won't stop this, Pegasus your on notice that the Kaiba corporation is still mine!" Seto snapped. "And Dad, if you think I'm handing over the Banks Fortune that I got after mom said if she were to disappear it would go to me you got another thing coming!" Jennifer snapped.

Back at the Duel Jennifer giggled. "First I'll place these two face down, next I'm going to activate Dragon Shrine, this allows me send to Dragons to the gravyeard, as long as they are normal monsters." Jennifer stated sending the two cards to the graveyard. "Now, come forth Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Jennifer called out slapping the card onto the feild before a strange skelton looking creature in the form of Red-Eyes emerged onto the field with a screech.

**Red-Eyes Wyvern[1800/1600]**

"Now first WHITE NIGHT DRAGON ATTACK! SEERING WHITE BLIZZARD!" Jennifer ordered as suddenly the Dragon let loose a roar rearing its head back before launching a huge Blizard destroying Magician's Valkyrie taking 1400 life points from them. "And now Red-Eyes Wyvern! ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY DARK FLAME!" Jennifer ordered as the dragon let loose a dark fire flame from its mouth taking 1800 right from them.

**Seto Kaiba? and Jennifer Banks?: 16000**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 12800**

"So much for your defenses eh Yugi?" Jennifer asked as the two of them sweat dropped this was looking bad. Meanwhile back at the Mansion, the two were going through another feild. "Not there either, next field." Seto explained. "We've exhausted almost every resource of finding Yugi Muto or Abigail Lockhart." The Ai said as they came to feild 146. "Feild 146 is the final active duel." The Ai explained. "Abigail and Yugi have got to be in that field!" Jennifer shouted. "Search field 146!" Seto stated.

It tried to go in but than suddenly a crash. "What the?" Jennifer pondered. "Reboot and try again!" Seto stated as the Ai did but same result. "Its worse this time on the Crash." The Ai explained. "Hold on. Watch this." Seto stated typing a few buttons as Dark Magician and Spirits showed up with an X though it. "Gotchya just as I thought So a Virus and a good one, Searching for Yugi and Abigail's cards activates the Virus, Yugi and Abigail are inside, get ready to go in!" Seto exclaimed. "With a Virus active? alright, Seto whats going through that head of yours?" Jennifer asked. "But Security door!" The Ai asked. "We've come this far and I'm not gonna blow it!" He said before typing a few things on his keyboard as TNT showed up. "Actually yes I am." He said as the TNT exploded the door revealing some strange castle?

"Whats that?" Jennifer asked. "Some kind of fortress, all the data from Yugi and Abigail's deck are transmitted here and its impossible to penetrate without a password!" The Ai stated. "A password hmm..." Jennifer pondered. "If me and Jennifer know Pegasus that ego maniac never thought anyone would get this far, We're going in!" Seto stated. "The Password?" The Ai asked as Seto looked at Jennifer and nodded with a smirk. "Pegasus." She stated with a smirk.

Meanwhile back at the duel the two duelists were not looking they're most confident right now. 'We barely beat the Blue Eyes and Red-Eyes Combo last time and without Exodia it may fall all on me this time...' Yami Abigail muttered as Jennifer laughed. "Face it you two, its over and so are your hopes of ever rescuing your pathetic family!" Jennifer laughed as Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail sweat dropped this was bad. 'If we don't figure out a way around this duo again otherwise me and Yugi will lose more than this duel much more!' Yami Abigail muttered.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Give Up The Ghosts!

"Its my move then!" Yami Abigail said drawing her card before picking one from her hand. 'and I'd beter make it count I'm taking a risk here but, here goes.' Yami Abigail stated. "I know you have very few normal monsters in your deck but, the three I do know two you had to discard due to Dragon Shrine now let's see if I can remove them permanently! GO! Spirit Of The Goat!" Yami Abigail shouted before slapping a card down in defense mode as some strange goat wielding a spear of some kind appeared on the field crossing its arms in defense position.

**Spirit Of The Goat[500/0]**

Jennifer blinked for a moment before laughing. "That's your big move? how utterly pathetic I only wish you had placed it in attack mode so I could devastate your life points." Jennifer laughed. "Oh? But, I thought you were Jennifer Banks because if you were, you wouldn't be laughing as this is the same opening move I pulled in our last duel!" Yami Abigail declared as Jennifer sweatdropped. "O-Of course I know that but, how am I supposed to remember such a pathetic card that only has 500 attack points!" Jennifer snapped back.

"Well then allow me to remind you since you're memory seems to be foggy on my Zodiacs first off, I will add a Kings Cross to my hand first thanks to Spirit Of The Goat's first effect, now his second effect activates see when he's on the field, I'm allowed to Roll one four-sided dice and whatever it lands on you have to remove from play that many cards and since you have four cards in your graveyard, I can't lose this roll!" Yami Abigail declared as Jennifer sweatdropped. "OH YEAH! This damn so-called Ghost just screwed up big time!" Randall stated with a grin. "Show him how its done Sweetie!" Frank Lockhart shouted. "GO DICE ROLL!" Yami Abigail shouted as a dice creature showed up rolling the dice before it landed on a THREE! "A THREE?!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Thats right which means you must now Banish three cards from the duel!" Yami Abigail declared. "But that means one of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons are..." Jennifer trailed off. "Gone for the remainder of this duel and without it your Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is out of commission!" Yami Abigail declared. "CURSE YOU LOCKHART!" Jennifer snapped as she took three cards and removed them from the game. "With that I shall end my turn!" Yami Abigail stated as Seto growled. "My turn than!" Seto said drawing his card and nodded. "First off I shall use mystical space typhoon and Stamping Destruction to destroy your two face downs and thanks to Stamping destruction you lose 500 life points due to this!" Seto stated as both cards exploded being removed from the game as the life point counter dropped down.

**Seto Kaiba? and Jennifer Banks?: 16000**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 12300**

"Now than, time for some pain first off I'm going to summon Vanguard Of The Dragon in attack mode!" Seto declared before slapping a card onto the field before Some strange dragon with a shield in one hand a spear in the other appeared on the feild with a roar ready to strike this was not looking good to say the least.

**Vanguard Of The Dragon[1700/1300]**

"Now first, Vanguard Of The Dragon Wipeout that Goat!" Seto shouted as suddenly the Dragon zoomed in spearing the Goat destroying it. "NOW RED-EYES WHITE NIGHT DRAGON ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY!" Seto declared as both let lose a blast towards them taking away 4800 life points from them as both grunt. "ABI!" Ted shouted. "YUGI!" The remain shouted as both panted from the blast.

**Seto Kaiba? and Jennifer Banks?: 16000**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 7500**

"and that put its an end to your goat and a chuck of your life points!" Seto laughed. "There are only three blue-eyes white dragons and four red-eyes black dragons in existence and there all in mine and Jennifer's decks. Your grandfather had the 4th Blue-Eyes but I ripped it up!" Seto laughed. "But how could me and Seto know that if We're not really Seto Kaiba and Jennifer Banks." Jennifer mocked as the two of them grunted. "You know I couldn't believe it when you beat all six of our dragons but without Exodia and that pesky field spell in play you can't possibly win, your move Yugi." Seto stated. "Everyone heard about your duel with Seto and Jennifer That's how these losers know about it, that's not my brother or Jennifer I'm sure!" Mokuba shouted.

"Lets see how you like THIS! DRAW!" Yami Yugi declared drawing his next card. "First I'll lay one card face down, next I'll summon Magician's Rod in Defense mode!" Yami Yugi declared as suddenly a strange spirit of the Dark Magician appeared on the field crossing its arms in defense position ready for any attack coming his way.

**Magician's Rod[1600/100]**

"And now his effect activates allowing me to add one Magic or Trap with Dark Magician in its name!" Yami Yugi declared taking a card from his deck and nodded. "And with that, I end my turn!" Yami Yugi declared. "My turn than!" Jennifer said drawing than giggled. "For this turn, I'll sacrifice Vangard of The Dragon to bring forth Red-Eyes Archfiend Of Lighting!" Jennifer declared laughing before suddenly some strange creature emerged that looked like Summoned Skull with Red-Eyes Coloring ready to strike.

**Red-Eyes Archfiend Of Lighting[2500/2100]**

"With that, I shall end my turn," Jennifer stated. "My turn than!" Yami Abigail stated drawing her next card and looked at Yugi who nodded. "Alright for this turn I'm going to sacrifice Magician's Rod for Spirit Of The Lion!" Yami Abigail stated as suddenly some strange lion wielding a Sword emerged onto the field.

**Spirit Of The Lion[2200/1800]**

"Now first I will add another Kings Cross to my hand!" Yami Abigail stated as she took it from her deck. "Now Spirit Of The Lion ATTACK WHITE NIGHT DRAGON! LION'S SLASH!" Yami Abigail shouted as the Lion charged in. "Abi, have you lost it?! That Lion is way too weak!" Ted shouted. The Lion jumped in the air before slicing down on the Dragon at first nothing before the Sword sliced though the Dragon Destroying it?! taking 700 of their life points as well leaving everyone in shock.

**Seto Kaiba? and Jennifer Banks?: 15300**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 7500**

"Wait a minute...how the fuck?!" Ted questioned. "How?! HOW DID YOUR LION DESTROY MY DRAGON?!" Seto roared. "Its simple Seto, thanks to his special effect with your dragon being a water type, my Lion was able to half your monsters attack before the battle finished!" Yami Abigail declared as Seto's eyes widened. "With that I shall end my turn!" Yami Abigail declared. "My turn than!" Seto stated drawing his card and smirked. "Come forth Exploder Dragon!" Seto declared as suddenly some strange dragon with a bomb? attached to it appeared on the field

**Exploder Dragon[1000/0]**

"Exploder Dragon attack Spirit Of The Lion!" Seto shouted as the Dragon zoomed-in latching onto The Lion before exploding taking both of them out. "Now that your little Kitty is gone, I'll end my turn." Seto stated. "My turn than." Yami Stated drawing his card and nodded. "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Yami Yugi stated as Jennifer smirked drawing her next card and grinned evily.

"First I'll activate the effect of a Dragon in my hand by Banishing Red-Eyes Wyvern from the game! Now, this next card is going to blow your mind Abigail, its a blast from the past. Emphasis on Blast!" Jennifer declared turning it around as everyone gasped. "By removing Red-Eyes Wyvern from the game I special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Jennifer declared as suddenly a dragon with a dark coloring than Red-Eyes and a metal coating appeared on the field letting out a roar.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"And I believe you know what comes next by activating its effect come forth from the Graveyard, RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Jennifer declared as out of the grave emerged a black dragon with red eyes letting out a screech as everyone watching the duel couldn't believe what they were seeing it couldn't be true what they had been saying could it?

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2400/2000]**

"Now my Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!" Jennifer shouted as the Red-Eyes let lose a blast hitting Abigail and Yugi taking away 2400 life points from them things were not looking goof rot he Duo.

**Seto Kaiba? and Jennifer Banks?: 15300**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 5100**

"With that I'll end my turn!" Jennifer snickered. "Alright, my turn than DRAW!" Yami Abigail stated drawing her next card. "I'll lay one card face down before summoning Spirit Of The Crab in defense mode!" Yami Abigail stated as suddenly a strange crab-like creature showed up before crossing its arms in defense position.

Spirit Of The Crab[2100/0]

"With that, I'll end my turn." Yami Abigail stated as Seto Drew his next card and laughed. "Now its my turn by activating the effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon I CALL UPON THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Seto stated slapping the card onto the feild before suddenly a dragon with White Body and Blue-Eyes emerged with a roar.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes Dats not possible, only two decks have those two cards! I can't be seeing dis can I?!" Joey stated. "Now Red-Eyes attack Spirit Of The Crab, Blue-Eyes attack them directly!" Kaiba stated as suddenly the two dragons revved up before letting lose a blast of red and blue blasts taking out not only the monster but 3000 of their life points.

**Seto Kaiba? and Jennifer Banks?: 15300**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 2100**

"And with that, I will end my turn," Seto stated. "My turn than!" Yami Yugi stated drawing his next card. Meanwhile with the others. "I'm now routing the data from field 146 at the Duelist Kingdom, I'm downloading the data now I think the thing you will find most interesting is Yugi and Abigail's opponents." The Ai stated as they looked on. "Is this some kind of joke?! Because I am not amused!" Jennifer snarled. "I never joke, it says the opponents opposite of Yugi Muto and Abigail Lockhart are registered as Jennifer Banks and Seto Kaiba and they are using your decks." The Ai explained. "This is bad..." Jennifer muttered. "What's up?" Seto asked. "Abigail is a formidable duelist yes, but there is a fatal flaw in her deck." She explained. "And that is?" Seto explained. "The Zodiacs are powerful yes but, without her field spell they are sitting stars and look what they have on the field," Jennifer explained. "Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes?!" Seto asked. "Yugi and Abigail are in a tight spot, Abigail defeated the first Red-Eyes by using Spirit Of The Goat's effect but there is still two Red-Eyes left and your imposter still has all 3 Blue-eyes with one on the field!" The Ai explained.

"Its currently Yugi's move." The Ai finished. "But, without Exodia or Gathering of the consolations out on the field, Yugi, and Abigail can't win." Seto grumbled. "Do you have a plan?" The Ai asked. "Yes but, we've got to act fast, those dragons are about to get sick REALLY sick." Seto stated. "Sorry Baby but, this is something that has to be done..." Jennifer muttered. "Upload a virus into those Dragons mainframes!" Seto stated as the Ai nodded. "Uploading Virus now." The Ai commented. Meanwhile at the Duel Yugi and Abigail blinked. "Look, Yugi." Yami Abigail stated as Yugi looked up and blinked. "What the..." Yami Yugi stated seeing the Dragon's power decrease on his end. "Go for it Yugi I have a feeling that Dragon won't be surviving." Yami Abigail stated. "Alright, here we go!" Yami Yugi stated.

"I activate the magic of Dark Magic Curtain by sacrificing half of our remaining life points I can special summon any dark magician from my Deck!" Yami Yugi declared as the curtain emerged onto the field before taking half their life points.

**Seto Kaiba? and Jennifer Banks?: 15300**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 1050**

"Now come forth, DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi declared as suddenly a strange Magician came out spinning a staff around him before striking a pose before getting ready to strike.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Next I activate the Magic of Mystical Space Typhoon and wipe out the face down on the far left!" Yami Yugi declared as suddenly a light bolt strike down destroying the card as Yami Yugi glared. "Now Dark Magician ATTACK THE BLUE EYES DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami Yugi declared as the Dark Magician revved up its staff launching a blast destroying Blue Eyes taking 100 life points from Kaiba and Jennifer leaving them in shock.

**Seto Kaiba? and Jennifer Banks?: 153200**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 1050**

With Jennifer and Kaiba the young self-proclaimed queen sighed. "Alright time to get to work on those final dragons." She said before suddenly the computer locked. "What the?!" She questioned as a strange bunny appeared on the field. "HEY JENNY HEY KAIBA HEY JENNY HEY KAIBA!" It said repeatedly appearing all over the screen. "PEGASUS!" Jennifer growled slamming down on the terminal. "Jennifer and Kaiba are getting ready to prepare a counter!" The Ai stated as both slammed their hands down on the terminal. "YUGI!" "ABIGAIL!" The two shouted as at the duel both opened their eyes. "Jennifer? Kaiba?" The two wondered as they looked on. "WHY WHY ME?!" The two questioned holding their heads. "Because Jennifer and Kaiba are still alive they stopped you!" Yami Yugi snapped.

"SILENCE! WE ARE BANKS AND KAIBA!" Kaiba yelled. "ENOUGH! Your charade is over!" Yami Abigail snapped. "My brother and Jennifer are alive!" Mokuba shouted with glee. "Whats going on?" Tea questioned. "Its like Yugi and Abigail said, Last time they dueled my brother and dueling mentor they showed them the heart of the cards, these fakers may have taken their decks but the real Jennifer and Seto are alive and well." Mokuba grinned. "IMPOSTERS!" Yami Yugi shouted. "The real Seto Kaiba and Jennifer Banks destroyed that monster I know because me and Yugi felt them calling out to us!" Yami Abigail snapped. "NOW ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! We know your not Banks and Kaiba! Its time for the two of you to show us who you really are!" Yami Yugi snapped as Jennifer started letting out a rather psychotic laugh. "I told you, I AM Kaiba! Or at least I'm part of him! The DARKEST part!" Seto stated as suddenly both imposter's costumes exploded Seto looking like some strange clown looking thing the other was a mess one half looked like a little girl pony tails and all that the other side business suit and everything as Abigail and Yugi looked on in horror.

"I can see you don't recognize us Yugi, Abigail." The clown looking creature said with an evil chuckle. "We weren't lieing when we said we were Kaiba and Jennifer." He said as Jennifer's imposter giggled. "The Evil parts you sent to the Shadow Realm during our last duel now were back thanks to Pegasus!" Jennifer said laughing. "EWWW They're Hideous!" Tea shivered. "Yo Ted, Joey we always thought this duel would get ugly but-" Randall stated. "I never thought DAT ugly!" Joey exclaimed. "But what on gods green earth is fucking wrong with Jennifer's imposter!" Ted grumbled trying to make heads or tails of her.

"Yeah ask me like I'm gonna know man!" Joey laughed. "You know I guess Me and Yugi just don't know what to call you." Yami Abigail said shaking her head. "We were thinking Monster but, we didn't want to insult the cards." Yami Yugi stated. "Its your move, you got an entire deck to go though and only two Blue-Eyes White Dragons left." Yami Yugi stated as he drew and laughed. "I now activate the effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and from hand I special summon my 2nd Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ghost Kaiba declared before slapping the card onto the feild before suddenly a dragon with White Body and Blue-Eyes emerged with a roar.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Ghost Kaiba snapped as the Dragon revved up before Yami Yugi smirked. "Now You've done it GO MAGICAL HATS! CONCEL THE DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi snapped as Multiple hats appeared on the field hiding the Dark Magician as Yami Yugi smirked. "Now that my Magician is hidden you have four hats to chose from but the question is, what else is under those hats." Yami Yugi said with a smirk. "Blue Eyes Attack the Right Hat!" Ghost Kaiba declared as the blast destroyed the hat as Yami smirked. "Now you've done it, activated my trap that is!" Yami Yugi smirked.

"A trap?!" Ghost Kaiba asked. "Yes, while you were so busy loading your field with high-level monsters I laid a nasty little trap for you in the hats known as the reflective trap, Mirror Force!" Yami Yugi declared as the dragon's blast collided with a mirror before being reflected back destroying all of the monsters on their field. "Jennifer?" Ghost Kaiba asked. "Right, go Red-Eyes Spirit!" Jennifer shouted as they grunted. "With this trap card this allows me to bring back one of the Red-Eyes you just destroyed and with it I chose Red-Eyes Darkness Metal!" Ghost Jennifer declared as a dragon with a dark coloring than Red-Eyes and a metal coating appeared on the field letting out a roar.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"And now his effect BE REBORN BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Ghost Jennifer declared before suddenly a dragon with White Body and Blue-Eyes emerged with a roar.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Now Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes destroy two of the hats!" Ghost Jennifer declared as suddenly both Dragons let loose a blast destroying two hats but, none of them had the Dark Magician. "With that, I will end my turn.." Ghost Jennifer snarled. "My turn then!" Yami Abigail declared. "Heart of the cards...don't let me down now...' Yami Abigail muttered to herself drawing her next card.

Abigail looked at the card she drew and nodded. "Alright, GO GATHERING OF THE CONSTELLATIONS!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card into the field spell zone as Ghost Kaiba sweatdropped. "Oh greaaaaat snake boys back, fucking lovely!" Ted grumbled. "Now I shall discard Spirit Of The Maiden come forth ZODIAC SPIRIT- STRATEGIST VIRGO!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field before some strange woman with pink hair in a suit and electric whips

**Zodiac Spirit- Strategist Virgo[2900/2500]**

"Go! Electric Whip!" Yami Abigail shouted as the Zodiac Spirit charged in slicing down destroying the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal taking away 100 life points from them.

**Ghost Kaiba and Ghost Banks: 15100**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 1050**

"With that I shall end my turn." Yami Abigail stated. "My turn than." Ghost Jennifer said before looking at her hand and smirked. "I'll end it there." She grinned. "Than I shall make my move, and with this move, we begin our come back! First I shall equip Dark Magician with Magic Formula!" Yami Yugi declared as the book appeared in front of the Dark Magician as Virgo hoped over. "and with that, I shall end my turn." Yami Yugi stated as Ghost Kaiba smirked.

"I'll end my turn here." Ghost Kaiba stated as Yami Abigail looked at her hand and drew before passing the turn as Ghost Jennifer drew before letting out a pyschotic laugh that sounded anything but good. "I'll end my turn here." Ghost Kaiba stated as Yami Abigail looked at her hand and drew before passing the turn as Ghost Jennifer drew before letting out a pyschotic laugh that sounded anything but good. "Oh boy...I've been in crazy spots..but that...that didn't sound good..." Ted mused. "Its time to end this due to an old card I'm sure You've ALL seen." Ghost Jennifer stated as she turned around call to the abyss as everyone gasped.

"I activate the magic of Call From The Abyss and discard my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon as tribute HAHAHA!" She laughed slapping the card onto the field before dark flames emerged from it after a few moments a pitch-black Dragon with Red-Eyes stepped out from behind it letting out a roar causing everyone to flinch.

**Red-Eyes Abyss Dragon[4500/0]**

"I will end it there and next turn you two are finished!" Ghost Jennifer laughed. "I'm afraid there won't be a next turn for you two. Ready Abigail?" Yami Yugi asked as both individuals nodded flipping over cards they laid face down. "Its time to finish this duel." Yami Abigail stated as both lifted the same card up. "WITH REBORN THE MONSTER!" Both shouted in synch. "OH NO!" Ghost Jennifer screamed. "That card allows you to resurrect a monster destroyed from either deck!" Ghost Kaiba screamed.

"Glad you know the rules now guess what cards we want, be reborn Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" They declared as both dragons emerged letting out a roar as both growled. "Fat good thats gonna do you Yugi, Abyss Dragon's attack out strips them." Ghost Jennifer explained. "I'm Afraid thats not the case." Yami Yugi said as they looked at them. "You forgot about Abigail's Virgo who has been helping Dark Magician decipher the Magical Formla which allows them to transfer the combined attack power to both our monsters." Yami Yugi declared as their power skyrocketed. "Oh no, No! This can't be happening!" They shouted in shock. "**CONSIDER THIS A MESSAGE FROM THE REAL SETO KAIBA AND JENNIFER BANKS! YOU LOSE!**" Yami Abigail snapped. "**NOW BLUE-EYES RED-EYES OBLITERATE!**" Yami Yugi shouted as the dragons looked at each other and nodded before letting out a huge blast destroying them and what was left of their life points.

**Ghost Kaiba and Ghost Banks: 0**

**Yami Yugi and Yami Abigail: 1050**

In the flash, both Abigail and Yugi's forehead lit up with a rainbow eye. "**PEGASUS MAY HAVE HELPED YOU TWO ESCAPE THE SHADOW REALM ONCE BEFORE BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**" Yami Abigail shouted as both extended their hands out. "**NEVER AGAIN!**" They shouted crushing their minds sending them back to the Shadow realm their bodies glowing with ancient magic as Yami Abigail spoke.

"Pegasus! me and Yugi can sense that your watching! Consider this a warning! Nothing you send against us will stop us!" Yami Abigail stated as Yami Yugi chimed in. "and when we finally duel believe me Victory will be ours! we will win back ours! We'll win back our family's souls and you will pay for all the people you've hurt in the name of your sick little game!" Yami Yugi declared. "**WE'RE COMING FOR YOU PEGASUS!**" They shouted as Pegasus's wine glass shattered. "Yugi, Abigail you've developed your shadow powers quite a bit in such a short time looks like I'm going to have to make a change if I want both your items HAHAHAHA!" Pegasus laughed.


End file.
